Collision Course
by Eediva
Summary: The world's of Smallville TV show and the Justice League Unlimited cartoon collide. Rest of Summary inside, Chapter 22 Up!... On a slight Hiatus, am busy
1. Meetings

**Summary:** _The worlds of Smallville (TV show) and the Justice League Unlimited collide. Clark Kent's life is shaping up, he and Lana are finally working things out, Lex is behaving himself, and there seems to be no more problems with the meteors. After a large explosion in the JLU world, it transports the league and a few evil people to Smallville, much to Clark's horror_

Set in Season Three of Smallville before Chloe's 'death' and after Season Two of JLU.

JLU: Will include founding members, Booster Gold, Hawk and Dove, Black Canary, Fire, Green Arrow, Supergirl.

Lex Luthor, Gorilla Grodd, Giganta, Parasite, Joker, Shade, and Star Sapphire.

All Smallville characters that was present in season three. Will mention Lois Lane, and possibly include her. One OMC in first chapter but they aren't that important.

To avoid confusion, Clark Kent from Smallville, will be Clark Kent, and Clark Kent from JLU is Superman, or Supes, if Flash is talking to him. Ditto with Lex Luthor.

Lex Smallville, while Luthor JLU.

**Chapter One.**

"Superman, we have a situation rising," J'onn said, speaking through a commlink as he typed away at one of their high-tech computers.

"What's wrong, J'onn?" Superman asked, he was flying in the direction of Gotham in search for Batman. Little did he know that the Dark Knight was in Smallville.

"There appears to be a problem in Smallville," he answered.

"What sort of problem?" Superman muttered.

"Luthor," J'onn said. The word Luthor word was enough for Superman. He spun around from were he was heading and flew like a speeding bullet towards his home town. "Supergirl, Batman, Wonderwoman, John and Shayera are already there. But I believe more back up is required."

"I don't need it,"

"He has friends; there is also a strange creature there, nothing like I've seen before," J'onn said, "I will send help."

"Okay," Superman said. "How much will you send?"

"Well, no one here has a mission," J'onn said, "So I can send a handful. I believe it would get the job done faster."

"Okay Superman out," J'onn turned around and almost walked into Booster Gold.

"Can I go?" The younger hero asked.

"I suppose you could help with crowd control," J'onn joked.

"No thanks!" Booster said. "I want action!"

"Alright fine," J'onn sighed, "Go and find Hawk and Dove."

Booster nodded and headed of to find the brothers. J'onn turned once more to be startled by the Flash who had just zoomed in.

"What's going on?" He asked quickly.

"Trouble in Smallville," J'onn asked. "I'm sending Hawk and Dove and Booster Gold."

"Oh good, I'll go to," Flash said, "I'm bored."

"Batman, Wonderwoman, Shayera, John and Supergirl are already there," J'onn said.

"That's okay," Flash said, "I'll take them out for some lattes. Join us later when we whoop their butts?"

"If I can," J'onn said.

"I heard the word Latte?" Green Arrow said, entering the room. He was followed by Black Canary and Fire who were giggling at Flash. He blushed under his mask.

"I'm going to Smallville," Flash said, "Care to join us?"

"Why what's happening?" Black Canary asked.

"Luthor again and some pals," Flash said. "Let's go."

"Okay," Fire smiled.

"Take the Javelin?" Flash asked J'onn.

"No, Booster Gold and Dove and Hawk should be waiting for you," J'onn said.

"Okay," Flash said.  
--------

"Man, they really need help, don't they?" Flash asked as they appeared right in front of the battle field. Supergirl dodged many of Shade's attempt's to blind her. Batman was engaged in a fight with Joker, Wonderwoman and Giganta were battling it out. Shayera was battling Parasite as John and Star Sapphire and Gorilla Grodd battled it out also. Superman himself was fighting both Lex Luthor as well as a new creature.

"What the heck is that?" Booster asked.

"Looks a little like Hawk," Flash smirked. On the contrary, the creature was a strange five legged creature, its fifth leg being right under its belly. It had the body of a lion, the wings of an Eagle, and the head of a man. After pushing Luthor to the hard ground with a finger, Superman focused his muscles on the creature. Superman flew at the beast only to fly into fire that flew out from its fanged mouth.

"Ouch hot!" Superman muttered, feeling the heat for once. He winced when he saw on of Green Arrow's arrows fly just past his ear. It struck the beast right in the chest, causing it t roar in pain breathing out that fire once again. Hawk ran in and gave the beast a painful punch to the face only to have the beast strike him down with a large paw. Black Canary let out a sonic scream causing the beast to growl in pain before releasing another fire breathe at the girl. Green Arrow tackled her out of the way just as Booster Gold ran up to beast sending a yellow beam straight at the beast's chest. The creature moaned in pain as Shayera flew in and smashed her mace hard across its back. The creature howled as it dropped to the ground shaking vividly in pain. The ground began to shake around the League as a black light erupted from the beast enveloping the League and their enemies inside it.

-----------

"Clark, you're going to be late again!" Martha Kent called as she walked inside their barn. Clark zoomed down and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. "Have a good day sweetie."

"I will," Clark grinned as he ran out towards the bus stop. He rolled his eyes as he saw it driving of. Pete and Chloe were sitting inside waving at him cheekily. He waited for the bus to be out of site before zooming straight after it in a corn field. Within seconds he reached one of the roads where he saw Lex's car speeding of towards the direction of Kent farm. Clark waved his best friend down in hopes for a ride. Not that he needed it. Lex noticed him, and spun the car towards his friend. He broke with feet before the younger man. "Have you ever thought of slowing down?"

"Nope," Lex said, "Where to?"

"School," Clark smiled.

"Missed the bus?"

"You could say so," Clark said.

"So you did," Lex laughed, "Why didn't you take your truck?"

"Dad needed it,"

"I never have that problem," Lex snorted. "I share nothing with my father."

"Lex you wouldn't share manure with your dad,"

"Yes I would," Lex smirked, "But that's about it."

Clark sniggered as Lex continued to speed in the direction of the school.

"You really need to go to school?" Lex asked. "Wouldn't you rather play pool?"

"No, not really," Clark said, "school's more challenging. Beating you is rather old."

"Oh shut up," Lex muttered, "I'm gonna beat you one day."

"If you cheat," Clark smirked. Lex made a motion to speak when a loud explosion erupted from behind. As Clark turned his head to the noise to see large amounts of smoke rising from the area, Lex lost control of the steering wheel from shock. Clark placed his arm in front of Lex protectively. The speed didn't help them much as they spiralled out of control. The car fell down the side of the road, crashing into a near by tree. Clark turned to face Lex, "are you okay?"

"What the hell was that?" Lex whispered turning to Clark. He shrugged and he unbuckled himself, Lex repeated the motion and the two stepped out of the car. Lex leaned over the car and groaned. "I liked this car. It went fast."

"Come on," Clark said, "Lets see what that was. Maybe it was another meteor."

"That's all I need," Lex said, Clark stared at him. "To lose my eyebrows."

Clark smirked as the two men headed towards the smoke. For a moment Clark wished Lex wasn't with him. What if it was another spaceship and another child?

"Maybe we should wait," Clark suggested.

"No way," Lex said, "It might be some freaky alien! The government will try to hush it up, we can make it big and get more money!"

"You've been hanging around me and Chloe to long," Clark grinned as they finally reached the explosion site. "You would have thought we felt it."

"I know- what the hell is that?" Lex asked pointing at a large white hairy beast.

"Looks like a Gorilla," Clark said.

"There are more of them," Led muttered running towards a body dressed in red and yellow. "Nice costume, maybe its Halloween."

"I don't know Lex," Clark muttered, as he knelt beside a large man covered in a red cape. He slowly turned him around and raised a brow at his costume. He was wearing blue tights and red boots with his red underwear above them. He was also wearing a tight shirt made of the same material as the tights that's showed his large abs and muscles. There was a red and yellow shield shape sign on his chest which had the letter 'S' on it.

"That's corny," Lex said from behind him. "These entire people are dressed oddly. One woman's got a swimming costume on and a whip, this guy has face paint on, another is dressed in all green, one of the girls has the same uniform as Mr S here. Maybe she is Mrs S or something. Oh and there is also an angel."

"An angel?" Clark asked standing up. "Where?"

"There," Lex pointed. Clark turned to see a pair of greyish silver wings stirring. The angel was awaking. The two men ran over quickly and leant beside her.

"Miss, are you okay?" Clark asked gently shaking her. Her eyes opened slowly and she stared at the two men.

"What the hell happened?" she asked.

"HEY! You two step away from her!" Lex and Clark turned to see a green light shot towards them. Lex's eyes widened and Clark spun around and used his body as a shield to protect Lex and the angel. The next thing he knew a red blur pulled him away from Lex. Clark turned to see a red masked man dragging him away form Lex at the speed of light. Clark thought quickly and punched the small man square in the nose. The speedster stopped, clutching his noise in pain.

"Clark, a little help, please!" Lex asked. Clark turned to see the angel choking Lex with what appeared to be a mace. Clark let out a jet of fire from his eyes, burning the angel enough on the shoulder to have her release Lex. Clark zoomed fast against the green man knocking him out before running to Lex, who was more preoccupied with the angel. He grabbed the bald man by the scruff of his purple shirt and dragged him away from the crowd who were now all awaking. Clark noticed some of the people were running away from the crowd. The Gorilla, a woman in pink and black, a man with face paint, a yellow skinned man, a man in black with a cane, another women and a bald man that looked familiar.

Mr S appeared to be awaking to as he was now flying like a bird, after him and Lex. As were most of the other people, they seemed to not have noticed the other people. Although one dressed in gold pointed out they were leaving.

"The bald one was trying to kill Shayera!" A black man dressed in Black and green said.

"I was not!" Lex said, as Clark dragged him away from the large group. Clark turned around to see how far the group was when he saw Mr S flying only inched behind him.

"I only want to talk," he assured.

"Liar!" Lex snapped, as he was stilled dragged. Clark turned his head again and shot out another beam from his eyes. It hit the man in the chest, but it didn't seem to hurt him. He seemed more surprised then in pain. Lex was more concerned about his life then to notice the fire.

"How did you do that?" He asked still flying behind him. One little fire wasn't going to stop the man of steel. Clark stopped and faced the man, he pushed Lex behind him. The large man landed on his feet.

"My name is Superman," he said, calmly, "My friends and I wish you know harm. Green Lantern merely overreacted. I apologize."

"What's your name son?" Another man asked. He was dressed in all black with a silver bat shaped sign in his chest.

"Clark," Clark said, Superman raised a noticeable brow. "Clark Kent."

"Yeah, real funny," the red dressed man said, "and I'm Lex Luthor."

"No," Lex said, "I'm Lex Luthor."

"What!" an echo was heard as every superhero said the same word at once.

"What?" Lex asked.

---------

**Next Chapter:** Batman explains everything. Lex learns about Clark's secret. Some of the League tries to kill Lex.

-----------

If your wondering why I done a cross over like this, it's cause I've always wondered what Superman, from any other series, (Be it Lois and Clark, Superman the animated series, Superman the movie ect) would think about Lex and Clark being friends in Smallville? I find it intriguing to say the least… I don't think any series or movie or comics ever made them friends to begin with, so this is why I love Smallville.

I picked JLU because I'd never miss a chance at writing a fiction with Flash, plus, it seemed easier to explain this way. Especially with Batman in the fiction. I find fics easier to write and explain with more characters,

About that creature that the League killed, Lex will explain what it is soon, unless if you already know what it is.

Sorry about the mistakes if there is any, wasn't bothered checkin…might do it later…Also sorry about the lame reason as to why all those superheros went in to battle. Couldn't be bothered. I'll try to make the story better…

Should update soon…the story is new and the idea is fresh. Unless it the Plotless bunny strikes the next chapter should be up in a week or so.

Any way Review…

_**Peace and Chicken Grease!**_

Afro…


	2. Explanations

**Chapter Two**

"That's really funny," the red suited man laughed, breaking a silence that reigned for at least five minutes. "You can't be Lex Luthor, and you can't be Clark Kent."

"And why the hell not!" Lex snapped, "I have it here on my bank card."

"Flash, be quiet," the man dressed in black said. "We must be in an alternative reality."

"Not another one," Flash groaned as did half of the League.

"Another one?" Lex asked, Clark shrugged.

"So what are you guys?" Clark asked.

"Superheros, lack of better terms," the black man dressed in green said, "I'm Green Lantern."

"What would that make the green girl," Lex muttered, pointing at a woman that looked like she was on fire, "Green Lanterness? And who's the guy with the green arrows? Green Nightlights? This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Shut up, Lex," Clark whispered, warningly.

"Yeah shut up Luthor," Mrs S said, hearing Clark clearly.

"What are you meant to be? Superwoman?" Lex asked. Clark rolled his eyes.

"Supergirl actually," Kara sneered.

"Okay, that's enough," Superman said, firmly. "Where did Luthor, Grodd and their band of merry villains go?"

"They ran off," Booster Gold said, "You were all too focused on those two."

"Darn," Superman muttered, "Anyway it won't be long before they cause more trouble."

"Son, can you tell us how old you are?" Batman asked.

"Seventeen," Clark said.

"And where are we?"

"Oh for God's sake!" Lex snapped, "You're in Smallville, Kansas, America, on Earth the third planet from the sun, which is our star! This is ridiculous! We're meant to believe you're from another planet!"

"Not a planet," Batman said, "another plane, one that is right where you're standing though you can't see it."

"Hey, Batman, do you think Bruce Wayne lives here?" Flash whispered to him. Batman raised a brow from under the mask.

"Have either of you two ever heard of Bruce Wayne?" Batman asked.

"Yes," Lex said, "I met him once. My father tried to do business with him. Wayne told him to get a life."

"Sounds right," Batman smirked.

"Wayne's lucky, he's a powerful man, only a year or two older then I," Lex said. "My dad doesn't usually take no for an answer. But Wayne shut him up."

He muttered something that sounding like 'but I definitely like Bruce Wayne.'

"Funny you always say no to him," Clark smirked.

"Where can we find Bruce Wayne?" Superman said.

"Gotham," Lex said. "Don't know how he can live there. It's so dark, and it's got on of the highest criminal rates."

"Just your sort of town," Flash said. Batman snarled at him while Lex glared.

"Why my I ask do you live in Smallville?" Superman asked.

"Cause my father dumped me here," Lex shrugged, "He didn't realise I'd learn to love the place."

"Unfortunately for everyone here," Flash muttered.

"I'm sensing some resentment from you," Lex scowled, "Did my father try to kill you or something?"

"Lex," Clark warned, cutting Flash off.

"Yeah Lex, listen to Clark," a man dressed in red and white snapped.

"That's enough, Hawk," Superman said. "We have to get out of here. Before we attract any attention to ourselves. Clark, do you know any where we can stay while we figure out a way to get home?"

"I suppose you could stay on the farm," Clark said, "but I get quite a few visitors. Maybe you could stay at Lex's mansion. You'd all fit and no one will know you are there. How about Lex?"

When he received no answer he turned to find Lex bending down beside a corn plant.

"Lex?" Clark asked as Superman walked beside him to see what the young man was looking at. Lex spun around and threw a green stone at Clark. Both Kryptonians felt them self weaken as the stone fell to the ground shining. Kara felt the effects to but not as badly.

"Clark? Are you o-ooph!" he was tackled to the ground by the woman dressed in a swimming costume and a whip. Flash ran over quickly and picked up the stone he tossed it as far as he could away from the Kryptonians.

"Wonderwoman," Superman warned. The Amazonian had lifted Lex by the shirt with ease.

"Hey put him down!" Clark cried.

"He almost killed Superman!" Shayera snapped. "He's exactly like our Luthor!"

"We should strangle the jackass!" Hawk snarled.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it," a smaller man said, dressed in blue and white.

"Dove, he threw a piece of Kryptonite at them," Green Arrow said, as he cleaned his teeth with a piece of thin grass. Clark raised a brow. _How did they now about that?_

"I don't think he knows what it is," Superman said, "Diana put him down."

Clark shot out a flare of heat vision at Wonderwoman causing her to drop the billionaire. Lex stared at Clark like he was from another planet.

"What the hell was that!" Lex cried. _Oh damn_, Clark thought.

-------------

"So this is how you've been doing it all along!" Lex barked, "You've had powers! Why the hell didn't you tell me!"

"I-"

"You don't trust me, do you!" Lex snapped, "You think I'm like my father!"

"I didn't-"

"And now you've invited more of your kind to my house!" Lex snapped, pointing frustratingly at the door the heroes where behind.

"I asked you!" Clark snapped back. "You were to busy throwing the meteor rock around!"

"Was it my fault that buffoon was allergic to them!" Lex snapped back. "What if my dad comes and finds them here? He'd try to experiment on them!"

--------

"Luthor just called me a buffoon," Superman muttered. He was using his super hearing to spy on the two men as he was worried about Lex harming Clark.

"Do you think that Clark knows much about Krypton?" Batman asked.

"I don't know," Superman answered. "I could ask him."

With that Superman opened the door and walked up to the two arguing friends, who stopped to look at him.

"Clark, can I speak to you alone," Superman asked.

"If you can't see we're arguing now!" Lex snapped.

"What about?" Clark asked, punching Lex in the armed to silence him.

"About Kal-el," Superman said softly. Clark's eyes widened as Lex raised a brow rubbing his sore arm.

-----------

**Next Chapter:** Superman and Clark talk, just as Flash and Lex get into a fight. Clark meets and greets all of the Justice League properly. Clark explains to Lex all of his powers.

Sorry about the short chapter, but I update faster this way.

Thanks for the review Nightwing, glad ya enjoyed it. And thanks to the ninety+ people who read it also…don't you love stats…

Do you guys reckon I should have any pairings in this or just keep in humorous action?

Any way Review…

_**Peace and Chicken Grease!**_

Afro…


	3. Arguements

**Chapter Three**

"I don't understand," Clark muttered, "How is any of this possible? How can you be me?"

"I think I'm just you all grown up, from another world," Superman smiled, "And as for how it happened…well life isn't meant to be easy. It'll be quite boring wouldn't it?"

"Suppose," Clark shrugged, "so you saying I'm going be flying around in that?"

"Possibly," Superman grinned, looking down at his costume. "You said your powers are still growing? What are your powers so far?"

"Strength, speed, heat vision, super hearing, and x-ray powers," Clark said.

"So you're missing invulnerability, microscopic vision and flight?"

"No I'm invulnerable," Clark said, "But I didn't realise I'd get microscopic vision?"

"Quite useful really," Superman smiled. "Finally got didn't need my glasses…as much."

"You wore glasses?"

----------

Lex rolled his eyes for the third time. Almost everyone in the league was glaring daggers at him. Three or four times Wonderwoman looked like she was about to say something to him, but the angel, Shayera seemed to stop her every time.

"Are you a real angel or are you like Angel from the Xmen?" Lex asked Shayera, referring to one of his favourite comics.

"What's it to you?" Shayera asked.

"So much for making light conversation," Lex muttered, he picked up a bottle of whisky and a cup. He filled himself a full cup before he drunk in down quickly, "Anyone for some whisky?"

"Oh I get it," Flash smirked, "Lex Luthor is a drunk in this world."

"Well whoever your other half is in this world," Lex muttered, "Lets hope he has smarter remarks and a better fashion sense."

"Well at least I'm not destined to be a moronic murdering bastard!" Flash snarled. Batman moaned in annoyance.

--------

"Can I ask you something?" Clark said, slowly as though he wasn't sure to ask.

"Sure Clark," Superman smiled.

"Why do you have a problem with Lex," Clark muttered.

"Well," Superman said, hesitantly, not wanting to scare the young man. "Well, in our world he's what you'd call the villain."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's my worst enemy," Superman shrugged, "He almost killed one of my best friends a few months ago. In another world, he did. He has caused my friends and family a lot of pain and suffering."

"Sounds like Lex's father," Clark snarled, "The bastard put his own son in a mental institution after Lex found out something bad about him."

"What happened?" Superman asked, concerned.

"He had Lex's brain fried just to have him forget," Clark said, shaking his head in disgust. Superman was to disgusted to speak

"What kind of father would do that to their son?"

"You should meet my biological father," Clark muttered.

"Jor-El?" Superman said, "What's wrong with him?"

"Never mind," Clark smiled. Just as Superman opened his mouth to argue, the door beside them smash open and Lex and Flash fell through fighting. "Lex!"

"Flash!" Superman said, pulling the fastest man alive of the bald man. The rest of the league came running out ready to stop the fight, but Superman had a firm grip on him. Clark also had the same firm grip on Lex. "What's going on?"

"Lex here has a big mouth," Booster Gold said, "I don't think our Luthor babbled that much. Almost as much as Speedy there."

"Flash calm down," Superman muttered. "Perhaps we should leave?"

"But Clark said his farm is too small for us," Dove pointed out.

"We can split up," Batman said, "some of us can stay here with Luthor, and the rest of can go with Clark."

"My name is Lex," Lex snapped struggling in Clark's arms.

"How will we split up?" Wonderwoman asked, ignoring the billionaire's son.

"I have an idea," Booster Gold suggested. The entire League stared at him including Lex and Clark. "What? I'm allowed to have ideas, aren't I?"

"Well, lets hear it," Superman said, somewhat uncertainly.

"We could split up according to who can be seen in public," Booster said, "Although only Hawkgirl is unable to be seen."

"He has a point," Batman said, "But like he said, she'd be alone."

"I could stay," Green Lantern said.

"Sorry to interrupt," Clark said, "But can I get all your names?"

"Sure," Flash said, he then glared at Lex, "but not with him in here."

Lex rolled his eyes, "I'm hungry any way."

The league watched as Lex left the room and headed towards the kitchen.

"Flash, that wasn't very nice," Dove pointed out.

"Don, its Lex friggin Luthor," Hawk snapped, "Stop being so God-damn diplomatic!"

"Well he doesn't seem as evil as our Luthor,"

"He isn't," Clark said, "but if every one keeps treated him, like he is his father that's just what will happen."

"Clark's right," Superman said, with a hint of pride in his voice, "Any way, we better introduce ourselves properly, then we can figure out where to go from here. You lot introduce your self or I'll do it?"

"We'll do it," they all chorused. Clark grinned flashing his pearlies.

"I start," Booster Gold said, he opened his mouth once more to start but then shut it, he looked confused.

"What's wrong?" Batman asked, sighing.

"Do we tell him our real name?" Booster asked.

"Up to you," said Superman. Booster Gold nodded.

"Okay, my name's Michael," Booster said, the League some what perked up, as most of them other then Flash, Dove and Batman didn't know his real name. He told Flash and Dove but Batman figured it out himself. Booster didn't have a clue how the man found out, seeing as he was from the future, but he didn't bother asking. "They know me as Booster Gold, you can call me either."

"I'll call you Michael," Clark smiled.

"Flash or Wally West," Flash said, he grinned his signature grin.

"I know," Clark grinned back, showing his pearlies once more.

"Shayera," the angel smiled.

"So are you a real angel or something else," Clark asked admiring her large wings.

"Something else," Shayera said.

"Okay," Clark said, "Nice wings though."

"Thanks," Shayera smiled.

For the next ten minute Clark was introduced to the League. There was Wonderwoman, who was an immortal also known as Diana, princess of the Amazons. Batman, who refused to say his real name, until Flash threatened to say it himself, Regrettably for Wally that didn't sit to well for Batman… John Stewart was a Green Lantern who was able to make anything out of a simple ring.

Hawk and Dove; also known as Hank and Don; were two brothers with different opinions on how to handle a situation. While Don preferred to talk through a problem, Hank preferred to fight. Supergirl was Superman's cousin, Kara. Green Arrow was another Billionaire, known as Oliver Queen, Clark was quite sure he and Black Canary had a thing going on as they kept eyeing each other.

The final was a girl with green hair, a body made of flames, and a mouth that could breathe out fire. Her name was Beatriz, but they all just called her Fire instead.

"Its nice meeting you guys, but I was thinking," Clark said, "If Lex and I have doubles in your world, then wouldn't you guys also have other doubles here?"

"Possibly," Batman said, "It shouldn't be too hard to find them. Lex could help us, I'm sure he has enough power."

"Yeah," Clark said, "But his dad might find out, and I have to agree with Lex. Lionel would probably use you all as Lab-rats. He did it to me once."

"What!" Superman barked.

"Nothing big really," Clark shrugged, "He tried to stop Lex from figuring out that he killed Lex's grandparents. So he had the place Lex was going closed. But I was used as a lab rat. They used kryptonite to try and pry out my memories. Not that they could see them."

"What did you see," Kara said, her voice mortified, like the expressions on the League.

"My mother," Clark shrugged; Superman had to smile, even in all his anger.

--------

"Lex?" Clark called as he walked into Lex's favourite room in the manor. Lex glared at his best friend as he shot another ball in on his expensive pool table.

"So have you finished you secretive hero meeting with the Justice League?" Lex said, mockingly.

"What's wrong with you?" Clark sighed. "You're not jealous, are you?"

"No! I'm not jealous!" Lex spat.

"Sure sound like it," Clark muttered.

"What?" Lex asked.

"Never mind," Clark sighed, "Okay, Lex I know I haven't been all so truthful to you, but come on, other then my parents and Pete, nobody knows. I haven't even told Lana and she's my girlfriend."

"So you're going out again?" Lex asked.

"Yes," Clark said, "we're taking it slow."

"You haven't taken it slow enough?"

"Shut up," Clark snapped.

"Clark," Lex started, "That's how you saved me the day we met?"

"Mmhmm," Clark nodded.

"Well," Lex shrugged, "having a superhero for a friend can be useful."

"Gee thanks," Clark said sarcastically.

"You were the one who saved me all those times," Lex said, grinning, very unlike himself.

"Yeah," Clark said, worried about the grin.

"Thanks," Lex said, "I don't think you know how much this means to me. I bet you also tried to save me when my dad fried my brain, hey?"

"I tried but failed," Clark said, "I was a little distracted when I got there by some people."

"Clark, can you tell me what happened in those seven weeks?" Lex asked.

"No," Clark said instantly, "You almost got your self killed last time. I can't be there to save you every time. But I can tell you that you found out about my powers then."

"How?"

"I pushed you out of the way when a car almost ran you over," Clark said, "I used my body to stop it. There was a large dent in the car, so you sort of realised what happened."

"Are you ever gonna tell me what else happened?"

"Maybe," Clark said, "When your dad dies."

"I wish, but he's like a cockroach" Lex grinned. Clark sniggered. "So what powers do you have?"

"I think you've seen most," Clark said, "I've got super speed."

"That explains everything," Lex smirked, "Let me guess, strength?"

"Yeap," Clark said, "Invulnerability, x-ray vision."

"Oh I remember," Lex said, "When that girl, um what's her name? The one that stalked me, uh, Amy, yeah that's it, when she took my watch. You where looking for it. I remember I asked you if you were part blood hound, you told be you where good at seeing needles in haystacks."

"I can't believe you remembered that," Clark grinned. "It was years ago!"

"After all the quotes I quote in a day," Lex shrugged. "I don't see how it does?"

"You have a point," Clark said, "Lex; they've decided to split up into two groups."

"Why, to stop me from killing the Flash," Lex said, suddenly looking crestfallen.

"What wrong, Lex?" Clark asked, concerned.

"Something the red clown said," Lex muttered.

"What did he say," Clark asked.

"Well, apparently I kill his alternative self in another world," Lex said, softly.

"Lex that was another world," Clark consoled, "You're not gonna be like your father. Or their Lex Luthor"

"How do you know?"

"Easy," Clark said, "I know you don't want to become like your father, and you have me to make sure you don't. I believe in you."

"Thanks Clark," Lex smiled, "You don't know how much this means to me."

"Come on," Clark grinned, grabbing his friend by the arm to drag him towards the League, "Lets find out who's going to stay with you and whose coming with me."

"God," muttered Lex, "I hope that speeding red jackass goes with you."

----------------

**Next Chapter:** The League splits up. Lionel Luthor meets his 'son'. Pete meets half of the League. Batman makes contact with Bruce Wayne.

Cassie+cats: As much as I love clex, like the next girl…I think that would give Superman from JL a heart attack…which is something he cant have! I'm also trying to keep the pairings as cannon as possible…ain't it enough the story is kooked out? But I agree it would freak the league out.

Ozscott: Your not livin in Aussie land are ya….any way back on topic. I like your idea for the pairing, Supergirl and Pete…and Chloe with someone… Maybe Booster Gold or Dove. Dove might talk some sense into her, stop her from being so damn nosy… Thanks for the review

Cyborg: is updating two days later good for you…you should check what you wrote in your review had me laughing for a whole hour…son…Thanks dude…

Winthjo: cool name…glad your enjoying…I have no plans on cutting this story short…yet…laziness is a major ass problem with me, even though I'm on my computer for hours!

Nightwing: Wonderwoman and Superman…don't really like the ship, (Batman WW fan my self) but I have a small idea for the two, which I can't share yet, it's a secret.

Peace and Chicken Grease…

Afro


	4. Dividing

Chapter Four

"Lex are you sure you're gonna be okay with these guys," Clark asked.

"I thought you trusted them?" Lex asked.

"I do," Clark said, "But I don't trust your mouth. Just watch what you say, Lex. But if anything happens, call, I'll be here in a blink."

"I will," Lex said, "But I don't need to worry. If you trust them, I trust them. Even if they all hate me."

"They don't hate you,"

"That's what I love about you Clark," Lex laughed, "You're so naïve, it's hilarious."

"Har, har," Clark said, bluntly. "Come on let's go back and see what the groups are going to be."

"Okay," Lex shrugged, the two men began to walk back to the league. "If God loves me, Flash will be with you."

"Damn," Clark joked, "I guess he is staying here."

"Hardy har, har," Lex moaned as they entered the main room where the League was waiting for them.

"Have you guys figured out how you're going to split?" Clark asked.

"Yes," Superman said, "Batman, Shayera, Fire, Green Lantern, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Hawk and Dove will stay here. Flash, Wonderwoman, Booster Gold, Supergirl and I will go with you."

"I'm going to stay here with Luthor and try to figure out a way to get back home," Batman said, "I'll have more equipment available here."

"Okay," Clark nodded, "If that's okay with Lex."

"Sure, what ever," Lex said, "The sooner these guys go, the sooner we can get back to fighting meteor freaks."

Clark laughed.

"So when do we go?" Flash asked.

"We could go now," Clark said.

"Okay," Superman said. "How do we get there?"

"Use one of my cars," Lex said, "You'll have to squeeze in, but I'm sure you could throw Flash in the boot."

"How about I-"

"That's enough you two," Superman said, rubbing his forehead, "Thank God were splitting them."

"Yeah, thank God," Clark agreed.

"I'm driving," Booster said quickly.

"No!" Flash cried, "I refuse point blank to ride with you! You go too fast! Even for me!"

"Too think I thought you were a scary driver," Clark sniggered, grinning at Lex. "Hey Superman, you wanna know how Lex and I met?"

"Do I want to?" Superman asked.

"He ran me over," Clark grinned, "Off a bridge, and then I saved him."

"Maybe I was wrong," Flash said, Lex looked at him, "Goldie hasn't even hit a fly."

-----------

Lionel Luthor sighed. His only son was still trying to find out what happened in the past seven weeks of his life that were taken from him. Lionel knew that if Lex ever found out the truth he'd use it against his father in their never-ending chess game. Although, if Lex did find out what Lionel, the match would be over, Lex would win.

What confused Lionel the most was that he was certain Clark Kent knew yet the boy didn't seem to want to tell Lex. Though when Lionel thought about it, he was sure Lex also knew what Clark's secret was, which may have been why Clark didn't remind him.

If only he knew a way to get rid of the boy.

_Crash._

Distracted, Lionel stared at his door wondering what the noise was. Just as he stood up somebody knocked on his door. He walked over and pulled the door in revealing a bald man, with a strange crowd.

"Can I help you?" Lionel asked, eyeing the large Gorilla.

"I'm sure you can Mr Luthor," the monkey spoke. Lionel fell silent, stunned into oblivion. The monkey just spoke to him; maybe he should have gone to the mental ward instead of his son. This had to be a prank. Lionel started laughing.

"I suppose George of the Jungle will be arriving soon," Lionel laughed.

"So are you Mr Lex Luthor or not," the bald man asked.

"No," Lionel snapped, he felt somewhat insulted, "I'm his father, Lionel. Everyone should know that by now."

"That's interesting," the bald man smiled.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm your son," the man smiled, "From another dimension of course."

"You know we have quite a good mental ward around here," Lionel said, shaking his head.

"Oh I'm serious," Luthor smiled, "Hmm, I think I will try it another way, maybe you've heard of Superman?"

"No," Lionel said.

"How old is your son?" the Gorilla asked.

"Where did you get the monkey?" asked Lionel, finally accepting the monkey spoke.

"I'm a Gorilla," he growled. "How old is your son?"

"Twenty-something," Lionel shrugged. He was one for birthdays, even if it was his son's. "Why do you care?"

"Have you ever heard of Clark Kent?" Luthor asked. Lionel growled in frustration.

"Heard, annoyed by," Lionel snarled, "That's boy's been foiling my plans for the past few years. And he has been keeping my son from his destiny; the stupid farm boy's given him emotions. However I do not know Kent's big secret, yet."

"I can tell you," Luthor smiled, "If you're willing to take him down?"

"I am," Lionel snapped. "But first, who are you all?"

---------

"Mum, dad," Clark called as he walked into his home. Superman, Supergirl, Wonderwoman, Flash and Booster Gold followed him in. "Hello, anyone home?"

The house was silent, save Flash's whistling.

"Guess they're not home," Clark said, "They'll be back soon."

"Hey Clark?" asked Flash, "Shouldn't you be in school?"

Clark was silent for a minute before, "Oh crap."

-----------

"You don't by any chance have Bruce Wayne's number?" Batman asked..

"No," Lex said, "But I have his email."

"I'll have that then," Batman said, "Where's your laptop?"

"One's in my bedroom and another is in my pool room," Lex said, "I can take you now."

"Okay," Batman said.

"Is it true that another me killed the Flash?" Lex asked.

"Yes," Batman said.

"But I don't think he exists here," Lex said.

"Neither does Superman, yet," Batman said, Clark still hadn't reach Superman mode. The boy couldn't fly yet, which was what defined the Kryptonians.

"So why are you so interested in Bruce Wayne?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" Batman asked, as they entered the empty pool room.

"You're him," Lex said, as the door shut behind them, "Aren't you?"

Unexpectedly, Lex found him self slammed across the door.

"You say a word to any one," Batman hissed, "I'll make you wish you were never born."

Lex nodded, fearfully. Normally he wasn't one to take threats, but this man was scary.

------------

"Yo Clark," Pete called walking into the house, "Where were you today?"

"Who are you?" Pete raised a brow when a man dress in a gold and black spandex suit walked in. He had a small gold mask covering his face.

"Pete Ross," Pete said, "Who are you?"

"Booster Gold," the man said. Pete looked him up and down again.

"Clark!" Pete screamed. Clark zipped into the room followed by two other men. One was dressed in red tights and a red mask, with yellow lighting bolts for ears. The other also had tights on, that were red and blue. He had a red cape on and a shield shaped 'S' on his chest. A woman dressed in a swimming costume walked in, Pete grinned, "Little early for Halloween, I think?"

"Um, Pete," Clark said, "These are my friends."

"Clark," Superman said, warningly.

"Its okay," Clark said, "He knows about my powers."

"Okay," Superman said.

"Pete, this is me from another reality," Clark said, pointing to Superman, "But most people know him as Superman, save his parents, who call him Clark Kent as well. I think he's just an older version of me. These guys are his friends, Wonderwoman, Flash and Booster Gold. Hey where's Supergirl?"

"In the Bathroom," Flash said.

Pete stood staring at Clark for a minute, before bursting out into laughter while pointing at Superman. He howled hysterically, "You're gonna wear that when your older?"

"Shut up, Pete!" Clark snapped, going red.

"Suppose it's better then the plaits shirts," Pete said.

"So you believe me?" Clark asked smiling.

"After all the wacky crap we've seen the last few years," Pete said, "By the way Lana and Chloe are going to both come over later."

"Oh no," Clark said, "Where am I gonna hide these guys?"

"We could wear normal clothes," Wonderwoman said. "And we'll go by our real names."

"What about Superman?" Clark asked.

"Kal-el," Superman shrugged. "So lead us to your clothes."

"Preferably not the plaits shirts though," Flash said, "So are they hot?"

"Are they hot?" Pete laughed, walking towards the kitchen. He smashed into Kara. "Sorry!"

"Who are you?" Kara asked.

"Pete," Pete said, some what faintly.

"He's my best friend," Clark said.

"Oh," Kara said, blushing, when she noticed the young black man was eying him.

"Okay we better go get dressed," Superman said. He suddenly had a major urge to knock Pete out. Why was he staring at his cousin like that?

"Um, you two might have to wear my mum's clothes," Clark said to Wonderwoman and Kara.

"So long as her clothes aren't like yours," Kara said.

----------

**Next Chapter:** Chloe and Lana meet some of the League. Flash does something stupid, and causes a small problem. Bruce Wayne contacts Batman. Clark's parents enter the picture. Lionel and Luthor begin to work together to take Clark, Superman and the League down.

Thanks for the review Nightwing, and thanks everyone else for reading.

Peace and Chicken Grease…

Afro


	5. Introducing

**Chapter Five**

Clark and Pete sat talking quietly, waiting for the League to come down.

"So who are they all?" Pete asked.

"The girl with the black hair is Diana," Clark said, "the guy in red was the Flash, and the other one was Booster Gold. And Superman well…you know?"

"So what can do we tell Chloe and Lana when they come over?" Pete asked grinning.

"I'll say that Superman is my dad's cousin or something," Clark shrugged.

"That could work," Pete nodded. A throat cleared, the boys turned to face Kara. She was wearing one of Martha's old jeans skirt and a red blouse which she tied in a knot to reveal her carved belly.

"Hope, I'm not interrupting," she smiled.

"No," Clark said, "We're just thinking of a way to explain who you guys are to Lana and Chloe."

"Okay," Kara smiled, sitting next to Pete. "Diana hasn't found anything to fit her, all of your mum's shirts are either to big or two small. Kal-el is dressed his just looking for a pair or glasses. Booster is ready but he said he needs to fix his hair. As for Flash, he's too picky."

"Well the Flash doesn't surprise me but, what's wrong with Booster's hair?" Clark asked.

"It's Gold," Kara said, smirking, "It looks like real gold, so his trying to find some sort of beanie."

"I don't have any," Clark said, "I have a few hats, but he can say that he's just dyed his hair. They won't ask about it."

"They better not," Booster said, walking in dressed in one of Clark's jeans and a plait shirt. Clark noticed how the man's hair shone as though it was truly gold. Pete seemed to notice it too.

"You think we could shave that off, and sell it," he asked.

"Probably not," Booster Gold grinned. "Where are the other guys?"

"Well I'm here," Superman said walking in dressed in black pants and a farmer's shirt which belonged to Clark's father. "Diana's coming down now. She's looking for something to tie her hair with."

"And I found it," Diana said walking in dressed in brown, knee-length shorts and a purple blouse. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail. "Where's the Flash?"

"Here," Flash said walking in with only a pair of jeans on.

"Did Clark run out of shirts?" Superman asked.

"No," Flash said, "He just ran out of non-plait shirts."

"Go put a shirt on Wally," Superman smiled. Wally sighed and zipped out of the room. He was back in three seconds with a white t-shirt.

"Didn't look hard enough," Flash said.

---------

"Clark, you home?" Chloe said walking into Kent house; Lana followed her in, "The door was open, so Lana and I let ourselves."

"Hello," Chloe and Lana jumped to see a young man with red hair leaning by the door frame grinning at them. "You two must be Lana and Chloe. Clarkie told us a lot about you."

"Who are you?" Chloe asked, Lana gave him a distrusting look.

"Wally," Flash said, he had a confused look on his face before saying, "I'm Clark's biological uncle."

"What?" The two girls said in surprise.

"Yup," Wally smiled as Superman walked in.

"Who are you?" Chloe asked, instantly.

"Kal-el," Superman smiled.

"So are you related to Clark too?" Lana asked.

"Is he related?" Wally laughed. "That's his dad."

"What?" the girls both squeaked.

"Excuse as one minute," Superman smiled as he dragged Wally out of the room. The girls watched them. Once Superman knew they were out of hearing distance he whacked Wally across the head.

"What was that for?" Wally grimaced.

"You just told them I was Clark's dad," Superman hissed.

"Well, what was I meant to say," Flash snapped.

"That we were cousins from out of town!" Superman sighed, "That's what we all discussed.

"Well I wasn't listening," Flash said, sheepishly.

"Well it's to late know," Superman sighed, as Clark slipped into the room. Booster Gold and Wonderwoman.

"Who told them that Superman was my dad?" Clark asked.

"That was me," Flash said, awkwardly.

"Great," Clark said, "Now Chloe won't rest until she learns everything about you guys."

"Flash!" Superman snapped.

"What?"

"Never mind," Superman sighed, "We'll have to go by it."

"We can't," Clark said. "How are you gonna explain everything?"

"Leave that up to me," Booster said.

"I'd rather not," Superman said.

"I'm serious," Booster said, "Okay, Flash what did you say to them?"

"That Supes was his dad and I was an uncle," Wally shrugged.

"Okay," Booster Gold said. "Diana you and Superman can be Clark's folks, Wally can be a stupid uncle and Kara and I can be older siblings."

"How do we work that all out?" Diana said, "They will ask questions."

"If they ask why you left Clark," Booster said, "Say that he was kidnapped and pronounced dead. But then we noticed similarities between him and Supes and decided to come here."

"But what if Chloe searches for information about you guys," Clark said.

"We don't exist," Booster said.

"Exactly," Clark said.

"Ask Luthor," Flash said, "Isn't he rich enough to make us fake passports and I.D's?"

"I suppose," Clark said, "I'll call him now. You guys introduce your selves to them."

"Okay," Superman said. "Where's Kara?"

"Here," the girl said as she walked in. "Clark, your friends want to speak to you. Pete's told them it'll be better if you explain it."

"Okay," Clark said, "What about Lex?"

"I can run back there now and tell him," Flash said. "Batman can help him."

"Okay," Superman said, "But you're not to fight with him."

"We can tell the girls that you're having a shower," Diana said. "Let's not keep our guests waiting."

"I'll ask them to leave," Clark said, "I'll tell them I'll explain everything tomorrow."

-----------

"Has Wayne contacted you yet?" Lex asked as he walked into his office.

"No," Batman said.

"So why are you contacted him," Lex asked.

"We may need his help," Batman said, "I'm also trying to contact some of the other people here, such as the Flash's counterpart."

"If he's as smart as your Flash," Lex said. Batman smirked and looked up Lex only to see him fall to the ground after the Flash used him as a wall to brake against,

"Hello Lexy," he grinned. "Superman and Clark want you to make us fake I.D's and birth certificates for my self, Supes, Clark, Kara, Diana and Mikey."

"Why?" Batman asked as Lex stood up glaring at him.

"Cause we're telling Lana and Chloe, that Supes was his dad, and Diana his mum," Flash said, "I'm his uncle and Kara and Mikey are his sis and bro."

"Alright," Lex said, "It'll take me a few hours to call but its done. What names do I us?"

"Um, Kal-el, Wally, Michael, Kara, and Diana," Flash said. "You might wanna make a fake one for Clark with a different name."

"What about when we leave?" Batman asked.

"If we leave," Flash shrugged, "I suppose Clark could tell them that everything was fake and that we tricked him."

"Oh that's nice," Lex said, sarcastically.

"Yeah," Flash said, "But they won't ask as much questions."

"He's right," Batman said. "Lex you go and call up and get everything arranged. Flash go back and tell Superman that everything should be ready soon. Meanwhile I have a letter to read."

"Okay," Flash said, zooming off. Lex walked off before casting a look at the man.

Batman looked up waited until Lex left the room. He smiled to himself. This Lex Luthor wasn't as bad as their world's Luthor. He'd have to talk to Clark about it to make sure Lex stayed the same. He turned back to the computer and opened his email and read it.

_To: Lex Luthor._

_From: Bruce Wayne._

_Lex Luthor._

_I don't know why you sent me a picture of a bat, but are you trying to tell me something? Stop wasting my time._

_Bruce Wayne_

Batman sighed, before typing up another email.

_Bruce,_

_I'm not Lex Luthor; I just used his bat-mail. I sent you the bat, because I know it means something to you, Batboy. I would like to meet you in person. I don't mean you any harm, and neither does Lex Luthor. I merely need your help._

_Batman._

Batman rolled his eyes at what he typed, but sent it any way.

------

"Clark, sweet-heart," Martha called as she placed her shopping onto the bench.

"Hey Mrs Kent," Martha jumped when a young man with gold hair walked in. "My names Michael, I'm Clark's new friend."

"Hello dear," Martha smiled, "Any friend of Clark's is a family friend."

"Hey mum," Clark said, walking in followed by three two other men and two women.

"Hey sweetie," she smiled, as Jonathon walked in.

"Hey dad," Clark smiled.

"Who are your friends?" Jonathon smiled, slapping his son affectionately across the back.

"Um, it's a little hard to explain," Clark said, "But they're from another reality."

"Huh?" his parents both said.

"Well, this guy here," Clark said, pointing at Superman "Is me, grown up."

"Clark, are you sure?"

"Yes," Clark nodded, "He has all my powers, plus more."

"Show them to me," Jonathan said. It wasn't that he didn't trust his son, but he just met this man.

"Yes, sir," Superman smiled, "But we better go out side."

"Sure," Jonathan said leading the Superheros outside. "Go for it."

Superman grinned before letting out a jet of fire from his eyes. He then walked over to Jonathon's truck and lifted it over his head. He dropped it before speeding up to Jonathon to stand next to him.

"Believe me?" Superman smiled.

"What do I have in my pocket?"

"You wallet, car keys, a packet of gum and a mini torch," Superman smiled.

"Okay," Jonathan gasped, "How did this happen?"

"It's our world's fault," another person spoke, one with gold hair, "We were fighting this beast, and when we killed it, it sent us here."

"So who are you all?"

"I'm Michael, or Booster Gold," the man asked, who was only a few years older then Clark.

"I'm Wally West or the Flash," a man with red hair said, he looked around Lex's age.

"I'm Diana," a pretty woman with long black hair and blue eyes said.

"Kara, or Supergirl," a blonde girl said, "I'm Superman's cousin."

"I'm Superman," the older version of Clark said.

"And together, we make the Justice League," Wally smirked.

"Justice League?"

"In our world," Superman started, "We made a large group of Superheros to protect earth."

"Wow," Martha said.

"Uh, dad," Clark said, uncomfortably. "Lex knows."

"Knows what," Jonathan asked. "About these guys?"

"Them, and my powers!" Clark said, hiding behind Superman.

"WHAT?" Jonathan barked. The entire group cringed.

"I had to tell him," Clark said quickly. "He saw me use my powers on on of their friends who are now staying with Lex."

"They're staying with Lex?"

"Uh-huh," Clark squeaked.

"What if he informs his father?"

"He won't!" Clark said, "I trust him!"

"Clark!"

"Dad please," Clark said, "Besides, their friends can take care of themselves."

"Okay," Jonathan sighed, "But I still don't like it that you told him."

"I know," Clark shrugged.

--------

"All this time," Lionel said, "All this time, Clark Kent was an alien! I had him in my grasp as well the year he came here! I could have used him as a lab rat for the past fifteen or so years!"

"You still can if you help us," Luthor smiled.

"Yes," Lionel nodded, "Maybe finally I can get Lex to follow in my footprints properly. Now how do we take them down?"

"Do you have any Kryptonite?"

"What?"

"Meteor rock that came with Clark's ship," Luthor smiled.

"Yes," Lionel said, "Why?"

"Because it weakens him," Luthor smirked, "Once Superman, Clark and Supergirl are down, the rest of them are easy targets."

"It's a pity my son isn't like you," Lionel sighed.

"It's not too late," Luthor smirked.

--------------

**Next Chapter:** Bruce Wayne enters the picture, and Flash meets Bart Allen, and gets robbed. Chloe goes to Lex's and meets Don. Lex and Batman figure out what the beast is. Clark goes to school with Booster and Kara.


	6. Speedy

**Chapter Six.**

"Mr Luthor?" Lex and Batman looked up to see one of Lex's servants, a young woman with long reddish-brown hair and green eyes walked in smiling at them.

"Yes Julia?" Lex said, politely, causing Batman to raise an eyebrow. The dark knight was surprised at his courteousness.

"Mr Bruce Wayne is in the hall way outside waiting for you," Julia said. Lex's jaw dropped.

"How'd he get here so quickly?" Lex asked. Batman smirked. "You can let him in Julia."

"Okay sir,"

"Lex," Lex said, "call me Lex."

"Sure Lex," Julia smiled before leaving the room to let Bruce Wayne inside. Batman took a good look at his alternative self. He was about twenty-four, dark brown hair sat perfectly on his head as his blue eyes glared across the room at lex.

"Is there a reason you sent me those emails, Luthor," Bruce asked, cutting to the chase "You're giving me the distinct feeling you seem to like bats a tad bit to much."

"I didn't send them," Lex said, pointing behind him, "He did."

Bruce looked around with raised brows. "I heard you had mental problems, but I thought make-belief friends were only for children."

"I-" Lex looked around only to find Batman had disappeared from sight. "Batman?"

"Batman?" Bruce laughed, somewhat nervously. "Are you drunk?"

"Wow," Lex muttered, as he watched Batman drop from the ground behind Bruce. "You're good."

"I'd like to think so," Bruce said.

"Not you," Lex drawled, pointing behind Bruce. The other billionaire turned and jumped in shock when he saw a man dressed in black tights, a black cape and a bat shaped mask. One almost identical to the one he wore during the night.

"Who the hell?" Bruce muttered.

"Lex, get out," Batman said.

"But this is-"

"Out!" Batman snapped. Lex rolled his eyes and left the room.

"Who are you?" Bruce whispered. He swallowed nervously. Did Lex Luthor know that he was Batman? Bruce only donned the identity of Batman two months ago, to protect Gotham, but now there was a man who seemed to know who and what he was.

"I'm you," Batman said, "From another version of this world."

"I'm meant to believe you?"

"Your mother was Martha, your father was Thomas," Batman said, "Your uncle was Philip, your grandpa was Jack, and your great grand mother was Laura Elizabeth Wayne."

"Please," Bruce sighed, rolling his eyes, "You could have gotten that of the net."

"You once fell through the grounds at your home," Batman said, annoyed at his younger versions child-like action. "You found caves filled with bats. You swore on the day of your parents funeral that you'd rid Gotham City of all evil."

"How do you know all this?" Bruce asked, "I haven't told any one but-"

"Alfred," Batman said, "Don't worry, he didn't tell me. I told him, in my world at least."

"What do you want from me?" Bruce asked, suspiciously.

"Your help to get back home to our world," Batman said. "My friends and I need your help."

"Friends?"

"There is going to be other heroes out there Bruce," Batman said, "You can meet one soon. His name is Clark Kent."

"Oh," Bruce said. "Is he from your world?"

"No," Batman said, "Your world. He'll become a very trustworthy ally and a worthy friend. Trust me."

----------

Clark groaned in annoyance and turned to Superman, "Does he usually talk this much?"

Superman looked at Clark and then at Wally and nodded. The fastest man alive was yapping away about anything that came to his mind. Girls, sleep, speed force, Lex Luthor, sex, girls, toilet paper, wrestling, Orlando Bloom, pirates, football, the X-men, girls, tooth brushes, the Irish, Green Lantern, music, girls, the Simpsons, angels, cars, movies, and girls. Now he was talking about how wonderful it was to work with the League.

"You know what the best part is, Clarkie?" Flash asked. Clark growled, frustrated at the nickname. "All the girls wear tights and boy, does it bring out their butts."

"Flash!" Diana and Superman scolded. Kara giggled.

"Hey Flash," Clark said, shaking his head, "I bet I could beat you in a race to Metropolis, the Daily Planet."

"I'm the fastest man alive, Clarkie," Flash said, bluntly.

"What? You chicken?" Clark said, innocently. It was enough for the Flash to reconsider.

"No one calls the Flash a chicken!" Flash said standing on. "You're on, Clarkie!"

Clark stood up, "Let's go outside."

"Clark," Superman said, "Don't bother, I can tell you know. He'll whoop your ass."

"I know I can beat him," Clark said, stubbornly, "Come on, Speedy. Show me what you're made of."

"Let him go, Kal," Kara said, "Some thing tells me Clark knows what he's doing."

"I hope," Superman said.

"Can some one count us in?" asked Clark, as he got himself ready to run.

"Okay," Booster said, "One! Two! Three!"

The two fast superheros shot of like bullets in the direction of Metropolis. Wonderwoman looked at Superman. "By the time Clark reaches Flash is going to return two or three times."

"No he won't," Clark said suddenly reappearing, "I was just trying to get rid of him."

Booster Gold and Supergirl burst out laughing, Wonderwoman giggled as Superman shook his head. "I, of all people, should have known."

"Puh-lease," Kara said, within laughter, "You, are way too much of a boy scout to think up something like that."

-----------

Wally grinned as he reached the Daily Planet building. He sat himself down at a bench and waiting for the younger man to reach him. He waited. And waited. He sighed and looked down at the Rolex watch around his wrist. He had taken it from Lex Luthor just before they left for the farm. He wondered if Lex noticed it was missing. It had been more then five minutes since he arrived. Superman would have been able to make it four minutes earlier. He growled. _Clark Kent had tricked him! That little farm boy!_

He stood up and got ready to run back to Smallville when a teenager, ran past him. He watched as the boy unclipped the watch he nicked from Lex and bolted off. Flash was stunned, the people around the boy seemed to be frozen. And the dweeb had just stolen a watch he stole! He darted off, at the speed of light after the boy.

The kid turned his head and gasped when he saw the older man running after him and keeping up.

"Crap!" He squeaked.

"Damn right!" Wally snapped, dodging an old lady and her dog frozen on the street. "Give me back my watch!"

The boy ignored him and turned into an alley, Flash spun into the alley way and smirked when he noticed the boy was cornered. He stopped a few metres away from the boy and held out his hand.

"Just give me back the watch kid," Wally said, walking up slowly to him. The boy looked around nervously. "Don't bother trying to out run me again. I've had many years of experience, while you're just a little kid. Besides you'll probably run into another alley, kid."

"I'm not a kid!" the boy snapped, still searching for an escape root. "Who are you?"

"The Flash," Wally said, beginning to wonder if the boy was a younger version of himself. The boy had short blondish red hair that he spiked upwards and pale blue eyes. He was wearing black track pants and a red shirt with a yellow lighting bolt. His bag which was hanging by his side was black. It too had a yellow lighting bolt that was in a red circle. "What's your name kid? It's not Wally West is it?"

The boy was silent for a minute, but then he shook his head. "It's Bart."

"Okay," Wally said.

"I'm guessing Flash ain't your real name, man," Bart said.

"It's Wally West," Wally said.

"Why the hell did you just ask me if my name was Wally then?"

"Long story," Flash said.

Bart lifted his bag to his chest and opened it. He pulled out a few cards and then threw one at Wally. Flash caught it, and turned it around to read it. It was an identification card. There was a picture of Bart grinning widely, and next to the photo it wrote:

_Wally West_

_DOB: March 19 1987._

"Its one of my names," Bart said looking at the ground.

"Why'd you take my watch?" Wally asked. "Stealing's wrong. You should know that."

He decided not to mention he nicked the watch first.

"Not if you don't hurt any one," Bart said, rebelliously.

"How do you know you didn't hurt me," Wally snapped, "What if I got that watch of a close friend or family member? You don't think I wouldn't be upset. How would you like it if I stole that bag and everything in it, eh?"

"It's a stupid bag," Bart said.

"And you have no valuables in it?" Wally said, "No gifts from parents or friends, or pictures?"

"First off, my parents think I'm a freak," Bart snarled, Wally flinched, "Second; I don't need friends."

"Every one needs a friend, kid," Wally shrugged. "Even you."

"I'm too quick for every one," Bart muttered. He pulled out the Rolex from his bag and threw it at Wally. The Flash caught it and wrapped it around his wrist. He watched as the boy walked past him and towards the entrance of the alley way. Wally walked after him just as three bulky brutes walked into the alley way. The biggest pulled out a small silver gun and pointed it at Bart's head

"Hand of the bag," another man, growled, eying the Rolex, "And the watch."

"No way!" Bart snapped. Wally squeezed his shoulder and pulled the boy behind him. Wally heard the trigger being pulled back.

"Now!" the man with the gun barked. Wally turned towards Bart and mouthed 'run' as he nodded.

"Hand it over buddy," Wally said, smiling at Bart. Bart nodded and held the bag forward. Just as the third man leaned in to grabbed the bag, Wally grabbed Bart by the arm and zipped them out of the alley way. They could hear the swearing as Wally rushed the boy towards Smallville.

"Where are we going?" asked Bart mistrustfully.

"A friend's," Wally said, "My friends and I all have special gifts like yours. We use them to help people and to save lives."

"What do you get out of it?"

"Satisfaction, that I'm doing the right thing," Wally said, instantly, "And more importantly; girls!"

"Awesome, man!" Bart said, finally agreeing with what Wally was saying.

--------

"So when are you gonna check out your sources to see if Clark's new family is for real or not," Pete asked, smirking. Lex had rung him and told him that it was now safe for Chloe to search for the information.

"I'm not," Chloe said, Pete raised an eyebrow to stun to speak. "First I'm gonna tell Clark and then I'm going to Lex's."

"Actually it'll be better off if you skip Clark and go to Lex," Pete said, "'Sides, Lex has already checked it up."

"Has he?" Chloe said.

"Yup," Pete grinned. "He just wanted to make sure it wasn't just another Rachel. For Clark's sake, he said."

"Oh good," Chloe grinned. "Lex believes their story?"

"Yeap," Pete said, "Actually it was Lex who found them."

"Oh okay," Chloe said frowning.

"What's wrong?" Pete asked.

"What if they want Clark to go back with them from wherever they came from?" Chloe said.

"It's up to Clark," Pete shrugged, "Though; I don't think he'll want to. I mean Lana and her dad don't live together."

-------------

"Hello Chloe," Lex grinned, as the blonde walked in. Chloe grinned at the billionaire, her smile faltered when she saw Bruce Wayne sitting opposite of him.

"You know Bruce Wayne?" Chloe gasped rushing towards the playboy.

"Hello, billionaire," Lex said, waving his hands in front of his face.

"Mr Wayne, it's a pleasure to meet you," she grinned holding out her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you too," Bruce smiled shaking her hand.

"You think I could get an interview," Chloe asked.

"I don't see why not," Bruce shrugged, smiling at her. Chloe's mouth broke into a large grin.

"She's known me for about three years," Lex muttered, "Never asked me for an interview."

"I guess I'm more interesting," Bruce grinned.

"Sure you are," Lex smirked, "But you don't have an evil son of a bitch for a father, whose trying to take over the world."

"No," Bruce smirked, "Fortunately."

"What's up, Chloe?" Lex asked.

"You heard about Clark's new family?" Chloe asked.

"Yeap," Lex smiled, "Don't worry Chloe, their story checks out, and Kal's ready to take a blood test."

"Good," Chloe smiled just as there was a knock on the door. The three turned to see two men walk in. The large man, who was twice the size of the first, had a crop of short spiky red hair, with a grouchy handsome looking face. The other man had ear length blonde hair and a sweet looking face.

"Hello," the smaller man said politely. He looked at Chloe with open eyes, but the second she looked him directly in the eyes, he looked away awkwardly.

"Er, Bruce, Chloe meet Hank and Don," Lex said, "eh… My cousins."

"Hello," Bruce and Chloe said, together.

"Sup," Hank said, as he sat down on one of the couches. He lifted his feet onto the desk and smirked at Lex, who closed his eyes impatiently. Don sat beside his brother, and sighed.

"Hank, take your feet of the table," Don moaned.

"Is that whiskey?" Hank asked, pointing at a crystal jar. He decided to ignore his brother like usual.

"Yes," Lex said, not bothering to explain which one it was, he doubted Hank gave a shit.

"Fill us up," Hank grinned, Lex nodded and began to fill the piss-coloured drink. "Bit more, bit more. Yeah, that's it."

Don groaned, as Chloe giggled.

"Hey Lex?" Hank asked

"Yeah," Lex answered.

"You got milk?"

"Um, I guess so," Lex said, sounding confused. "Why?"

"For Donny here," Hank snorted. Bruce smirked as Lex sniggered. Don blushed furiously, suddenly wanting to punch his brother. He looked up at Chloe, who was grinning at him. He went bright red as he looked away faster then before. He winced as he felt a sharp pain in his neck

"Well," Chloe started, "I have to leave, Mr Wayne, when will you be able we can have that interview?"

"I can call you," Bruce said, "I think I might be here for a while."

"I'll give you my details," Chloe said pulling out a business card from her handbag.

"I think you should also give one to Don," Hank let out a snort, as Don went redder.

Chloe nodded and pulled out another business card, and handed it to Don. She grinned at him as the small blonde man slowly took it off her.

"Bye guys," Chloe said, before leaving. Hank turned to his brother, and grinned when he saw the younger man staring at the card in awe.

"Happy, Don?" Hank smirked.

"Shut up," Don whispered, still staring at the card.

------------

"Hey Batman," Lex said as he entered his office. Batman was sitting at his desk on the computer. "What are you up to?"

"I found the creature that sent us here," Batman said, not looking up.

"What is it?" Lex asked walking behind Batman to look at the screen. It was a large creature with the body of a bull, the wings of an eagle and the head of a man. "It's a Sheedu Lamussu."

"An Assyrian winged bull," Batman said, "Although what we fought against had the body of a lion."

"It's strange though," Lex observed, "The Lamussu is meant to be a spiritual guardian. Its name 'Sheedu Lamussu' means 'Repellent of Evil'."

"Which makes this even more confusing," Batman sighed.

"I don't think they can move in our world," Lex said.

"There's a myth," Batman started, "That there are people who are able to control the Lamussu. They can awake it from stone to a real creature."

"But who awoke it?"

"I don't know," Batman said, "it could be anyone from their group. Luthor, Grodd, Shade, Joker, Parasite. Any one of them."

"Damn," Lex sighed.

---------------

**Next Chapter:** Wally introduces Bart to his friends. Don email Chloe. Hawkgirl almost gets caught by Julia, but Lex distracts her. Clark and Superman discuss each others lives. Pete and Supergirl play a game of basket-ball.

Ozscott: Don't fall off! I'm not that exciting! I'm glad I'm having such a reaction. Next chapter you'll get some Pete/Kara and Chloe/Don action. I'm still deciding other pairings. I have a very good idea for Lex, and it's gonna surprise you all!

Silence: Does your name mean I should shut up… Any way, bad joke of the day is done… I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

Phoenix Skyborne: My bad on the Out of characterism…but im hopeless at keeping them in character… even though I practically live of both shows…As for mum instead of mom, I'm an Aussie, so for me seeing mom looks weird! Its sounds weirder…

And I so don't remember using a 'torch' in this fic… oh well, you have to put up with the Aussie Lingo, but if I start making characters say things like Crikey! Or Fair Dinkum, then you can kick me!

Gizmo: Hooked ay? Well, honestly, one of us must be drunk…its probably me, since I'm the aussie… I'm surprised so many peeps are reading this but I suppose it shouldn't surprise me, cuz I'm just great…(note sarcasm)

Peace and Chicken Grease

Afro


	7. Basketball

Chapter Seven

"Flash is taking his sweet time," Kara said. It had been almost half an hour since the speed demon left.

"You don't think he got himself in trouble do you?" Diana asked, worry etched in her tone.

"No," Superman said, nervously, not believing his own words. "Flash can take care of himself."

"You don't sound too sure," Martha said. "But I'm sure he is quite capable of taking care of himself."

"He is," Diana said, "However, we almost lost him a few months ago."

"How?" Jonathan asked as Martha gasped softly.

"He ran a little too fast," Kara said, plainly.

"Just how fast can he run?" Clark asked.

"Faster then light," Superman said, standing up, "I better go find him."

"What for?" Booster Gold said through a mouth full of ice-cream. He strutted to the couch and sat down placing his legs on the table. "He probably just got distracted by some girl and lost track of the time. Nice ice-cream Mrs Kent."

"I'm glad you're making your self at home," Martha smiled, as Superman sighed.

"Look, Supes," Booster said through another mouthful of ice-cream, "He is gonna walk through that door any second now, with either a reasonable explanation, or a girl."

Right on que, the door opened and Wally speed in followed by a younger boy.

"Ookaayyy," Booster dragged on, "I didn't know you were a bisexual, Wally?"

"Huh?" Flash said, missing what the man from the future said. Superman back handed Booster across the head. "Uh dudes, this is me, from this world, although he's name is Bart."

"Hey dudes," Bart grinned, "So are you all freaks too?"

"Great," Clark sighed. "Another one."

Booster sniggered, "I have to put up with him almost all day."

"No offence Boost," Kara said, "But Wally doesn't talk as much as you do."

"I don't talk!" Booster snapped, spitting out a chunk of melting ice-cream onto Wonderwoman's face. He swallowed as Diana gritted her teeth and wiped of the cream. "Um… sorry, Princess."

"So why am I here?" Bart asked, edging away from the Amazonian.

"It's a long story, kid," Flash said, "But I can make it short. Listen well."

"Okay," Bart nodded. There was a short silence before a strange humming filled the room. Everyone stared at the Flash but was stunned to find that he was speaking to quickly for any of them to understand. But Bart seemed to be able to understand everything. The humming stopped and Bart nodded, somewhat unbelievably, "How is any of this possible."

"That's what where trying to figure out," Wally said. "Any way, I'll introduce you to the gang."

"Okay," Bart nodded.

"This is Kara, that's Diana, that's Mikey," Wally said, pointing respectively at Supergirl, Wonderwoman and Booster Gold. "That's Kal-el or Superman."

He pointed at Superman who held out his hand; Bart looked at him mistrustfully but shook his hand eventually. Flash continued, "That's Clark, he's Supes double, and that's Clark's mum and dad."

"Hi sweetie," Martha smiled, "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Ha!" Booster laughed, "Flash, not want food? That'd be the day!"

Flash whacked Booster across the head before stealing his bowl of ice-cream. He swallowed the entire lot in three seconds.

"Hey!"

------------

Dove sat in between Green Arrow and Fire staring contemplatively at the business card that Chloe gave him. The three of them, plus Black Canary were playing on Lex's play station, taking turns to verse one another. Right now Fire and Green Arrow were battling it out on a very old game, Mortal Kombat, a fighting game. He himself had utterly no skill at the game, and would just play by constantly pressing two buttons which would either have his character kick or punch his opponent. He had versed Fire, Black Canary and Green Arrow and had his ass whooped each of the five times he played each person (much to Green Arrow's delight). Truth was he was to busy thinking about Chloe Sullivan.

_Stop thinking about her! You have no chance!_

"Whoo!" Green Arrow finally beat Fire in the match; it was enough to distract Don for a minute. Arrow was playing as Liu Kang, the games Bruce Lee-like hero, and Fire was playing as Frost which was ironic as the one controlled fire as the other preferred ice. Black Canary played as Sonya Blade, the resident headstrong woman in the game.

Don himself chose to fight as Johnny Cage, he knew utterly nothing about the character but according to Arrow, he was meant to be a good fighter. Don was putting him to shame.

"Hey Donny, your turn," Arrow said throwing the control into Don's lap. Don nodded and picked the control up. He waited until Arrow set up the next match, before choosing Johnny Cage again. "Ready to lose?"

"Yes," Don said, without thinking. Fire and Black Canary giggled as Arrow chortled, "I mean no!"

"You seem distracted," Fire said, "Some thing bothering you?"

"No," Don said, too quickly. Both girls picked this up easily, although Arrow seemed busier in kicking Don's butt.

"It's a woman isn't it?" Fire said.

"No," Don exclaimed

"So what's her name?" Canary asked.

"There isn't some one," Don said, quickly.

"Don, don't bother lying about _that_ to a girl," Oliver grinned, finally coming back to reality. "Besides you have a hopeless poker face. Even I can tell it's a girl."

"Can we just play the game," Don sighed.

"Fine, but if I win," Oliver betted, "You spill the beans."

"Arrow!" Don exclaimed, "I'm not gonna gamble! It's wrong!"

"You're not gambling," Arrow argued. "I see no money involved. Come on, who knows? Maybe out of desperation you win for once."

"Okay," Don sighed, knowing that Green Arrow was more determined then the Flash on a hunger strike. "Just this once."

"Fine," Arrow grinned, evilly.

-------------

"Where is every one?" Shayera asked, as she exited the bedroom she shared with John Stewart. She stretched her wings as she turned her head to the left to see that the hall was empty, she then cocked her head to the right to find that side empty too. She began to walk in the direction to Lex's pool room when she heard a whistling coming from a corner she was heading towards. Shayera sped up, the whistling sounding very familiar, as did the tune. The song sounded like a marching song.

"Shayera!" A voice hissed from behind her, she jumped and turned to see Lex behind her.

"What?"

"That's Julia's whistling," Lex said, "She doesn't know you are here!"

Shayera nodded and ran towards her door as the whistling got louder, she turned the knob and pushed the door open. In her rush, she fell into the room, and landed on her wings. Lex sniggered and closed her door for her, just as Julia turned the corner.

"Oh. Hey Julia," Lex smiled, leaning against the door casually.

"Hey," she smiled.

"What are you up to?" Lex asked, coolly.

"Just on a break," Julia said, "Thought I'd look around. See if I've missed cleaning anything."

"You are on a break and you're looking for work?" Lex laughed.

"So, what are you up to?" she smiled, flirtingly. Lex grinned.

"Not much," Julia smirked, and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him away from the room Shayera was hiding in.

"Eugh," Shayera grimaced. "Poor girl."

----------

"Ha! HA!" Arrow shouted happily. "And the winner is, by pathetic playing from opponent, Green Arrrrooooowwwww!"

Dove groaned, as the girls giggled.

"Okay, Donny, spill the beans," Arrow said, still grinning. Dove sighed and pulled out the business card. He handed it to Arrow, hesitantly.

"What is it?" Fire asked, peering over Arrow's shoulder.

"Who's Chloe Sullivan?" Canary asked, as she peered over the other side.

"She's Lex and Clark's friend," Don said, "I met her earlier today."

"So why don't you ask her out on a date," Arrow said, catching on. "Ain't that hard buddy, just go up to her with a flower and ask her out."

Don silently shook his head, going red as the door swung open. Green Lantern, Hank and Shayera walked inside, quickly. Shayera was still nervous about almost getting caught by Julia. Hank took one look at his younger brother.

"What's wrong with you?" Hank said. He then glared at everyone in thew room. He was known for his over protective behaviour towards his younger brother, "Are you messing with my baby brother?"

"Nope," Arrow said, "but your baby brother has a crush."

"Oh," Hank snorted, "the blonde chick, Chloe?"

"Yeah," Arrow smirked.

"I don't have a crush on her!" Don said, trying to keep his dignity. "And I am not a baby."

"Don't worry doll," Fire said, pulling Don up, "We girls will help you get your girl. Worry not about these dorks."

"I don't- Ahh!" Don screamed as Shayera grabbed him by another arm and dragged him out the door. "Where are you taking me!"

"Make over," Canary smiled evilly, all the boys gasped.

"HELP!" Don screeched, bird-like. Though not much like a dove.

"Should we help him?' Hank asked.

"No way," Arrow said, outraged, "We may become test subjects too."

----------

"I don't need a make over," Don cried, as they dragged him into Lex's office "Women say I'm cute! Like Snoopy!"

"Which Snoop Dog would that be?" Shayera asked as they sat him down on the chair, in front of the computer.

"What are you guys doing?" Don asked.

"Chloe gave you her business card," Fire said.

"So we are going to help you email her," Black Canary said.

"I don't want to email her!" Don cried, "If we go back to our world, I'll never see her again! What's the point?"

"Oh please," Shayera sighed, "Try taking a risk, you might like it."

"I did take a risk with the Annihilator," Don sighed, "But that was different, I knew it was going to work. This, this is different. I don't wanna hurt her."

The three girls sighed, some what happily.

"What if you could make it work?" Fire said. "Would you still go for it?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Don shrugged.

"That's enough for me," Fire said, pulling another chair to the computer. She pulled out the keyboard and then used the mouse to open the email. Shayera read, "interesting email Lex."

"He has another email," Black Canary said, pointing on the screen, I guess this one is his work email."

"Any the other must be naughty email," Shayera sniggered. "Cyber play I presume."

"Check it for porn," Canary giggled. Don blushed.

"I don't think Lex is one for porn," Don suggested.

"Yeah right," Shayera snorted. "Any way, start typing, Fire."

"Okay," Fire said as she began to type into the email, jokingly she pretended to read what she was writing, "_Dear Chloe, I want to sex you up. Meet me at Lex's mansion for a good time. Donny. _Okay _send_."

"Ahh! No!" Don screamed pulling Fire away from the computer as the girls burst out laughing. Don checked the screen to see that Fire hadn't sent anything of the sort. Instead it read;

'_Dear Chloe,_

_It's Don, you met me at Lex's earlier today. I was wondering if you'd like to get with me for a cup of coffee. I'll pay._

_Don._'

"Can I send it?" Fire said.

"No," Don said, Fire shrugged and clicked the send button. "NOO!"

----------

Clark sighed as he leaned into his sofa, relaxing as Superman read through Clark's notes on the cave. "Am I seriously gonna were that suit you wore. I'll look like a dork."

"Well, it'll help hide your identity," Superman smiled, "Its actually quite comfortable too."

"That is what scares me," Clark grinned. "So what about Kara? I thought no one else survived from Krypton. That's what Jor-El said."

"Well he made a few mistakes," Superman answered, grinning "She's from a city in Krypton called Argo. Her father was my father, eh, our father's younger brother. I believe his name was Zor-El."

"How'd you find her?"

"She found me," Superman said, "after her space ship crashed on my truck in Smallville, er, my Smallville."

"When do you think I'll find my Kara?"

"Beats the heck out of me," Superman shrugged, he smiled before adding: "I need to stop speaking like Wally. He has an evil influence on every one. Except Batman."

"So when did you form the Justice League?"

"A few years ago," Superman said. "We started of with seven of us at first but then something happened that changed everything."

"What happened and who were the first seven?" Clark asked, interested as it might have to do his future.

"The first seven where myself, Batman, Flash, Green Lantern, Wonderwoman, J'onn J'onnz, and Hawkgirl," Superman said.

"Who's John Jones?" Clark asked. "I don't remember meeting him."

"Oh, that because he is still home," Superman said, "Along with the rest of my friends. He's a Martian."

"From Mars?" Clark said, stunned.

"Yes," Superman grinned.

"How many are there of you guys?"

"Hundred or more," Superman, "We keep getting new members."

"So why did you get more heroes in the League?"

"We had a small incident a year or two ago," Superman sighed, "One of our own betrayed us to her own kind. We almost lost Earth that year, but she decided she was one of us first."

"So it was either Diana or Shayera," Clark said, "And Diana seems way too loyal to betray any one, so I'm guessing it's Shayera?"

"Yeah," Superman said, "But don't worry, she's on our side, she helped us defeat them."

"Do you think she'll try the same thing here?" Clark asked. "I mean our Shayera?"

"I don't know, Clark," Superman said, pushing his glasses up.

"Why do you wear those?" Clark asked.

"All part of my secret identity," Superman said. "You can't tell if Superman or Clark Kent are the same person."

"Oh," Clark said, biting his lip. "So you really can fly?"

"Yes," Superman smiled, "So will you."

"Oh," Clark said, nervously.

"What's wrong?"

"I have a fear of heights," Clark said. There was a silence before Superman burst out laughing.

"I think I'll teach you," Superman smiled, they both looked at each other when the heard the sound of a basketball going through a hoop, followed by a "Yeahhh!"

The two Kryptonians looked out from the Fort's window to see Pete and Supergirl playing with Clark's basketball set. Right now Pete had the ball, and was dribbling it towards the hoop. Just as he jumped up to score Kara super sped and grabbed the ball of him.

"Kara!" Superman scolded.

"Hey! No powers," Pete snapped, as Kara flew to the hoop and scored.

"Four- One, I win!" Kara grinned, passing Pete the ball. Pete began to dribble once more only to have Kara cheat again. And Again. And Again. In the end she won by cheating. While Superman scolded her, Clark laughed loudly. Pete glared at him before throwing the ball at the youngest Kryptonian. Clark caught with one hand.

"Let's play," Clark said turning to Superman.

"Okay," Superman said, grabbing Clark. He flew them out the fort by the window and headed towards Kara and Pete. Clark had his eyes wide shut as they flew.

"You can fly too?" Pete asked, grinning wildly.

"Yes," Superman smiled.

"Clarkie's scared of heights," Pete said, just as the Flash and Bart zoomed in next to him.

"Are you guys gonna play?" Flash asked.

"Yeah," Clark said, "Want to join us?"

"Sure," Flash grinned, "What about you Barty?"

"Okay," Bart grinned.

"Maybe Diana and Booster wish to play," Superman said, just as Michael and Diana walked towards them. "You two want to join us in a game of basketball."

"Sure," Diana said. "I've never played before, but okay."

"What are the teams?" Bart asked.

"Clark and I can be the captains," Superman said, Clark nodded, "You pick first or I will?"

"You can," Clark grinned.

"Okay," Superman smiled, "I choose Flash."

"Pete," Clark said, he and Pete high-fived.

"Diana," Superman said.

"Kara," Clark said, Kara flew over and grinned at Clark as her and Pete high-fived.

"Michael," Superman said, knowing Booster Gold's powers where limited when it came to basketball.

"I pick Bart," Clark said, as his final team member zipped over. They began the game.

"Hey it's the Justice League verse the Newbie League," Flash laughed, dribbling the ball towards the hoop. "And Kara."

"The Newbie League?" Bart said. Just as Flash went to shoot he grabbed the ball off his and throw it at Pete who dribbled a little and passed it to Clark. "Can we use our powers?"

"No," Pete and Michael said. Kara caught the pass from Clark and shot it in, giving them a lead against the older heroes.

"Booyah!" Pete grinned.

"Ohh yeah!" Bart called, in a Macho-man like voice. Flash snorted as he began to dribble towards the hoop once more. He made a motion to shoot the ball in but instead passed it to Diana who threw the ball in the hoop.

"Go Diana!" Flash grinned.

-------

After a half an hour, the group finally called it quits after both Michael and Pete fell to the ground in exhaustion. Clark's team won the match by one point. This was easily the most challenging thing Clark had ever endured, but he enjoyed it, and was looking forward to the next match.

"Good game," Pete gasped.

"Good game," Michael gasped. The other heroes laughed, as none of them were that worn out.

--------

**Next Chapter:** Chloe receives Don's email. Clark resumes flying lessons. Flash takes Bart to Luthor Mansion to annoy Lex. Bruce Wayne and Batman work on a way returning the heroes back home. After receiving a message from his father, Lex goes to see his father.

Lee: join the club, I love Booster too!

Ozscott: Goody! Bad news though I might not update as quickly as I use to cuz I've started another stinkin course…sigh, I wish I could stay in my room and type stories, drool over the flash, Tom Welling and Michael Rosenbaum, and a lot of other blokes ect but alas, I cant… So I might only update once a week or every two weeks…

Gizmo: Hope you enjoyed that conversation between Clarkie and Supey, I kind of made up the information about Kara, but some of it is true… Hmm maybe I might put an Aussie character in the fiction…or just borrow the croky hunter for a chapter!

More then 2000 thousand peeps read this…or at least 800….I feel so loved….

Okay this is so propaganda but join my MSN group…it's the best! coughs_ no it ain't _coughs Go to my profile to see the link….its got a lot on both Smallville and Justice League and other crap.

Peace and Chicken Grease…

Afro!


	8. Trouble

**Warning: Language…and Porn mention…**

**Chapter Eight**

Early in the morning, inside Smallville High, Chloe Sullivan was printing out the latest edition of the torch. Many of the students were now arriving; the hallways were getting louder with shrieks and gossiping.

Just as she sat on her chair in front of her computer, Lana Lang walked in smiling at her. "Morning Chloe."

"Morning," Chloe grinned. "Nice day isn't it."

"Yeah," Lana smiled, "Do you reckon Clark is going to be here today?"

"I think so," Chloe smiled, "That was stunning wasn't it. I'm glad Clark found his parents finally."

"So am I," Lana said, "But it's sad, they spent almost sixteen years believing Clark was dead. Now they found him again alive, they must all be relieved."

"I guess they would be," Chloe mused.

"You think Clark would go back with them?" asked Lana, frowning.

"I don't know," Chloe shrugged, also frowning, "It's up to him."

"You're right," Lana agreed.

"I got an email from Lex," Chloe said, opening the email. She read it quickly, before looking up at Lana, "I just got asked out on a date, over the net!"

"What!" Lana said reading the email. "Who's Don?"

"Lex's cousin," Chloe said.

"Say yes!" Lana said, excitedly. "You can have it at the Talon."

"I'm surprised he emailed me," Chloe said, "He was so nervous when I first met him, and it's not like I did any thing to encourage him."

"So he really likes you," Lana shrugged, "just say yes!"

"Okay," Chloe said, opening a new message.

----------------

"I'm not going to jump of the roof!" Clark squeaked. He and Kal-El where on the barn's roof beginning Clark's first flying lesson. Superman had flown the two of them up there and was know waiting for Clark to make his first move. "I have to go to school!"

"You have ages for school. Clark, it'll be okay," Kal-El smiled, "I'm right next to you, and if you fall I'll catch you. And if I don't, it's not like it will hurt."

Clark nodded, and closed his eyes. He moved towards the edge of the roof and swallowed fearfully. He may have been standing there for a few minutes before he heard Superman sigh behind him.

"Jump, Clark," Kal-El said. "Trust yourself, just imagine you are floating. Breathe in slowly and relax. Don't make me push you."

Clark smiled and jumped, he felt himself fall. "Ahhhhh- huh! I'm doing it!"

He found himself floating beside the barn. Superman clapped, cheerfully. "Good job!"

Clark grinned at him, and looked down. His grinned faltered, moments before he dropped face-first, into a pile of mud. Superman looked down and bit his lip and flew down after him.

"Clark!" Martha came running towards him. Jonathan was running behind her. Superman gently pulled Clark up. His entire clothing and his face was covered in mud.

"Son, what happened?" Jonathon asked

"I tried to fly," Clark said, crest-fallen. "I don't think I'll ever be Superman. I'm hopeless."

"You wait one moment," Kal-El snapped, not liking being called hopeless. "Don't think I was able to control my powers on the day I was born. It took years of hard work and practise. But I never gave up, and neither should you."

"You're right," Jonathan said to Clark, he cleared his throat and then fixed himself; "I mean he's right. It took you a while to control all your powers, and I'm guessing flying is the hardest one."

"Dad's right," Kal-El said, earning a stare from Jonathan. "You just need to keep on practising. How about one more go, before you leave for school?"

"Okay," Clark said.

"We'll try this in a different approach," Superman said, "Take my hand, Clark."

"Okay," Clark said, taking Superman's hand.

"You can do it sweetie," Martha said, as Kal-El flew them up into the air, and began to fly them around the farm slowly, allowing Clark to adjust to the wind beneath and above him. Kal-El faced Clark and smiled at the younger boy. Clark grinned back, momentarily forgetting his fear of heights.

"Shall I let go?" Superman asked as they flew over the cows.

"O-okay," Clark nodded nervously.

"I'll count to three," Kal-El said, "One, two, three."

Superman let go of Clark's hand and turned himself into standing position. He floated in the same spot as Clark flew a few metres away from him.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this," Clark said, as he done a flip in the middle of the sky.

"I think you are," Superman grinned. Clark grinned back, and once more that grinned faltered as he fell out of the sky and landed head first in a pile of manure. A cow mooed from beside him, as Wally and Bart burst out into laughter from behind the Kents. Superman flew down and helped Clark up.

"Yuck!" Clark cried.

"It happens," Superman said, stepping back, trying to block his nose. Clark glared at him from behind the faeces. "Maybe you should have a shower."

"Gee, ya think," Clark said, sarcastically. He sped of into the house, leaving Flash and Bart snorting with laughter. Superman flew at them, like a speeding bullet, and whacked both men across the head.

"Ouch!" Wally cried.

"That's child abuse!" Bart snapped. Superman growled, causing both speed-demons to 'eep.'

"Let's go annoy Lex," Flash said, before grabbing Bart and running off.

-----

"What's wrong with you?" Bruce asked as he entered Lex's office. The bald man was on his computer with a raised brow, and a confused look on his face.

"I don't remember emailing Chloe and asking her out on a date?" Lex said when suddenly Flash, dressed in his favourite red spandex, zoomed in beside him with a boy who was younger the Clark. Lex groaned, "What are you doing here?"

"You know Bruce Wayne?" Bart asked stunned, looking at Flash for an answer.

"Yes and no," Flash said, holding his hand out to Bruce, who took it and shook it. "Name's Flash, this is Bart. I'm one of Batty's friends."

"Don't call me Batty," Batman snapped as he walked into the room. He looked mistrustfully at Bart. "Who's the kid?"

"I am not a kid," Bart snapped.

"This is Bart," Flash grinned, "He's me, from this world."

"So your name is Bart," Lex asked, looking at Wally. "Should have known. You are as annoying as Bart Simpsons."

"Actually," Flash said, "I'm named after some one you can't find."

Batman smirked. Flash gave him a look. "What are you smirking about?"

"That was actually a good joke for once," Batman said, bluntly. He walked behind Lex and read the email quickly.

"Who is Chloe Sullivan and why is she asking Dove out?" Batman said, suspiciously.

"Oh! She's asking Don out," Lex said, "I was thinking she was asking me out."

"If any one asked you out, they'd be blind, deaf, drunk, mute, and stupid," Flash grinned. Bruce snorted from behind him as Bart burst into laughter.

"Har, har," Lex said, throwing a pencil at Flash, who of course dodged it.

"Great shot, baldy," Flash grinned, throwing the pencil back at Lex. It hit Lex across his bald head and bounced on, magically landing in a pencil tin that it was pulled out of.

"Do you ever think the reason why your Luthor tried to kill you was because you're a pain?" Lex barked.

"What's he talking about Flashy," Bart asked.

"You better not be as annoying as he is!" Lex snarled. Flash grabbed Lex by the shirt and pulled him forward, just as Hawk and Dove entered the room.

"Pound his head in!" Hank encouraged as Don ran over and slipped between the men.

"It's okay Flash," Don said, soothingly, "Just relax!"

"Stop that," Batman snapped, pulling the men apart. He pushed Flash towards Hawk and Bart and pushed Lex onto the chair. "What are you gonna do about that email?"

"I don't know," Lex said, still glaring at Flash. "Why are you here?"

"Cause we pissed off the Supermen," Bart answered.

"No surprise," Lex said, before looking up at Don. "You have an email from Chloe."

"Really," Don asked stunned.

"I don't remember you emailing her though," Lex said.

"Oh sorry," Don said, misunderstanding Lex.

"About what?"

"Using your email," Don shrugged.

"Please," Lex said, shaking his head. "Are you going to read it?"

"Suppose," Don said, as he walked over to read the email. Lex opened up the page once more so Don could read it.

'_Don,_

_Hey, sure I'd like to get some coffee with you. I know of a place, the Talon. My friend, Lana runs it. When are you available?_

_Chloe Sullivan.'_

"So what are you gonna do?" Flash said, after zooming next to Lex and Don.

"Email her back!" Bart said, "Get some action!"

"I-"

"Woo Her!" Flash said.

"I-"

"It isn't that hard," Bart added.

"Will you two shut up?" Batman barked. Both speed demons stared at Batman.

"You have to email her," Bruce said. "You emailed her before and now she's waiting for a reply."

"Or you could play hard to get," Lex suggested.

"Don, play hard to get," Hank laughed. "Don't be stupid!"

"Will you all shut up and let him think?" Batman sighed.

"What do I say?" Don asked.

"It isn't rocket science," Flash sighed, pushing Lex of the chair. He began to type at top speed. "There you go."

'_Dear -insert name here-._

_I'm available all the time, because I have no life. Talon sounds alright, but has it got Ice Mochas? _

_Donnykins.'_

"Flash!" Don sighed. "I have a life; I hate ice mochas and don't call me Donnykins."

"Well, insert her name, _Donnykins_," Flash grinned, ignoring what he said. Bruce sighed and pulled him of the chair.

"Let me do it," Bruce sighed as he began to type up in slower way. "How's that?"

"Much better," Don said.

"Good," Bruce said as he clicked the send button. Don smiled, uncertainly.

"I still say my message was better," Flash said.

"If you were going out with her," Hank laughed. "We better find you a girl here too. Is it true Kara's found herself a guy? I heard Fire and Canary yapping about it."

"Yeah, but don't tell Supes," Flash sniggered. "Probably flatter the poor kid."

"Who is it?" Lex asked.

"That Pete Russel guy," Flash said.

"Ross, you mean," Lex said. Flash shrugged.

"How's Booster?" Don asked.

"He's cool," Flash grinned, "But the little booger at all the ice-cream and laid all the blame on me. Superman believed him, obviously."

"So would I," Batman said. "Booster doesn't have the stomach of fifty men."

"I don't have fifty stomachs," Flash said, rudely.

"You misunderstood what I said," Batman sighed.

-------------  
"Morning Chloe," Clark said, rushing into the torch room.

"Morning Clark," Chloe said, from behind her computer. "How are you and the new family?"

"They are all great," Clark said, happily, as Lana walked into the room. "Hi Lana."

"Hey Clark," Lana said, kissing Clark on the lips. "What's that smell?"

"Smells like crap," Chloe said, as she opened her email.

"Damn," Clark said, going red, "I thought I washed up well enough."

"What happened?" Lana asked.

"I sort of fell into cow manure," Clark said, softly with awkwardness. Chloe laughed as Lana stepped back.

"How'd you manage that?" Chloe asked. "Can I get a quote? Its front page material?"

"No!" Clark gasped.

"Hmm, a _How Embarrassment Corner_," Chloe said, thoughtfully. "You can remain anonymous."

"No thanks," Clark said. "You guys wouldn't have any aftershave on you."

"If you want Calvin Klein," Chloe said. Clark nodded gratefully. "For girls."

"Oh, no thanks," Clark sighed, as Pete entered.

"Why the need for aftershave," Pete asked, sniffing, "Never mind, I understand."

"You have anything?" Clark asked, Pete nodded and pulled out a can and handed it to Clark. He sprayed himself with the spray and sighed. "Is the smell going?"

"Now you smell like a cow, in deodorant," Chloe laughed. "Oh, he emailed me again?"

"Who?" Lana asked.

"Lex's cousin Don," Chloe grinned, Clark perked up as the girls read the email.

'_Dear Chloe,_

_I'm glad you emailed me back, it means a lot. The Talon sounds great. The time doesn't bother me much as I am available all the time. Give me a time, and I'll see you there. _

_Don.'_

"What does he want?" Clark asked, walking over to read the email. Pete followed.

"To go out on a date," Chloe said. "He seems really sweet."

"Yeah, I've met him," Clark said. "He seemed cool."

"Okay," Chloe said, "I wonder if he can go down this arvo?"

"Email him," Lana encouraged. Chloe nodded and opened a new message. She typed up an answer and hit the send button.

"Pete's got the hots for my sister," Clark pointed out; Pete punched him across the arm playfully.

"Thanks Flash," Pete said.

"Who's Flash?" Lana asked.

"Just a personal joke between us boys," Clark laughed.

"Pete why don't you ask Kara out?" Chloe said. "We could make it a double date, or if Clark and Lana wanna join us a triple?"

"I would," Pete said. "If her dad didn't kill me."

Clark laughed. "Dad doesn't like Pete much."

"Poor Pete," Lana said.

"Maybe next time," Chloe said, "I'll see how Don rates."

"You rate your men?" Pete and Clark asked.

"Yes," Chloe and Lana said together.

"What do I rate?" Clark asked, nervously.

"One," Pete said, "You ain't my type."

The girls laughed, and both held up ten fingers.

"Oh good," Clark grinned.

-------------

"Hey Don," Lex called, "She's emailed back."

"Really?" Don asked, walking over. He looked over Lex's shoulder and read the email.

'_Dear Don,_

_I'm glad you emailed too. How's this afternoon, after school? I can meet you there at the Talon. Lex now's the place so he can show you if he isn't busy._

_I'm looking forward to our date._

_Chloe.'_

"What am I gonna wear?" Don asked, as some one knocked on the door.

"Flash, hide, now," Batman said, before disappearing out of site. Flash followed him also hiding.

"Come in," Lex said, the door opened as Julia walked in.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" Julia asked.

"Yeah," Lex said. "You guys hungry?"

"Yeah!" Bart grinned. Julia looked at him curiously.

"Uh, Julia, this is Bart," Lex said. "He's Clark Kent's friend."

"What's up," Bart said, flirtingly.

"The roof," Julia said, bluntly. Lex sniggered and then winced. He looked under the table to see the Flash glaring at him.

"So what do I wear?" Don asked, helplessly, food not on his mind. Julia gave him a look. "You're a girl! What do girls like?"

"Food," Julia shrugged, "How would I now, helping some one get dressed wasn't in my job application, or in my Résumé."

"What Résumé?" Lex asked. "You showed up on my door and said 'hey, I need a job bub.' The only reason I did close the door in your face was because you made me laugh."

"Now you can't live with out me," Julia smirked.

"Oh, I'd die," Lex said, sarcastically.

"That's a big loss," Flash said, just as sarcastically from beneath the table. All the men held their breath as Julia looked around. Batman slapped his hand across his forehead impatiently, from his hiding area.

"Who said that?" Julia asked.

"Uh, I did," Hawk said quickly.

"You must be a very good mannequin controller," Julia said, "Any way, foods ready."

"We'll be there in a minute," Lex said. "I have to go call the rest of my guests."

"I can go," Julia suggested. The men all gave each other quick look, Shayera was inside one of the rooms.

"It's okay," Don said, quickly. "I need to speak to the girls any way."

"Okay," Julia nodded, "I'll see you lot soon."

"Okay," Lex said, as Don ran out of the room. Julia walked after him.

----------------

"So what will you were today?" Lana asked, grinning at her best friend.

"I don't know," Chloe said, "I'm not sure what type of impression I want to make or what to wear."

"Try the 'I want to get you know you first before we get serious look'" Lana smiled.

"Good idea," Chloe said, "I don't want to rush thing. Which reminds me, will you have any tables?"

"For you," Lana laughed, as she pulled out her school bag from her locker and packed it, "Obviously."

"Will you help me choose something?" Chloe asked.

"Of course I will,"

--------------------

"Hey Supes," Clark said, running up the stairs in his Loft.

"Hello, Clark," Superman smiled, putting down a _Warrior Angel_ comic. "How was school?"

"Good," Clark said, "Don's got a date with my friend Chloe."

"Dove?"

"Yeah," Clark grinned.

"That's great," Superman asked. He then looked sceptical "He asked her?"

"Emailed actually," Clark said. "Why?"

"I didn't think Don had the courage to ask a girl out," Superman shrugged, "He's very shy around the opposite sex. He must have had help from Fire and Black Canary."

"Well Chloe's happy about it," Clark grinned, "she and Lana were talking about it all day today. Actually it drove me and Pete insane."

"Women," Superman laughed, he looked at Clark seriously before asking. "You want to practise flying again?"

"Uh," Clark bit his lip. "Okay, although no flying over cows anymore."

"Okay," Superman smiled, offering his hand. "Let's go."

"Alright," Clark smiled, back taking the offered hand. The two Kryptonians floated up before flying out the window, their hair moving in the wind. Superman flew Clark away from the farm, as fast as he could, his cape fluttering behind him.The two were above an empty valley where no one could see them. He finally let go of Clark's hand and watched as the boy faltered for a second and almost fell. But he pushed himself up until he was flying around slowly near Superman, like a newborn dolphin calf swimming near its protective mother. "I think I'm getting the hang of this."

"I knew you would," Superman smiled, "Relaxing isn't it."

"Yeah," Clark said, floating on his bag as though in a pool. "It is."

"You said that Lex ran you over?" Superman asked.

"Yeah," Clark grinned, doing a backflip. "He was talking on the phone and this truck in front of him dropped some log or something and when Lex finally saw it he spun out of control to miss it. He flew off the bridge and took me with him."

"Sounds like he drives like a psycho," Superman sighed.

"He does," Clark laughed, "When he asked my dad what he could do to repay us, my dad said 'Drive Slower.'"

Superman laughed. "Sounds like something dad would say."

"Me and Lex still laugh about that," Clark said, laughing hard. He's laughing was cut abruptly when he found himself falling once more. "Not again."

"Clark, I want you to pull yourself up," Superman said, as Clark began to fall down fast. "Concentrate, I won't help you up this time. I know you can do it."

"Help!" Clark screamed, not listening as he fell down and landed butt first on the ground. He winced in pain. _Pain?_ He turned his head to see a growing green rock beside him, another behind him, another behind that one. He was surrounded by Kryptonite. He looked up to see Superman flying down. "Don't!"

"Are you okay?" Superman said, coming closer.

"Kryptonite!" Clark gasped. Superman stopped flying down and flew back up again. "Help me!"

"I will, Clark," Superman said, "I'll go get help. I can't get you alone."

"Don't go!" Clark cried, weakly.

"I'll be back before you know it!" Superman said, as he began to fly off, "I promise."

--------------

"If we go back to were Luthor and Clark found you," Bruce said, "Perhaps we could find a way to send you back."

"We need another one of those Lamussu's," Batman said. "Either that or we work on a transporter to send us home."

"We can do that?" Bruce asked.

"You'd be surprised at the things we can do,"

"What about all of the other people who came with you?" Bruce asked, "The Joker you said, and the other Lex Luthor?"

"We'll have to either trick them into it, or force them in," Batman said, "They won't want to return willingly."

"How will you-" Batman suddenly tackled Bruce down to the ground as the window beside them shattered. Bruce shot up to see a man dress in blue tights, red underwear and boots and a red cap, with a 'S' on his chest. "I'm guessing your Superman?"

"Bruce, Clark's in trouble," Superman said, ignoring the younger man.

"What? How?" Batman asked.

"I'll explain on the way," Superman said grabbing Batman and flying out the window.

"Nice," Bruce Wayne said, watching two older men disappear, just as the door swung open. Julia rushed in, and stopped when she saw the window.

"What happened, Bruce?" she asked, running over. She checked Bruce to see if he had any cuts from the glass.

"It was just Batman," Bruce said.

"I thought you were Batman," Julia asked, a questioning look on her face

"I am," Bruce said, "But he is from another reality. Don't ask."

"I won't," Julia said, just as they heard foot steps rushing to the room. Lex rushed in and stopped abruptly when he saw the window.

"Are you two okay?" He asked, running over. Like Julia he checked both adults for cuts, as he felt it was his responsibilities. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Bruce said, "The window just smashed."

"That's odd," Lex said. "The glass is all inside so it wasn't broken from outside."

"Strange isn't it," Julia said. "Your home is weird. I'll go call the Window Repairer."

"Okay," Lex said. Julia rushed out of the room, "What happened?"

"Clark's in trouble," Bruce said. "Superman came, and he and Batman went to help him."

"What's wrong with him?" Lex asked, worried about his best friend.

"I just heard him say that they were flying and then Clark fell," Bruce said. "Superman said something about Kryptonite."

"Oh no," Lex gasped.

-----------

"There he is!" Superman said, pointing to an unconscious Clark. "Oh Lord! He looks terrible."

Batman pulled out one of his gizmo's and handed it to Superman; he pulled a thin string from the bat shaped object and handed the bat to Superman. "Hold onto this. Once I got the boy press this button it'll pull me up."

"Okay," Superman nodded. Batman jumped holding onto the rope, and fell down landing next to Clark. He gathered the weakened boy into his arms and waited for Superman to press the button. Moments later he was zooming up, Superman grabbed onto Batman and Clark tightly before flying off. Clark stirred in Batman's arms and opened his eyes.

"Thanks," he said, as his strength returned.

"That's alright," Batman said.

"You gave me a scare," Superman sighed.

"Sorry," Clark said, sadly. "Flying isn't for me is it?"

"It will be," Batman said. "Just give it time."

-------------

Chloe sat at a table for two waiting for her date to arrive. She had only arrived five minutes earlier and was now waiting nervously for Don. She dressed herself in a pair of jeans, a red singlet and a pair of brown boots. She heard the door bell ring as it opened once more, she looked up hopefully, and grinned when she saw Don walk in, shaking nervously. He too was dressed in jeans, and green t-shirt.

"Hey Don," Chloe smiled, standing up. Don grinned at her weakly and held up a bouquet of tulips, Lex had told him they were her favourites. "Tulips. I love tulips!"

She took the flowers of her date and sniffed them.

"I hope you like them," Don said. Chloe nodded and sat herself back down. Don stood next to her unsure of what to do next. Chloe motioned for him to sit down, smiling to herself. He was so nervous, it was as though he was about to be sentence to death.

"So what do you do for a living?" Chloe asked.

Don opened his mouth then closed it, he then said, "Uh, not much, between jobs."

"Oh," Chloe said. "What kind of jobs have you taken?"

"I like childcare," he said, smiling. "Kids are cute."

"Really, I think they're annoying little brats,' Chloe smiled.

"Well, they can be at times," Don said, relaxing a little, "But they make me laugh. You know they say really cute things sometimes."

"I guess they do," Chloe grinned. "You like animals?"

"I love Doves," Don said, easily. "Very peaceful animals."

"You sound quite diplomatic," Chloe laughed.

"I am," Don said, "I don't fight unless if I must. What animals do you like?"

"Cats," Chloe said.

"Makes sense," Don smiled, "You are a reporter, and cats are curious."

Chloe laughed.

"I'll go get our coffee," Don said, "How do you take it?"

----------------

Lex sat down in front of his personal computer in his bedroom, and opened it up to his SexyLexi email and read through them. Batman had just messaged Bruce and told them that Clark was fine.

Clark Kent – **Subject **– _One armed Monkey_ - Read

Clark Kent – **Subject** – _Chain Gang_ - Read

Clark Kent – **Subject** – _Naked Chicks_ – Read

Clark Kent – **Subject** – _Austin Powers_ - Read

Clark Kent – **Subject** – _Movies_ - Read

Clark Kent – **Subject** – _I'm bored_ – Read

Clark Kent – **Subject** – _I'm still bored_ – Read

Clark Kent – **Subject** – _I'm bored-yet again_ – Read

Clark Kent – **Subject** – _I'm dying of boredom_ – Read

Clark Kent – **Subject** – _Orlando Bloom Sucks_ - Read

Clark Kent – **Subject** – _We should kill Bloom_ - Read

Chloe Sullivan – **Subject** – _Chain Gang_ - Read

Chloe Sullivan – **Subject** – _Get your mind…_ - Read

Chloe Sullivan – **Subject** – _Women driving_ – Read

Chloe Sullivan – **Subject** – RE Date_ with Don_ – Read

Chloe Sullivan – **Subject** – RE Date_ with Don_ – Read

Chloe Sullivan – **Subject** – RE Date_ with Don_ – Read

Lana Lang – **Subject** – _Chain Gang…_ - Read

Lana Lang – **Subject** – _Dreams…_ - Read

Lana Lang – **Subject** – _Jokes…_ - Read

Lana Lang – **Subject** – _Men…_ - Read

Kents – **Subject **–_ Dinner_ - Read

Bruce Wayne – **Subject **– _RE Bats_ – Read

Bruce Wayne – **Subject** – _RE Bats_ – Read

Bruce Wayne – **Subject** _– Are you drunk?_ – Read

PornoProgram – **Subject **– _Naked teens_- Read

PornoProgram – **Subject** – _Sexy Brunettes_- Read

PornoProgram – **Subject **– _Down and Dirty Grannies_- Unread

PornoProgram – Subject – _Boys_- unread

PornoProgram – **Subject **– _Blonde Bombshells_- Read

Jimmy Olsen – **Subject **– _Paris Hilton's Sex Video_- Read

Lionel Luthor – **Subject **– _Meeting in Metropolis_- Unread.

Lex clicked on the newest email from father, and sighed. He hoped he didn't have to leave Smallville for too long. He was enjoying his company a lot, well not much so the Flash and Hawk. But he'd miss his conversations with Batman, who barely answered him back so it was a one sided conversation, or Don, his views on politics made him snigger, if Don ever mentioned something like that to his father, Lionel would most probably shot Don. He read the email once it loaded and groaned.

'_Lex,_

_I hope life finds you well, son._

_I need you to come to Metropolis as soon as you possible could. I have a matter of urgency I need your guidance in. Hopes to see you soon._

_My regards_

_Your loving father._

_Lionel Luthor.'_

Lex snorted. _Loving father, my ass_, he thought as he clicked the reply button. He began to type up his reply. Once he finished and sent it, he got up to get ready to leave.

_The sooner I go the sooner I get back._

-------

'_Dear dad,_

_You're not in Smallville, so life is sweet_

_I'll be there soon, this better be good, because I have visitors._

_Don't kid yourself. _

_Lexy.'_

"That ungrateful brat!" Lionel snarled, as Luthor read through the email. "After everything I've done for that little bastard! I've bailed him out of jail! Saved him from me killing him! That little snot!"

"Don't worry," Luthor laughed. He then added seriously, "We'll fix him up when he arrives. I'll teach him to be best friends with Superman!"

"What will you do to him?" Star Sapphire asked as she filed down one of Giganta's nails.

"What on earth are you doing?" Luthor asked.

"Just because were evil, doesn't mean we can't pretty up ourselves," Star said, pulling out three nail polishes, "Black, hot pink or clear?

"Hot pink," Giganta answered, holding out her hands "So what are you gonna do Mr Luthor?"

"Give me the Black," Shade said, grabbing the black from the girls. Lionel gave his son from another world a look. 'Don't ask,' Lex mouth.

"I don't know yet," Lionel said, "I suppose I could, uh, use that Electro Therapy again."

"What's that?" Luthor asked.

"It sends waves through the brain to erase recent memories," Lionel said. "We could tell him Kent attacked him with it."

"Good idea," Luthor laughed evilly. Lionel joined him.

"Don't they remind you of Austin Powers," Parasite muttered.

---------------

"Julia," Lex said, walking into the kitchen where the brown hair girl was washing the dishes. He had a suitcase in his hands. "I need to leave for Metropolis for a day or so. I should be back very soon. Could you tell Mr Wayne that I'll be back soon? And my cousins, Hank and Don, and my other guests?"

"Sure," Julia said, drying her hands. "Why are you going?"

"My father apparently has something important to discus with me," Lex said, as he head towards the door to leave. He stopped and turned around, "Would you like to come with me? I'd enjoy the company."

"Sure," Julia shrugged, "I'll go pack."

"I'll write a note to my guests then," Lex said. "They're all busy with their own little things right now."

"Okay," Julia said, heading to her room, "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Don't pack your entire wardrobe," Lex said, out of experience with every girl he ever travelled with. Each one would pack a tonne of clothes, make up and accessories in about ten travelling bags.

"I had no intention to," Julia said from afar.

-----------

"Are you ready?" Lex yelled as he pulled Julia into the LuthorJet.

"Yes," Julia answered, as she buckled up. "I hate flying."

"I did too as a kid," Lex said. "I was terrified."

"Oh I'm not scared," Julia smiled. "It's just boring."

"You find everything boring Julia," Lex smiled.

"Well, at least we got each other's company," Julia grinned.

"Yeah," Lex said. "Usually it's the pilot my self and my father."

"Sounds wonderful," Julia said, sarcastically just as the jet took off.

-------------

"Hey Baldy," Flash said, walking into the said man's bedroom. He whistled at what he saw. A large king-size bed, with silk blankets, a large flat screen TV opposite of the bed. There was a beautifully crafted table with a computer resting on it. He sat on the table and switched the computer on. He waited until it loaded, and grinned when he saw a picture of a five year old boy with red hair sitting in his mother's lap. "How cute, who is it?"

He opened the folder named My Documents and clicked into My Pictures. He saw different folders, named Animals, Angels, Assyrian and Egyptian Art, Garfield Comics, and Family. Wally clicked into the Family Folder. Instantly three folders came up, named Me, Mum, Mum and I. Flash clicked into me and raised a brow when he saw Lex with his red hair. There were about five hundred photos alone. He clicked back and entered Mum and me, and saw the wall paper picture and others. Lex was about twelve years when the photo's of Lex and his mother stopped. There were a few pictures of Lionel Luthor, but each one had a face drawn on them using the paint program. Wally sniggered evilly; his face suddenly went serious in realisation. Perhaps their Luthor had gone in search for Lex but found Lionel instead. He stood up to tell Batman but then remembered Bruce said he went to help Superman. He sat back down and decided to check his email.

"I wonder if it'll work here," Flash thought as he clicked onto the Net and entered Hotmail. For some odd reason it was already entered in Lex's email, Flash moved the mouse up to log of when a few emails caught his attention. He clicked on one of the emails and grinned as the email popped up. "Hell YEAH!"

-----------

Lex jumped out of the jet once it landed on top of LuthorCorp and held his hand out for Julia to jump out of the jet. She took his hand and jumped out. Together the two walked towards Lex's father who was standing next to a bald man. The Jet took of leaving Julia and Lex in dust.

"Damn," Julia sighed, dusting herself.

"Lex, son," Lionel smiled at his son; it faltered when he saw Julia. "Who is she son?"

"Just one of my workers," Lex said, Julia smiled at Lionel with a cold bluntness in her eyes.

-----------

Flash grinned, as he pressed the back button to see if Lex had anymore interesting emails. He frowned when he found that was the last

'Lionel Luthor – **Subject **– Meeting in Metropolis- Read.'

It was only sent today. Flash gasped and clicked into it. "Oh no!"

He stood up and ran to the door just as it opened. Bart stood at the other side looking at Flash curiously.

"Bart!" Flash said, "I need to find Batman and tell him Lex has gone to see Lionel, his dad. I think our Luthor is with him, if he is Lex may be in trouble."

"That's why I came to find you," Bart said, pulling a note from his pocket, "He took that chick with him, the hot girl Julia."

"Go quick!" Flash said, pushing Bart, "Go to Kent farm, Batman should be there. Tell GL first though and then go. I'm gonna go see if I can get him back."

Bart nodded, as Flash zoomed off. He too ran towards Green Lantern.

----------

"Son," Lionel said, forcing his son into a hug. Lex pushed his father away. "I'm glad you came."

"Well what do you want, I need to return home," Lex said. "I actually work for a living."

"Son," Lionel said. "I like you to meet a new friend of mine."

"That's it?" Lex said. "You made me fly here just to meet a friend."

"Now Lex," Lionel chided, "Don't be rude."

"I learnt from the original," Lex said.

"You're right, he is under-disciplined," the bald man said. Lex glared at him, as Lionel let out his trademark laugh.

"Son," Lionel said, "This is you, from another version of this world."

"And unfortunately for young Julia here," Luthor said, pulling out a pistol. "She can't know that."

"Oh shit," Julia curse. Lex screamed a no as the trigger was pulled.

--------------

**Next Chapter:** Don and Chloe finish their date, and organise another, with Pete and Kara. Bart warns Batman. Will Flash get to Metropolis in time to save Julia and Lex? Or will Julia pull out a trick from her own bag. What's the deal with Bruce Wayne and Julia?

So does any one have any clue who Julia is other then me?

_Whiteraven12345_- Thanks for the review, I actually updated earlier then I thought

_GizzyGiz _– You're not by any chance Gizmo are you…or are you two different peeps? I hope you enjoyed the flying lessons… What's a story with out some good old toilet humour…?

_Ozscott_- I actually updated early this time, I'm not that busy yet, but I'm guessing I won't have time soon. I like how I done Don as well, but I sort of wrote him a little immature and childish. But I suppose some men will act like that if they like a girl that much. Superman's reaction will come soon, when Pete, Kara, Chloe and Don have a double date. I might add Lana and Clark with them as well for the heck of it. You'll get introduced to a hero-to-be next chapter… It's gonna shock you!

Almost 2800 hits…damn I'm good…. Hehehehehe makes me wanna never end the fiction…

I might do a sequel…Depending on my brain when I finish and how I end it…

Didn't you just love the "That's a big loss," Flash said, sarcastically from under the table…I was laughing so hard when I wrote that.

Peace and Chicken Grease…

Afro!


	9. Julia

**Chapter Nine**

"You know," Chloe said, as she and Don stood up, "This had to be the best date I've had in a while."

"Same," Don grinned; he decided not to mention this was his first date, ever. He swallowed, nervously before asking, "Would you like to go out on another date?"

"Of course," Chloe said, grinning. The two headed towards the counter so Don could pay, "Oh Don, this is my friend Lana."

"Hello," he said, politely offering his hand.

"Hey," Lana smiled, shaking his hand "How are you?"

"I'm great," Don beamed, "And you?"

"Perfect," Lana said.

"Lex told me about you," Don said. "You're Clark's girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah,' Lana grinned, she and Chloe exchanged mischievous looks. "Is Clark boosting about it now."

"I guess so," Don shrugged.

"So how do you know Clark?" Chloe asked.

"Through Lex," Don shrugged, "They are best friends right?"

"So which side of Lex's family do you come from?" Lana asked.

"His mother's," Don said, "I think my brother would have killed himself if we were related to Lionel Luthor."

"Wouldn't blame him," Chloe said. Lana nodded in agreement.

"Oh hey girls," The three friends turned to see Kara smiling at them, Pete behind her, grinning stupidly.

"Hey Kara," Lana and Chloe said together. Don grinned at her.

"I heard you two went out today," Kara said. "Pete and I decided to sneak out while my dad was busy with Clark."

"Her dad's like Superdad," Pete said, "Its scary."

"Maybe you two would like to join us for our next date," Chloe suggested, "If that's okay with Don."

"Yeah it is," Don said, quickly. "Maybe you and Clark want to join us too?"

"I'll run it by him," Lana said. "He'll say yes."

"Course he will," Pete said. "What day?"

"How about Saturday?" Chloe suggested.

"Sounds good," Kara said. She turned to Lana, "I can tell Clark if you want?"

"Okay," Lana nodded, smiling gratefully.

---------------

"Clark! What happened?" Martha came running out of the house when she saw Batman and Superman flying in with Clark with them. Superman landed a few feet away from her. Batman released his grip on Superman and stood beside him.

"I'm okay mum," Clark said, "I just fell into a pile of Kryptonite."

"What?" Martha gasped. "How?"

"Lost control of flying," Clark sighed.

"I should have flown after you," Superman said, shaking his head.

"I should have flown better," Clark said. "Doesn't matter any way, the effect always wears off after the stones stop glowing."

"Is Wally back yet?" Superman asked. "He went to Luthor's this morning."

"Yeah, I know," Batman said. "I left him there alone. God knows what he is up to."

"Superman!" The two heroes, the hero-to-be, and Martha turned to see Booster Gold rushing outside with Bart rushing after him.

"What's wrong?" Superman asked. "Did Flash do something?"

"No," Booster said, "But he's gone to Metropolis after Lex."

"Why?" Batman asked.

"FlashthinksyourLuthormetupwithLionelLuthor," Bart said. "Lex is there now."

"What?" Batman and Superman said.

"Your Flash thinks that your Luthor found our Lionel and now our Lex is with them," Bart said. "Flash thinks Lex is in trouble and Julia is with him."

"Who else have you told?" Batman asked, grabbing Superman by the shoulder before he tried to fly off.

"GL only, but he probably told everyone else," Bart said. "He and the Angel left to help Flash, when are we going?"

"You two are not going anywhere," Superman said. "Batman and I will go."

"That's my best friend you're talking about!" Clark snapped.

"I know, but Luthor is a dangerous man," Superman sighed, "I'll bring him back, Clark."

"Sweetie," Martha said, putting her hand on Clark's shoulder and squeezing, "Let them go."

"I'm coming too," Booster Gold said, "I'm Justice League!"

Batman and Superman sighed, both knew arguing with him was pointless. They'd have to kill him to stop him.

"If you get in our way," Batman warned.

"I know, I know," Booster sighed.

-------------

Lex looked helplessly at the body of his favourite and newest servant; she lay on the ground, motionless. Lex fell beside her, and turned her onto her back, only to be dragged away from her.

"No! Let me go!" He cried frantically as a Gorilla dragged him inside the building.

"Its okay son," Lionel said, "Once we finish with you, you won't remember your precious Julia."

"No!" Lex screamed.

"What do we do with her body?" Shade asked, from where he was leaning casually against the wall.

"Throw her over," Lionel said carelessly, as he, Gorilla Grodd and Luthor dragged Lex towards his doom…

------------

Flash stopped short of the LuthorCorp building and prayed he wasn't too late. He was about to run in when he saw a body falling down from the top of the building. He scrunched up his eyes in hopes to see the person better when suddenly the figure began to fly upwards. A figure with wings.

"Shayera?" Flash muttered, "_How did she get here before I did!_"

Flash quickly ran into the building and zoomed up to the very top level, he opened the door to find Shade and Parasite about to walk out.

"Surprise," He grinned before punching Parasite out. The gold man fell down unconscious just as Shade let out one of his shades. "Hey who turned of the lights?"

"I did!" A woman's voice snapped. He heard a huge whack and a groan of pain, just as the light returned. Julia stood in front of him with a death stare that would have killed him if possible. However Flash was more occupied with her large wings and the mace in her hands.

"You're not Shayera," Flash said faintly.

"How do you know my name?" Julia asked, no one other then, "Bruce told you, didn't he! I'll kill him!"

"I don't understand?" Flash said.

"I don't know what's going on either, but," Julia said, grabbing Flash "We need to find Lex."

"Where is he?" Flash said, allowing him-self to be dragged along.

"Lionel said something about making him forget what happened," Julia, or Shayera said. "I think that scumbag done this to Lex before. Watch out!"

She pulled Flash out of the way as Star Sapphire had sent a pink beam at them. It smashed against the wall beside them cracking the material. Behind her Giganta stood ready to fight

"You go find Lex," Julia said, using her mace to stop another beam. "I'll deal with these morons."

"But-"

"Go!" Julia snapped, Flash nodded and sped of in search for Lex.

--------------

Flash zoomed past a room, but stopped abruptly. He could here a muffled scream from inside. He kicked the door in, "Surprise!"

Lionel and Luthor spun around to face the Flash. "You just don't give up do you?"

"Nope," Flash grinned, he looked round and found Lex chain on his back hooked to a machine, a gag in his mouth. "What are you doing to him?"

"Make him forget about you," Lionel snarled.

"You cant do that to him," Flash glared, serious for one of the first times in his life, "I wont let you."

"You have no choice Flash,"

"I always have a choice," Flash snapped, zooming past both evil Luthors. He delivered a swift punch to each man rendering them unconscious. He then rocketed to Lex, and looked down at him, "You okay buddy?"

Lex murmured a yes as Flash untied him. He sat up as Flash pulled out the gag from his mouth, "Thanks."

"No problem,"

"I owe you, Flash," Lex groaned leaning against the Flash as he stood up.

"No you don't," Flash said, as the led Lex to the door. "This is my job, to help the innocent."

"Not sure I'm that innocent," Lex said.

"By the way," Flash said, as he opened the door, "My name's Wally."

Lex smiled softly. "I get it now, Where's Wally?"

"Yeap," Flash grinned leading Lex slowly towards were Julia was fighting Sapphire and Giganta. "I bet everyone's looking for you though."

"Lucky him," the two men spun around to see the Joker grinning evilly at them, however before Flash could react, Joker smashed a chair hard across his head. Flash slide to the floor and Lex fell with him as Lionel and Luthor walked up to them.

-----------

Julia let out a war cry as she brought her mace hard across Star Sapphire's side; the other girl groaned in pain and fell down. Giganta had been knocked out moments before, and now Julia was rushing to help Flash rescue Lex. She was running down a corridor when she ran into the Joker, who still had his chair in his hands. She sighed.

"You lot just get uglier ad uglier don't you?"

------------

"How close are we to Metropolis," Batman asked as Superman flew them towards the named city. Booster trailed behind quietly knowing if he spoke Batman would tell him to shut up.

"We're here now," Superman said, "I'm not sure where LuthorCorp is around here, but I know it's next to the Daily Planet."

"Which is there," Batman said, pointing at the building. Superman sped up and flew onto LuthorCorp's roof. Batman jumped down landing next to an unconscious Shade and a stirring Parasite. Batman stalked over to Parasite and held his foot against the man's throat. "Where is Lex?"

"Bite me!" Parasite said, croakily. Batman sighed and squeezed harder. "Okay! He's inside!"

"Where!"

"I don't know!" Parasite said. "Groddy took him!"

"Come on Batman," Superman said pulling the other man, towards the door.

"Flash must be inside," Batman said.

"You think he did this?" Superman said, pointing at the two men.

"No," Booster said, pointing at Shade, "His face has a bruise which is curiously the same shape as Hawkie's mace."

Batman knelt beside Shade and examined his cheek. "No doubt, Shayera must be here too."

"Yeah I am," The three men turned to see Shayera standing near Green Arrow, Hawk, Black Canary, Fire, and Green Lantern.

"Then who attacked these buffoons?" Booster asked.

"Not I," Shayera said, "We just got here."

Batman and Superman looked at Shade once more before rushing inside, the rest of the League rushed in after them. The found Giganta lying unconscious with the same mark on her face like Shade. Star Sapphire was unconscious a few feet away from Giganta.

----------

Julia ran until she too like the Flash heard the sound of muffled screaming, she smashed the door with her mace opening it. Rushing in, she found Flash unconscious on the floor and Lex chain to a machine, electricity running through him. He was screaming but it sounded muffled.

"That's my MAN!" Julia screeched hurling her mace at the machine. There was a bright explosion, and then silence. The mace destroyed the machine.

"No!" Lionel Luthor snarled storming up to the girl; she punched him swiftly knocking him out cold. She looked around and found the room empty, so she ran up to Lex and used her mace to break the chains. She checked for a pulse and sighed in relief. She turned to the Flash and knelt beside him and shook him.

"Speedy? You okay?" Julia asked.

"I'll take a Ice Mocha with 37 sugars thanks," Flash groaned, Julia sighed and pulled him up.

"We have to go," Julia said. Flash nodded and picked an unconscious Lex from the table.

"Is he okay?" Flash asked, limping after Julia.

"I don't know," Julia said. "We can check later, now we need to get him to safe grounds.

"Agreed,"

---------

"Be quiet," Batman said, back handing Booster Gold. He held up a hand to stop the roup from moving,

"_We make a good team, Hawkgirl_," a voice said.

"It's the Flash," Booster said.

"_Don't call me Hawkgirl, you speeding assclown!"_ Another voice snarled.

"That sounded like Lex's worker, Julia," Hawk said.

"_Birdbrain then?"_ Flash asked.

"_Don't make me hit you!"_ the voice said, out of the broken door war Julia stepped out, and jumped in surprise. "What the hell?"

"Oh my God," Shayera said faintly, when she saw the large wings behind Julia. Flash walked out carrying Lex

"I think I found this world's Shayera," Flash grinned. Superman walked up to Flash and took Lex of him, who was beginning to stir.

"Let's go," Batman said, stepping over the Joker.

"Are you okay?" Superman asked.

"Who are you?" Lex asked.

"Didn't get there in time to stop Evil Daddy from frying his brain," Flash said, passing Star Sapphire and Giganta, "But he remembers Julia."

"He only met me last month though," Julia said, glaring at Shayera, "Who sent you?"

"What do you mean, who sent me?" Shayera asked, stepping on Shade's hand.

"Hey Jules, I'll explain this later," Flash said, "Can we go home?"

"Okay," Superman said, lifting Lex into his arms and flying off. Lex let out a terrified scream before passing out. "Poor fellow."

"Let's go," Batman said, grabbing a lift from Green Lantern. Julia followed him; Shayera flew beside her, still surprised.

"Dude, we're right next to the Daily Planet," Booster told the Flash as he picked him up.

"So?"

"We may be on the front cover!"

"Cool!"

-----------

"Where are they damn it?" Clark snapped walking back and forth inside Lex's pool room. Don, Kara, Bart, Pete and Bruce watched as he continued walking angrily. "This is ridiculous!"

"Clark it hasn't even been fifteen minutes," Kara said.

"Relax Clark," Pete sighed, "I mean it's technically you saving Lex anyway."

"It's okay Clark," Don said, "Superman never fails anything. That's why he's Superman."

"Yeah and that black Bat dude is with him," Bart said. "He seems like a smart Superhero."

"One of the smartest," Don smiled. "He is a detective."

"They're here," Bruce said, trying not to grin as he stared out the window. Clark rushed over and looked to see the group flying towards him.

"Why is there two Shayera's?" Kara asked, as she peered out. Don hurried over and checked.

"Isn't that Julia?" Don asked. The group of superheroes landed on the balcony and rushed in. Superman walked in last with Lex in his arms.

"Is he okay?" Clark asked.

"He passed out," Superman said, "Lionel had Lex hooked up to that Brain fryer, he's lost some of his memory, and he doesn't remember us. I'll"

"But he remembers Julia," Flash said, "Who is this world's Shayera."

"You!" Julia said stalking up to Bruce with her mace shaking threateningly in her hands. "You told them who I was!"

"He told us nothing," Batman said, standing in front of his younger self.

"Julia, its okay," Shayera said, wondering if she was really that irritable. "He didn't tell us about you."

"I knew your name because I thought you were Shayera," Flash said, pointing at Shayera.

"What?" Julia asked her wings flexing.

"I'm basically you from another version reality," Shayera said.

"Right, and I'm Paran Dul,"

"Don't insult yourself like that," Shayera snapped, "Okay, Thanagar sent you here because they want you to learn about Earth."

"No," Julia said, "I sent myself, after I betrayed Thanagar, but you should know that."

"Huh?" Shayera asked.

"Do you mind telling us how you and Bruce know each other?" Batman asked, cutting Shayera of before she could speak again.

"I saved his life, once," Julia said, "And he gave me a new identity as a human and made me a serum to shrink down my wings."

"What!" Half the League said. Batman looked stunned at Bruce.

------------

**Next Chapter:** Bruce explains the serum. Shayera and Julia talk and learn about one another. Lex wakes up and Clark battles his thoughts on whether or not to tell Lex about his powers or not. Don and Hank have a cute brotherly chat. Don, Chloe, Kara, Pete, Clark and Lana go out on their triple date.

mari12345- Wow, you never heard of JL…I think I'd die with out my Daily Flash intake…I'm obsessed… Actually I think its just Michael Rosenbaum… I've always hate Lex Luthor, being a hardcore Superman fan but now thanks to that spunk I'm in love, with Smallvilles Lex and the Flash…And ones a cartoon…sigh…Why are all the good men on TV…

mcgairman- Glad your enjoying…you have to see me while I'm typing this…I can barely sit still with excitement... Toilet Humour never goes wrong, and as for Flash's line, I'm still giggling. Did Julia's revelation stun you?

ozscott – Wow, that's what I call making me head go big! Ditto with Lex being hero, I was actually gonna get him to join his dad, but had a change of mind. I decided to make him lose some of his memory. As for the surprise Hero… Surprise! Julia is Shayera Hol! I was actually going to make her Wonderwoman, since her and Bruce Wayne has ties in this fic, but then I had a major change of mind… Diana from Clark's world can come in later.

Gizzygiz – Okay this had to be the longest review I've ever got, other then the review where this person decided to tell me all the grammatical errors I made…(Some people have no life, like me for instance.) Ditto with toilet humour, it rocks… Chloe and Don ain't over yet! Maybe Don might become braver. I'm planning on letting Superman find out about Kara and Pete, when the two have their relationship lifted to the next level. Did Julia surprise you? It'll be a few chapters's before I introduce the next hero. I want to get the founding seven in first and then the rest. But I'm a little biffed on how to get the Martian in… Ah well, I'll figure it out.

Oh, for future reference, Shayera from JL will be Shayera and Shayera from Smallville will be Julia or Hawkgirl or Birdbrain when Flash is yapping to her.

I also have a little plan ready for Diana from Smallville and Julia…hehehe, its evil…

Did you guys notice Flash and Lex became friends this chapter…Aww… I might keep it that way…

Peace and Chicken Grease!

Afro


	10. Scared

Chapter Ten

"Would you care to explain how you made this so called serum?" Batman asked. The League all voiced an agreement.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Bruce said.

"We just got sent to an alternative reality where Shayera can hide her wings, Clark Kent is cool, and Lex Luthor is a nice man," Flash said, "I'd believe you if you told me you were God and your angels are Robin, Batgirl and Nightwing."

"I second that," Dove said, Bruce looked at Batman who shook his head in annoyance. "But did you just call Lex nice?"

"Man this is getting weirder and weirder," Booster Gold said. "What's next? Where gonna find J'onn working in the Daily Planet?"

"Maybe we should look for Diana next," Flash said. "We might find her in Australia, riding a kangaroo."

"Will you three be quiet?" Batman snapped. "Bruce what's in this serum?"

"Coke and whiskey, with a bit of peppermint" Bruce said. There was a silence, only thing heard was Julia's whistling, and Flash's coughing.

"You are kidding," Dove said.

"Nope," Bruce said.

"How on earth did that work?" Batman asked.

"Well," Bruce said, "It's my favourite drink."

"And when I was over, he asked me what I wanted to drink," Julia said, "I said that I'll take whatever he drank."

"I hate Coke," Shayera said.

"So do I," Julia said, she glared at Bruce. "But this idiot almost poisoned me."

"Whiskey isn't poisonous," Dove said, thinking she meant the Whiskey.

"Whiskey's the best drink," Hawk said.

"I'm talking about the coke!" Julia snapped, "It's awful, I mean who drinks acid?"

"What?" Flash cried, facing Shayera. "You don't like Coke!"

"Uh huh," Shayera sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Flash asked, "I can't remember the amount of times I gave you Coke when I could have given you Sprite or Lift or Diet Coke instead."

"Why not Pepsi?" Booster Gold said sarcastically.

"You maybe in the League with Britney Spears and Drew Fuller," Flash said. "But Pepsi sucks. It's _always Coca Cola Nana, na, nana, na, nanana._"

"Shut UP!" Booster snapped. "That song sucks!"

"You suck," Bart snapped, coming to Flash's aide. "Coke rocks, Pepsi is for wimps and guys that were Spandex!"

"Dude," Flash said, "I wear Spandex."

"No," Bart said, "You're wearing a Leotard."

"You're a retard!" Flash snapped.

"I said LEO-tard dumbass,"

"Bite me,"

"Screw you!"

"Twerp!"

"Jackass!"

"Jerk!"

"Asswipe!"

"Will you two shut up?" Bruce and Batman barked.

"Grow the hell up!" Julia and Shayera yelled.

"Okay that's scary," Bart and Flash said.

"Stop that!" John said, glad there was only one of him. "Okay that was the strangest thing that's happened so far."

"Can I ask how a conversation about Julia's wings changed to Coke VS Pepsi and Spandex?" Black Canary asked.

"Well when you have two Flashes and a Booster Gold," Green Arrow sighed, "Distractions occur. I vote we kick them out of the room, while we discus things like adults."

"I second that motion," Bruce and Batman said.

"Stop doing that," Julia and Shayera said. Julia growled and slapped Shayera on the arm. Shayera slapped Julia back.

"We ain't leaving," Bart said, sitting on a couch, "Ya'll have to carry me out."

"That could be arranged," Wonderwoman said, picking the young man up. She carried him towards the door, which Hawk opened. Bart grinned at her as he stared at her chest.

"I ain't complaining," Bart grinned, Booster Gold and Flash followed eyeing Wonderwoman's butt while doing so.

"Perves," Julia muttered.

--------------------

"Hey Supes," Clark said, as he entered Lex's bedroom. Lex was still unconscious, lying in his bed; Superman was sitting at Lex's table staring at the computer's wall paper of a woman and a five year old boy.

"Hello," Superman smiled, "That's Lex isn't it?"

"Yeah," Clark grinned, he turned and faced the sleeping form and sighed, "How bad do you think his memory has been swiped?"

"I'm not sure," Superman answered, "Flash told me he didn't remember him, but he remembered Julia."

"That was only a month ago," Clark said, "It should be about seven weeks of memories gone."

"I think Flash and Julia got there in time to stop that," Superman said. "I'm glad she was there. Flash is capable of many things, but I know he could not have gone past all of them."

"I've been thinking," Clark said, thoughtfully, "Should I tell Lex about my powers?"

"Clark, what do you think you should do?" Kal-El asked.

"I don't know," Clark sighed, "I know I can trust him, but I'm more worried about his safety."

"Why?" Superman asked, "I'm sure he's capable of taking care of himself."

"He is," Clark said, "But what if his dad knows that Lex knows my secret? Lionel's been getting people to spy on me this year; he's had me investigated for ages. He might force it out of him. I don't want Lex to get hurt over this."

"I'm sure Luthor already told him, Clark," Superman sighed.

"So then what if some one else suspects something about me?" Clark said, "They might go after Lex. I can't be there to save him every time"

"You can try" Superman smiled. "You told me you and Lana, have had a few fights in the past year because you feel you can't trust her. You know you can trust Lex. Batman told me that Lex said, ever since he met you his been a different person; a better person. And I believe if you do tell him he'll stay on this road, and not become another pain in Superman's neck."

Clark laughed, "Clark Kent and Lex Luthor, has a nice ring to it, huh?"

"Yeah," Superman laughed, "In this world only."

"Actually," Clark muttered, "If Luthor's such a pain, why don't you just kill him?"

"I won't cross that line," Superman said. "Murder is wrong, no matter what you're killing."

Clark nodded in agreement. "Hey, who's your favourite out of the League?"

"All of them," Superman smiled, "I'll do any thing to protect them Clark."

"I'd do anything to my family and friends too," Clark smiled. "But seriously, who do you like to hang out with the most?"

"Well," Superman said, "If I'm up for some quite time; Batman. If I want my ear blown of; I go to Flash and Booster Gold. If I want a good conversation; I go to Diana or J'onn or Don. A good fight; Shayera, is my first choice and then Hawk, John and majority of the League."

"Is that a wedding ring?" Clark said, grabbing Superman's hand. He examined the plain ring around Superman's ring finger.

"Yeah," Superman smiled.

"Who'd you marry?"

"Ever heard of Lois Lane?"

------------

"Julia, do you think I could try that serum?" Shayera asked. Julia nodded and opened her bag. She pulled out a tiny brown vial and chucked it at Shayera. Shayera caught it with ease and opened it; she sniffed it and then brought it down to her mouth. "Here goes nothing."

"I should warn you-"Julia stopped as Shayera had already swallowed the drink. She fell to her knees as sharp pains swept through her back and thighs. Green Lantern ran up to her and dropped beside her. She groaned in pain as she felt her wings shrink down and disappear into her back. She stood up as Julia took another dosage. However Julia stood still and allowed her wings to retract in. "I should have warned you it hurts like hell the first time. The next times it doesn't."

"How do you get them out?" Shayera groaned.

"Arch your shoulder back fast," Julia said.

"Like this," Bruce said, bringing his arms back towards his backside. "They pop up instantly.

"And no pain either," Julia added. She turned to Shayera, "You think you and I can talk alone?"

"Sure," Shayera nodded, grabbing her mace. Julia did the same and followed Shayera out the room.

-------------

"Hey," Clark grinned, as Lex opened an eye. "You're awake?"

"Clark," Lex groaned, "I had the weirdest dream. Why am I in bed?"

"Your dad fried your head again," Clark sighed.

"What did I do know?" Lex sighed.

"You did nothing," Clark said, "It's a long story I'll explain soon, but first what was your dream."

Clark still was battling whether or not to tell Lex about his powers, so he decided to dawdle around.

--------------

"I don't believe they kicked us out," Booster snapped, as Shayera and Julia walked past.

"Hey Julie, Shayie, when can we go back in?" Flash asked.

"My name is Julia," Julia snarled, "Not Hawkgirl, not Shayera and certainly not Birdbrain!"

"But your name is Shayera," Booster Gold pointed out.

"It is," Julia said, "But in a minute your name is gonna change from Booster Gold, to Black-eye Gold."

"How come they didn't kick Dove out?" Bart asked. "He was yapping away as much as these two losers."

"Flash, give me on good reason not to beat him up," Booster Gold growled, rubbing his fist against his palm.

"I'll give you a reason to beat him up," Flash said, standing up and advancing on his younger self. Bart eeped and ran behind the two Thanagerians.

"Flash, leave him alone," Shayera barked, backhanding the fastest man alive. Bart stuck his tongue out and followed the two girls as they walked away from the angry heroes.

"Why are you following us?" Julia asked.

"Cause no one likes me," Bart said, shrugging. "And I have to keep my self safe."

"Flash likes you," Shayera said, wondering if the boy was serious. "So does Booster, they were merely playing with you."

"Nope they hate you," Julia said, in a devious voice, "Watch your back, Flash is a demon."

Bart laughed, "You two sound like the shoulder angels."

"The what?"

"You know how everyone has an angel and demon on their shoulders?"

"Oh," Shayera smiled, "But we have no wings, at least not now."

"I'm hungry," Bart said.

"Kitchen is in the lowest level, big white doors," Julia said, "Help your self."

Bart zoomed off. Shayera sighed, "There goes all the food."

"What do you mean?"

"Flash has a fast metabolism," Shayera said, as they entered her bedroom. "So how did you get to Earth?"

"Long story," Julia said, jumping onto the bed.

--------------

"It was weird, Clark," Lex said, "I remember this guy in red carrying me out, and I swore Julia was there behind him, with large wings behind her, like an angel. Then that guy handed me to this other man dressed in blue tights and a red cape. Then he flew! He actually lifted of the roof and flew us back here. I sound insane right?"

"No," Clark smiled, "I don't think it was a dream, Lex?"

"Clark," Lex sighed, "People don't fly."

"We live in Smallville Lex," Clark said. "There's something I have to tell you though."

"What is it?"

"It's about what happened in the past few days," Clark sighed, "A few days ago, I missed the bus and you drove me to school, but before we got there, there was a large explosion next in the field near us."

"And?"

"We found a group of superhuman people," Clark said, "Called the Justice League."

"What?" Lex said, shaking his head, frustrated, "Maybe it was wrong of my father to commit me to Belle Reve."

"Lex," Clark sighed, "I'm serious, that guy in the red, is the Flash, the guy in the cape was Superman! I can introduce you to them right now."

"So you're serious," Lex asked. "But why would my father-"

"Lex, there's something about me I need to tell you," Clark said, "It'll help explain things. But I need you to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"You won't tell any one who doesn't know about what I tell you," Clark said, "Please?"

"Okay," Lex said. "You're gonna tell me that big secret of yours aren't you?"

"Yeap," Clark said, nervously "Lex, I'm not from around here."

"I figured," Lex said, "I mean you're adopted."

"I mean in the bigger picture," Clark said. "I'm not from earth; I'm from a planet called Krypton."

Lex stared at Clark and laughed.

-------------

"Well I have all day," Shayera said, sitting on another bed.

"Well, after I left Thanagar," Julia said. "I escaped to this planet called Oa, where all these little midgets order around a group of people, human and not, with cool rings."

"You're kidding right?" Shayera asked, surprised at the new information.

"No," Julia said, "Any way, they called themselves the Green Lamps or something."

"Lanterns," Shayera smiled.

"Yeah," Julia said, "Two of them, needed to come to Earth for some reason, they didn't tell me and I didn't pry. Don't know what happened to them, they dropped me off in Gotham and I beat up some girl call Catwoman who tried to kill Bruce, who was Batman at the time."

"Who were the Lanterns?"

"Hal Jordan and John Stewart," Julia said. "I'm guessing the black guy in green is John Stewart huh?"

"Yes," Shayera answered. "Why did you leave Thanagar?"

Julia smirked evilly. Shayera grinned back uncertainly; she couldn't be that scary could she?

--------------

"Lex, I'm serious," Clark sighed, "My parents sent me to earth in the Meteor shower. My birth name is Kal-el. I could show you my powers if you want?"

"You have powers?" Lex asked.

"Yeah," Clark said, standing up, he looked around before bending near the large heavy king size bed. He placed two hands underneath the bed and lifted in over his head. Lex gasped in shock as Clark put the bed back down.

"How- how did- How?"

"I have Superhero strength," Clark said, "And a few other powers."

"What?" Lex gasped.

"I can see through things, I have heat vision," Clark said, "Super speed, invulnerability I think that's it."

Lex stared at Clark before fainting. Clark sighed, before covering Lex with the blanket. He sat down on the chair and watched Lex.

----------

"So," Shayera said, as Julia still smirked.

"I found out they where building some machine to destroy the Gordanian empire," Julia said, "That didn't bother me much, I hate those bastards."

"But," Shayera asked.

"If you're really me," Julia said, "You would know."

"They need to destroy a few planets while doing so."

"Uh huh," Julia said, "All the planets had no living beings, but Earth did. According to Hro, you now him, don't you?"

"Yes," Shayera sighed.

"Well he said, 'They're a pitiful civilisation,'" Julia said. "Not a good enough reason, so I dumped him, destroyed the Bypass and escaped to Oa."

"You did that all alone," Shayera commented.

"I'm fine alone," Julia said. "Although I think the Thanagerians are looking for me."

"And you came to earth to hide?"

"Yeap," Julia said, "I figured they'd figure I'm too smart to go to the planet I was protecting."

"Nice move," Shayera said. "But if you need help ask Clark, or Bruce. Even Bart."

"Bart?"

"Okay maybe not Bart," Shayera smiled.

"He might come in useful," Julia said. "Like if I want Sushi from its home grounds."

"Eugh," Shayera grimaced.

"Ditto," Julia said. Neither one liked the idea of raw fish.

---------------

There was a knock on Lex's door, Clark looked up, "Come in?"

The door opened and Kara walked in. "Hey Clark."

"Hey sis," Clark smiled.

"How's Lex?"

"Stunned," Clark said, "I told him what happened and who I am."

"How'd he take it?"

"He fainted," Clark said.

"Poor guy," Kara said, "Had a couple of rough hours."

"Yeah," Clark sighed, "Thanks to his dad."

"Uh, Clark," Kara started, "Chloe, Don, Pete and I are going on a double date. Lana knows about it, and we invited her to make it a triple, if you wanna come."

"When?"

"Tomorrow," Kara said.

"Who's gonna watch Lex?"

"Kal can," Kara smiled. "You don't have to worry about him."

"Okay," Clark smiled back, "I'll be there."

"Okay,"

"Uh, where's there?"

"Talon," Kara smiled.

---------------

That night, Don found himself looking through the clothes Lex had given to himself and his brother. He threw a red shirt over his shoulder onto Hank's head. Hank snarled and pulled the shirt of his head and tossed it to the ground aggressively.

"That's the fifth effing shirt you've thrown at me," Hank barked. Don jumped, startled.

"Sorry Hank," Don sighed, "I don't know what to wear."

"Go as Dove," Hank shrugged, Don rolled his eyes. "Is this girl really worth it?"

"Yes," Don answered, "I've never felt this way about any one. She's perfect, in every way."

"Don, you shouldn't get too close to her," Hank sighed, "We're gonna go home eventually. And I don't think Chloe Sullivan exists in our world."

Don froze, and dropped the shirt in his hand. Hank cursed him self silently. "You're right, I'll only hurt her, and I don't want to do that."

"I know you don't," Hank muttered. "But what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You know," Hank growled, "You're always telling me to talk, to speak my thoughts, and my friggin feelings. What about your feelings?"

"It doesn't matter," Don shrugged, sitting beside his brother. Hank whacked him across the head, hard. "Ow! What was that for?"

"What have I told you about putting your self down!" Hank snapped.

"You didn't have to hit me," Don protested, rubbing his head.

"Yeah well for some one who's always yapping about talking and listening instead of fighting," Hank said, through gritted teeth. "You never listen to what I say!"

"So you hit me!" Don snapped, angrily, losing his usual diplomatic tone. Only Hank could make him lose his cool, in such a way.

"Don't you speak to me in that tone," Hank snarled.

"Sorry," Don said, sighing, he fell onto his back on the bed, and groaned in annoyance. "Why is life so bloody confusing?"

"I don't know," Hank said, "But it got more confusing hearing you swear."

"Sorry," Don sighed, as Hank fell beside him

"We should go to a bar here," Hank said. "You can annoy all the drunks, and I'll beat them up."

"No thanks," Don said. "What should I do, Hank?"

"Don," Hank sighed, "I'll use your words. 'Do what your heart tells you.' Okay?"

"My heart tells me to stay here with her," Don sighed, "But I don't want to leave you."

"Maybe we can come back one day," Hank yawned. "I'm so bloody tired. Get off my bed."

"This is my bed," Don said.

"It's my bed now," Hank said, pushing his brother.

"Well I'm not moving," Don said, "I'm comfortable."

"You're in a pair of jeans," Hank said, "How is that comfortable?"

"Just because you're pouncing around in your underwear," Don said, "Doesn't make real clothing uncomfortable."

"Don't make me hit you again," Hank snapped. "You better get some sleep so you look pretty tomorrow."

"You mean handsome,"

"What ever, princess,"

"Don't call me that!"

-------------

"Lex," Clark said, shaking Lex awake. It was finally Saturday morning. Clark had fallen asleep on the chair in front of the computer, before he woke up and realise he was late. "Lex, wake up."

"I don't wanna go to school," Lex mumbled, in his sleep. Clark shook him once more. Lex opened an eye and stared at Clark.

"Lex, I have to go," Clark said, "I'll be back later to talk to you. Wally's gonna be here all day with Bart. Kal-El, Batman and Diana are going to look for a way to get home, and the rest of us have plans. I'll be back soon, I promise."

With out another word, Clark zoomed out of the room, cursing Don and Kara for not waking him. Lex looked bewildered when his best friend zoomed out of the room.

"What the hell have I gotten my self into?"

---------------

"Sorry I'm late guys," Clark said, rushing into the Talon. "I had to go see Lex."

"That's alright," Lana said, kissing him. "How is he any way?"

"He's good," Clark said, grinning at his 'sister'. "So what are we doing?"

"You blokes are gonna buy us breakfast," Kara smiled, "And is there a movie theatre around here?"

"Yeah," the four Smallvillians said.

"Sweet, where is it?" Kara asked.

"It's a drive in," Clark said, "Only open at night."

"So why don't we go tonight then?" Don said.

"Okay," Pete said. "If the girlies are up to it."

"Okay," Kara said. Chloe and Lana nodded in agreement.

"So what will we eat?" Don asked. "I'll go get it."

"Pancakes and ice-cream," Clark smiled.

"Second that," Kara added.

"I'll go for a ham sandwich," Chloe said. "With coffee."

"Pancakes with maple syrup, but no ice-cream," Lana smiled. "Oh, and a coffee as well, please."

"I'll come with ya," Pete grinned, following Don.

"So what's it like meeting each other after so many years," Chloe asked.

"Weird," Kara said. "But it's cool."

--------------

**Next Chapter: ** Lex accident insults Bart. Lex and Flash talk. The rest of the triple date. Flash expresses his concerns about Lex to Batman and Superman. Chloe and Lana talk about Don. Superman catches Kara and Pete…Uh oh!

Winthjo- Thank you! Yeah J'onn can rock up as any one, so I'll see how I'll do him.

mcgairman – Other than Shayera I don't really like the Thanagerians…I mean hello! They tried to bomb earth! Jerks… Definitely continuing and there may be a sequel… if I'm bothered.

Ozscott- Thank you! I actually wanna get all seven founding members in the fiction first, so John, Diana and J'onn will be up pretty soon. I think I'm gonna introduce John next since Julia mentioned him, I can work around that.

whiteraven12345 – Thanks

Phoenix Skyborne – I've been planning the Julia/Shayera thing for a while, I knew it'd be a surprise.

TankerMDK – Yeah I know Wally West wasn't in Smallville, but Bart Allen in the episode run did have I.D's that wrote Wally West and Jay Jarrick. Smallville made it seem like Bart was the first Flash in their version and their last because of that, which was why I stuck with that… I'll call Bart KidFlash too, if I need too…Also stuck with Bart Allen because Wally West was already taken… I don't want to have to say which ones which all the time, because I actually hate typing… too bad snail mail is too slow… As for Chloe not recognizing Bart was because this story takes place in the third series towards the ending, just before that episode where Chloe gets those truth powers. She didn't meet Bart until season four. Neither did Clark. And as for that site you gave me, thanks!

catastoophy13 Thanks for the review hope you enjoy.

God damn it…my hands are killing me…never typing this much again…lies, all lies…

You know maybe if I stopped babbling

Peace and Chicken Grease!

Afro


	11. Confused

Chapter Eleven

"Who are you?" Lex said, as he walked into his pool room. A young boy around Clark's age was playing pool. The boy looked up from where he was standing trying to aim a ball in.

"The name's Bart," Bart said as he shot the ball and missed.

"You're holding the stick wrong," Lex said, Lex grabbed another stick and showed him how to hold it before shooting it in. He took another shot but missed, purposely, "So why are you here?"

"I'm with Clark," Bart said, adopting the same style as Lex before shooting the ball in. "Sweet!"

"So your one of the Justice League," Lex asked.

"No," Bart said, as he took missed the next ball. "I'm from this world."

"Oh," Lex said, shooting another ball in, "You have powers too?"

"Yeah," Bart said, as Lex took another shot and hit the ball in, "I run fast."

"That's it,"

"Speed of light," Bart answered, sighing as Lex shot in another.

"Oh," Lex said, shooting in his forth.

"What about you?" Bart yawned impatiently.

"No," Lex shrugged shooting in another. "No freaky powers."

"I'm not a freak," Bart snarled, throwing Lex the stick. Lex caught it as Bart stormed out of the room angrily, the door slamming behind him. Lex winced and put the sticks down and followed, as he went to open the door it swung open. A twenty-three year old looking man with red hair walked in.

"What did you say to him?" he asked, Lex moved back frightened.

"I didn't say anything," Lex muttered, wishing Clark was here. He was in a large house alone, with only two men, both super-powered. Unless, "Where's Julia?"

"Uh," he looked confused. "Dunno really she and Shayera went some where."

"Who's Shayera and who are you?" Lex asked mistrustfully.

"The name's Wally," Wally said, realising he had his mask on last time Lex saw him. Flash hadn't noticed Lex's reaction. "I'm the fast guy in red. The Flash, remember?"

"Oh," Lex muttered, nervously. "Who's Shayera?"

"A friend," Wally smiled, sitting on the pool table. Lex tutted impatiently. "What?"

"I paid 40 grand to get that table," Lex said, some-what poshly, as though to say 'Nanananana! I can afford a forty grand table and you can't!' "And you go and sit on it."

"My bad," Flash smiled, jumping of the table, "So how are you feeling?"

"Fine," Lex lied, only this time Flash picked it up.

"No your not," Wally said, "You're worried about something."

"You don't even know me," Lex snapped.

"So," Wally shrugged. "I'm a superhero; it's my job to help people out."

"You can't help me," Lex snapped.

"Why not?" Wally said, in a soft tone. "What's such a big deal? I'm sure your problem isn't that bad. Maybe if you tell some one, they could help you."

"Well, I would speak to Julia normally," Lex mused, sitting on the pool table. Wally smirked and followed Lex up.

"If you're worried about me telling some one," Wally said, "You don't have to worry, my mouth is sealed."

"I'm not going to tell some one I just met my problems," Lex snapped.

"Actually, we met a few days ago,"

"And I don't think we got along," Lex sighed.

"Not at first," Wally shrugged, "But we did reach an agreement just before your dad fried your head."

"I don't understand why my father done this to me again," Lex said, "And why it's only wiped out a week of my memory."

"Beats me," Wally shrugged, "Is that what's bothering you?"

"No," Lex sighed, "I just don't know what the hell is going on? I don't know if I can trust my dad, or Clark. I just don't know."

"I might sound biased, but please, your dad's an ass," Wally sighed, "You know Clark doesn't mean you any harm. He's saved your life countless times."

"Yeah he has," Lex said not sounding to assured.

"You should be glad to have a superhero or actually, a superhero in training as a friend," Wally smiled. He then sniggered, "hehehe, Superhero in training! SHIT!"

Lex smiled as Wally doubled over laughing.

-----------------

Lana and Chloe screamed as another person was brutally killed in the movie Jeepers Creepers Two. Both girls held their dates fearfully. Kara and Pete watched the film absolutely delighted, and Clark was grinning because Lana was holding him tightly.

Don, however, sat absolutely frozen in fear as the Creeper killed one of the students on the bus. _Oh God, where is Hank when you need him?_

He felt Chloe rub her head against his shoulder in attempts to hide herself from the screen. He suddenly wished he was her, and she was he. A scream from the screen made him scream and jump up in fright, knocking Chloe to the ground.

"Oh! Sorry," Don said, pulling Chloe up as Pete, Kara and Clark laughed. Chloe glared at him before joining in and giggling her self.

"You could have warned us you don't like scary movies," Pete grinned.

"Shush!" Some one said from behind them.

"I'm not scared," Don lied, sitting back. He thought, _just petrified._ Chloe slipped her arm in between Don's and held it tightly. Pete smirked and gave Clark a look. Clark grinned back understandingly. Don sighed as Chloe's head rested on his shoulder. The film began to play creepy music, which was warning the crowd that the Creeper was back. The music got louder and spookier and Don became more frightened. The Creeper suddenly appeared out of no where with a bang as Don felt something grab his sides.

"Gahhhhh!" He screamed, bolting out of the theatre. Clark laughed softly, only to be slapped across the shoulder by Lana.

"Oh crap," Pete said. Chloe glared at him, and followed Don out of the theatre.

"Shut up!" another viewer snapped.

----------

"Hey Batty, Supes," Flash said, as he zoomed beside the two superheroes.

"I told you not to call me Batty!" Batman snarled as he typed into the computer.

"What is it Wally?" Superman asked, talking to Flash like he was a child. "We are very busy."

"I can see that," Flash said, sitting next to Batman on the table. Batman glared up at him, "But we may have a problem."

"What type of problem?" Superman asked.

"Luthor, I mean Lex, Clark's Lex, not this Clark the other Clark-"

"We know which one you mean," Batman snapped, exasperated.

"It's not my fault it's confusing!"

"No one other than you finds it confusing," Batman chided.

"What is it Wally?" Superman sighed.

"It was just the things he was saying," Wally said, "He doesn't know who he can trust, you know, he's not sure if he can trust Clark or his pop."

"But he knows he can trust us," Superman said.

"That's what I said, but he didn't sound too convinced," Flash said.

"He'll be fine," Batman said, seeming more focused on the computer in front of him.

"Bats, I really think there is something wrong with him," Flash argued. "He's had his memory wiped-"

"He will be fine," Batman repeated.

"Bruce is right, Wally," Superman smiled, "He may be confused now but he'll be fine."

"Alright," Wally sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing with them. "Bye."

"Bye," Superman said, Batman merely continued typing.

Flash zoomed out of the room. He'd just have to watch Lex alone and make sure nothing bad happened to him. Or he could tell Bart, Michael and Don about it. Or maybe not, Bart was too young and not much help, Michael was a twit and a half, and Don, well Don was Don. He'd probably give him a speech on saving the whales. Again.

-----------------

"Are you okay Don?" Chloe said, catching up to him. Don turned and smiled.

"I should have known it was Clark and Pete," Don said, embarrassed.

"They're idiots," Chloe smiled.

"They're boys," Don smiled back, "Besides, I hate horror movies."

"Same, I prefer thrillers," Chloe smiled.

"No," Don said, "Give me a romantic comedy any day."

"You're not gay, are you?" Chloe said, raising a brow.

"No," Don grinned, he was quite use to people calling him gay, or asking if he was gay. "I'm just diplomatic and sensitive. My brother on the other hand, is a brute and one of the most insensitive people I've ever met."

Chloe laughed, "So you two are opposites, I guess."

"Yeah," Don smiled. "But we get along. At least enough so he doesn't kill me."

Chloe burst out laughing, "I wonder when the movie is gonna finish?"

"Hopefully soon," Don said. "You gonna go back in?"

"If you're not, no," Chloe said. "I only agreed to watch it because we were outvoted."

"I would have preferred to watch titanic," Don muttered.

"Are you sure the ship sinking wouldn't have scared you," Chloe joked. Don smiled softly.

----------

"Hey where'd you go," Clark asked, walking up to Don and Chloe. He had his arm wrapped around Lana as Pete and Kara walked hand in hand behind them.

"Just here," Don smiled, "Remind me never to watch a horror movie ever in my life again."

"Will do," Pete grinned.

"So what are we doing know?" Lana asked, as Clark's hold tightened around her.

"Pete and I are going back home," Kara said, she faced Clark, "Are you gonna come too or you and Lana going to hang out a bit more?"

"It's up to Lana?" Clark shrugged.

"Well I have to go back to the Talon," Lana said. "I got work to do."

"Okay," Clark smiled, "I'll see you later then?"

"Okay," Lana said, kissing him on the cheek, "Bye guys."

"Bye," the small group said, as Lana walked away and disappeared.

"Well," Kara said, "Pete and I are going, you coming Clarkie?"

"Yeah," Clark said, "and don't called me Clarkie."

"Bye guys," Pete grinned, wrapping an arm around Kara.

"Bye," Don and Chloe grinned, watching their friends leave.

"So what are you going to do now?" Don asked, as the two began to walk out of the cinema.

"I have a bit of work to do on the Torch," Chloe said. "Not sure after that."

"Okay," Don smiled, "I think I better go home, see what Hank is up to. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Hopefully," Chloe grinned. Don grinned back sheepishly.

------------

Chloe put the finishing touches on her article and then pressed the print button. She clicked on the MSN Messenger and signed in and smiled when a new screen popped up.

_**Lana says:** Hey Chloe._

Chloe began to type her response.

_**Chloe Sullivan says:** Hey Lana. What are you doing?_

_**Lana says:** Chatting to you, finished all my work, so I'm bored. What did you and Don do after the date?_

_**Chloe Sullivan says:** Nothing… I had work to do at the Torch and Don wanted to see his brother._

_**Lana says:** So do you like him (grins sheepishly)_

_**Chloe Sullivan says:** Guess so… but he is so perfect, its making me wonder…_

_**Lana says:** Wonder what?_

_**Chloe Sullivan says:** If he's real. He must be from another planet or something. He's so sweet and well perfect… Need to stop repeating myself._

_**Lana says:** Maybe he's the one?_

_**Chloe Sullivan says:** Maybe he is… or maybe he's gay!_

_**Lana says:** LOL! _

_**Chloe Sullivan says:** Joking… but serious he talks so much for a man… even more then Lex and Clark when they argue over which one of them gets the last nacho._

_**Lana says:** And then Pete eats it!_

_**Chloe Sullivan:** Lol…On our first date, Don was telling me about the Ethiopians with no food, and whales…_

_**Lana says:** Hahahahaha! So he's a green peace freak?_

_**Chloe Sullivan:** No, he didn't seem to be one. I think he's more of one of those individual environmental people._

_**Lana says:** Well either way, your right he does sound perfect… We are so lucky… Both our guys are sweethearts and gorgeous._

_**Chloe Sullivan:** Ditto!_

------------

"Clark, have you seen Kara?" Kal-El asked, wondering were his cousin was. It had been a few hours since he last saw her.

"Um, no not sure," Clark muttered, averting his eyes. Kal-El knew that look, it was his look.

"You know something," Kal-El said.

"No," Clark said, "What would I know?"

"What has Kara done know?" Kal-El said flying towards the loft.

"Kal! Wait!" Clark screeched, running after Kal, attempting to jump up and fly. It was too late however…

"YOU! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BABY COUSIN!" Superman screamed, causing a few of the cows to moo.

"Kal! I'm not a baby!" Kara barked, flying out of the loft to poke Superman in the chest.

"I'll kill him!" Superman said, flying the window. Clark dashed in to find Pete screaming down the stairs. The young black man hid behind him, fearfully, as Superman stalked towards them his hands reaching out to strangle him. Kara ran into the loft and sighed in relief when she found Pete was still alive with all body limbs still attached.

"Where's some Kryptonite when you need it?" Clark muttered, as he and Kara pushed Superman away from Pete.

"Run Pete!" Kara cried. Pete didn't need another hint. He left faster then the Flash could have. Superman still struggled to chase after him, but when Kara punched him across the nose he stopped. "How could you? I'm not a two year old friggin baby! I don't need to be watched twenty four friggin seven! And it's not like I was with a complete stranger. It was your own bloody best friend! I'm so out of here!"

Kara sped out of the room, leaving a stunned Superman, and a scared Clark. He prayed his Kara was nothing like this one.

"What did I do?" Superman asked. Clark stared at him. "What?"

-----------

**Next Chapter:** Julia and Lex have an argument. Supergirl takes her anger out on a defenceless tree, and then on Bart. Lex sees this and makes a decision. Bart gets himself in trouble, but Julia comes to the rescue.

Ozscott – Your gonna love the next chapter, I'm gonna introduce another character… As for the sequel, it could work, the people of Smallville go to the Justice League World… but I'd have to put it in the JL section of Fanfiction then I guess…

Mari12345 – Hope I got the numbers right… Thank you!

I have a little question… You all know that I'm gonna introduce the Original Seven in first… so that means Diana, John and J'onn… but who else can I introduce after that? Or should I just leave it the original Seven in this fic, and add their doubles in the sequel? J'onn would love it if there was two Booster Gold's! (Always picked up that J'onn doesn't really like Boosty…)

Have you lot watched the episode of JL when Lex and Flash swap bodies! Isn't that hilarious! The best quote ever…Luthor-in-Flash: _At the very least, I can discover the Flash's secret identity. (unmasks) I have no idea who this is._

Or Flash and not washing his hands…cause his evil! I think that would make more than half the world evil! Hehehe

Peace and Chicken Grease

Afro


	12. Diana

**Chapter Twelve.**

After three games alone of pool, Lex found himself get drowsy for some strange reason. He yawned and packed the balls and the pool stick away, before heading towards his room. He walked quietly in the hall way, praying he wouldn't run into any of the freaks who now resided in his house. He sighed in relief when he reached his door, and entered his large bedroom.

"Lex?" he jumped when he saw Julia sitting on his bed patiently. He raised a brow, wondering why his servant was waiting for him in his bedroom.

"Yes," Lex said, sitting next to her. Maybe they grew a little closer last week. He just couldn't remember.

"How are you feeling?" Julia asked.

"Truthfully, a little scared," Lex muttered. Julia gave him a look.

"Why?" Julia said, "You have nothing to be scared about. Lionel can't get you here; he'll have trouble going through all the Justice League. And so will Bart, Clark, Bruce and I."

"Bruce and you?" Lex asked, "Why would you and Bruce Wayne know- your one of them aren't you?"

"Well," Julia muttered, looking away "Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?" Lex asked, nervously, rubbing his forehead.

"Well, you know how Superman and Clark are the same person, and Bart and Flash are the same," Julia explained.

"You're a clone?" Lex asked, not quite understanding the difference between Superman and Clark, or Flash and Bart.

"No," Julia smiled, "Shayera, which is my real name, is from another version of this reality."

"Shayera?" Lex asked. "Who is she?"

"The girl with the wings," Julia answered, Lex looked at her with realisation as flashbacks ran through his mind. _Julia, walking beside Flash her large wings beating behind her._

"You were there," Lex said, some what crankily, "You were with Superman and the Flash, and there friends."

"Yeah, I was," Julia answered.

"You're one of them freaks," Lex said, angrily, "And you've made Clark one of you!"

Julia snarled, before slapping him hard across the cheek. She turned around swiftly, stormed out of the room, and slammed the door. A picture frame with Lex and his mother fell from the wall to the ground, the glass shattering, as Lex held his cheek in shock and pain.

---------------

It was beginning to rain softly in Smallville; clouds were forming over the town. A red line zoomed into the town, and stopped to show Bart Allen standing rubbing the back of his head, with one hand and pulling his pants up with the other. He adjusted his red jumper and began to jog at a normal pace toward Lex's mansion. After being called a freak by Lex Luthor, the boy fled back to his hometown, Central City. He was apprehensive about whether or not the people he just met actually cared about him or his powers. He knew the Flash did, but everyone else seemed to only put up with him because of the Flash. Actually, the only reason Bart came back was to see Wally. He figured that Wally wasn't going to be here for long, so he may as well make the most out of meeting another version of himself.

He sped up once more, into hyper speed, until he reached the Mansion in which he slowed down when he saw Kara tearing a tree from the ground. She tossed it across the grounds, and screamed angrily. Bart swallowed; he was glad that he wasn't the tree. He zoomed up behind her, and watched as she heated the tree up and burnt it.

"Hello," Bart said, anxiously. Kara spun around and glared at him.

"What?" She snapped.

"What did the tree do to you?" Bart asked, shaking his head. The next thing was a blur; Kara zoomed up to Bart, grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and threw him across the ground in a fit of fury. Bart landed hard against another tree and slid down groaning.

----------

Lex gasped in shock as the young boy went flying into a tree. What kind of monsters did Clark invite into his house? He stared in fear out the window as Bart slowly tried to stand but fell again in pain, Kara had flown away ignoring the boy, just as Julia came running out towards the fallen teenager.

"Bart, are you okay?" Lex could hear her yelling. She turned around and waved a clenched fist at Supergirl's retreating back. "You stupid _super twit_!"

Lex watched, with a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, as Julia helped the younger man up from the ground and rubbed his cheek affectionately. Bart leaned against her heavily, rubbing his rib cage in pain.

"Hold on sweetie," Julia said. Lex only realised how noisy his girl's voice was. _My girl?_ Lex thought, _when'd she become my girl?_

Lex jumped in surprise when Julia suddenly sprouted two large wings from her back. He wheezed when Julia picked up Bart and flew toward the mansion. He suddenly realised what the pit feeling was inside him; it was disgust. Disgust at the mutant freaks the world had created, this was all thanks to those blasted meteors. They made Clark one of them and made the poor boy believe it was his fault all the meteors came here.

He glared angrily at Bart, deciding he hated him more than any of them.

Yet he didn't realise why he hated Bart the most.

-------------

"I said I'll be fine," Bart snapped, pushing Wally and Diana away. Diana was mothering him, and it was creeping him out, considering his own other usually ignored him. "She didn't hurt me too much."

"She threw you into a tree, Bart," Julia said.

"She was angry at Superman," Don said from behind her. Julia turned around and began to poke Don in the chest as she scolded him.

"I don't care if she was angry at the friggin devil!" Julia snapped, "She had no right in tossing him into that damn tree. If she wanted to take her anger out on anyone, she should have taken it out on Superman! Not on him!"

"Hey, leave my brother alone, he's done nothing wrong," Hank barked, Julia turned to him before she began to yell at him to.

"Julia, calm down," John sighed, through her yelling. "This isn't getting us anywhere."

"Get bent," Julia snapped. "I am calm!"

"Julia," Shayera muttered, "One of your veins is about to pop."

Julia gave her a withering glare, before sitting down and crossing her legs. Wally placed another icepack on Bart's head only to have it thrown onto the floor.

"I said I'm fine!" he snapped, annoyed.

"This world is bonkers," Booster Gold muttered, through a mouthful of cheesecake. "The Flash is rude, Batman's nice, Lex Luthor is good, and Hawkgirl is grouchy."

"Shayera is grouchy in both worlds," Diana smiled, earning a glare from both Shayera and Julia.

"I wonder what your version of this world is going to be like," Julia said, boldly, "A dumbass? Cause then there isn't a difference."

Diana gaped in shock as Shayera sniggered; Julia merely pulled out a nail filer and attacked her nails with it.

"I got to go bathroom," Bart said, standing up.

"You need help?" Flash asked, Bart gave him a cold glare.

"I'm going to the toilet!" Bart snapped, limping angrily to the bathroom. He slammed the door behind him.

"He is so not Wally West," Flash muttered.

Julia muttered something as she left the room. The League could have sworn it was '_That's a good thing_.'

---------------

Bart sighed, he was sitting on the toilet sit, fully dressed, staring out the window. A tear slid down his face, as he wondered if he'd ever find a place were he could fit in, and not worry about being different. He thought this was the place but after being thrown into a tree for merely talking, he was beginning to doubt it. He stood up and pushed the window open before he climbed up on the toilet seat and slid out of the window.

He began to limp away from the Mansion, wondering where he could go. He had a nice mental picture running through his head, his own little island, where he could train monkeys to do the dirty work for him. He smiled softly and then zoomed off, unaware Julia was flying after him; of course struggling to keep up.

"Follow the red zoom," she muttered to her self as her wings flew her towards Bart. She followed the red zoom over hills, mountains, roads, and houses until she finally reached the ocean. She could see the ripples that Bart was leaving. She nodded approvingly. "He can even run on water."

----------------

Bart finally stopped running when he reached a secluded looking island. He sat down on an oddly shaped rock to relax and take in some rays. He could search the island later. He closed his eyes and began to think about what he could get from the Western World to include in his island. A TV would be good, a few couches, a bed, monkeys, a few hot women, food, and a Turkish bath.

He yawned deciding that he really needed a nap. He slowly started to dose off, his eyes getting heavier with sleep with he heard a scream.

"Diana!" He shot up quickly in fright to see a group of women rushing over to him.

"There's a man on the island," another shouted. Majority of the women had either blonde hair or light brown hair. Bart stared at them drooling as all the women were wearing revealing clothing. He grinned at them and waved.

"Hello ladies," he said in his best Val Venis voice.

"He dares to speak to us!" the third woman shouted. Bart raised a brow when he realised the women were all wielding bows and arrows and swords.

"Oh shit!" Bart swore as he tried to run, he looked down at his foot to see it was trapped underneath the rock he was just resting on. "Oh _double_ shit!"

He struggled to free his leg as he saw the first woman with black hair fly down towards him. Bart whimpered as she landed a few feet away from him.

"Who are you?" she barked. Bart screamed, as he continued to struggle to free him self. "ANSWER ME! You filthy man!"

"HELP!" Bart screeched as an arrow went flying past his head.

"Aresia!" the black haired woman barked.

"Just kill him Diana!" Aresia said, glaring at the boy.

"No don't!" Bart cried, pulling at his leg. Spasms began to run up his leg as he continued to struggle to get free. He twisted himself oddly in an attempt to get free. SNAP! His eyes widened as shards of pain swarmed up his leg from his ankle.

"Did he just break his leg?" Another woman asked from behind Diana.

"Ouch," Bart whimpered as he fell to the ground.

"I think he did," Diana said, softly walking up to him. She bent down to pull the stone of his leg, when something hard collided into her face. She fell to the ground as all the amazons around her began to scream. She looked up to see a woman flying down to her, her wings blocking the sunlight as she swung what appeared to be a mace at her again. Diana rolled out of the way as the mace collided with the stone shattering it. The winged woman landed next to the boy protecting him from the Amazonians

"Who are you?" Diana asked jumping up, "And why are you on our island?"

"Who broke his ankle?" she asked, angrily. Bart crawled towards her and grabbed onto her leg.

"The fool broke it himself," Aresia said, "Get out of our way!"

"Go and get fu-"

"Who are you?" Diana snapped.

"Who are-" the girl stared at Diana's wrists, or more directly at the bracelets around them. "You're Diana."

"How did you know my name?" Diana asked.

"Other then the fact every one was shouting it," Bart whimpered.

"Don't you speak to us," Aresia snapped, "Your not worthy to."

"Who are you?" Diana asked once more. "And how do you know me?"

"My name's Julia," Julia said, hesitantly. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"What are you doing here?" Diana asked.

"Stopping you from killing my friend," Julia snapped, "What do you think I was doing frolicking with the dolphins?"

"Don't you speak to me like that!" Diana snapped.

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" Julia snapped back. Diana slapped her. Julia glared at her coldly before handing Bart the mace. She then jumped on Diana and began to punch her.

"GO Julia!" Bart screeched, half in support and half in pain. The two girls rolled around the sand, squealing and punching one another in the process.

"Diana, stop!" Bart turned to see Wonderwoman flying down followed by Shayera. The two girls stopped fighting to stare at the Leaguers.

"Who are you?" Diana asked fiercely, as Julia stood up rubbing her shoulder in pain.

"My name is Diana," Wonderwoman said. "I'm you from another version of this world."

"You are insane," Diana said.

"You both are," Julia said, gathering Bart into her arms. "Let's go, before I get coodies from all these feminist retards."

"Wait," Shayera said. "Diana, we can prove it, ask us any questions about your self. And she will answer it."

Diana stared at them and sighed, "What's my mother's name?"

"Hippolyta," Wonderwoman said.

"What is my father name?"

"What father?"

"What island is this?"

"Themesycra," Wonderwoman sighed, "Do you mind asking me something a little harder?"

"Are you sure you could answer it?" Julia asked. Shayera hushed her, with a smirk.

"Can we go home?" Bart snapped. "I'm getting bored."

"What's new?" Wonderwoman muttered. She turned to her newer self and sighed, "I know you don't believe me, but we need you help."

"Why?"

"Were facing a group of…men," she added, deciding this would sway her, "Who are trying to rule earth."

"What's new?' Aresia snapped, "They are all like that!"

"Speak for your self," Julia said.

"Enough," Wonderwoman said, glaring at Aresia.

"Are you coming or not?" Shayera asked the younger Diana, "Because we have to go."

"My ankle is about to break off here!" Bart barked, "TAKE ME HOME!"

"How dare you yell at us?" another Amazon shouted.

"Get stuffed!"

"Don't make me drop you," Julia said, flying up.

"Please," Bart pleaded weakly, "just take me home."

Julia nodded and flew away from the island as Shayera followed. Wonderwoman looked at Diana, who nodded at her. Both women took of after the angel like beings.

"Tell mother I will be home soon," Diana said.

--------------

**Next Chapter:** The League meets Smallville's Diana. Lex sees Julia return with Bart in her arms, and then finds them down one of the bedrooms alone. Superman and Supergirl talk. Supergirl apologizes to Bart. Julia and Diana get into another cat fight after the latter insults Mr Wayne.

So who here watches the WWE (wrestling) Val Venis is a wrestler who has the coolest way of saying hello ladies. He's got this sexy roughish voice as he says helllllooooo laaaddddiiieeeessss.

I've made the wonkiest pairings in this…. Smallville's league is insane…

**Ozscott:** Glad you liked the fight between the SuperKrypes, not sure about leaving Don behind but then I'd feel sorry for Hank! I love Hawk and Dove! Aquaman would be interesting to put in, so would Question. Not really a fan of Huntress, but I must admit she is way more interesting then Black Canary. I don't really like any of the JL girl heroes, other then Shayera, they all annoy me. Which reminds me, Black Canary, Fire and Green Arrow are in this story… I better start including them huh… I heard that season One of Justice League is out on DVD now, and they're planning on releasing each season. And another thing, don't bother typing my whole name out, its way to much letters, just call me Ediva…or Nina… or Afro… maybe I should stop before I recite the whole list.

Note to everyone: Any of you guys like Xmen? Cause I wanna write a fiction crossing over with Justice League, I wanna see the Flash and Gambit together, in slash! LOL!

This reminds me! Superman Returns and Xmen Three are gonna come out soon! YES!

Thanks every body…

Peace and Chicken Grease!

Afro


	13. Catfight

Chapter 13

"Bart!" Flash snapped, as Julia landed on the ground a few feet before him.

"He's asleep," Julia growled, as she handed the sleeping boy to him.

"Did he say why he ran away?" Don asked.

"No, I was to busy saving his life," Julia said.

"Why? What happened?" Don asked.

"What the hell happened to his ankle?" Green Arrow asked. Flash looked down and screamed when he saw the deformed ankle.

"He got it trapped under a rock," Julia said, slapping Flash across the head, "In his attempt to escape he snapped it."

"Ouch," Fire winced.

"That reminds me," Julia said, as Shayera and Wonderwoman flew through the window with another woman, "Meet our world's Diana. _Oh joy_."

"Where am I?" Diana asked her older self.

"In America," Diana answered.

"So what do we call you," Black Canary asked, smiling at the younger woman, "Other than Diana."

"Princess," Diana said.

"Well that explains the stuck-up-ness," Julia muttered, Diana sneered at her.

"Well I'm calling our Diana, Princess," Flash said, "I always do."

"I know," Wonderwoman said. "Or you could call me Wonderwoman."

"What a stupid name," Julia said, "Flash come on; we better fix that ankle of his before he wakes up."

"What is your problem?" Diana snapped, "You've been down my throat for the past ten minutes!"

Julia stared at her with wide eyes, "Okay, that just sounded wrong."

Flash sniggered, as they walked out of the room.

"Well that went well," Shayera muttered to Wonderwoman. Wonderwoman stared at her with a raised brow. "I was being sarcastic."

"How do you put up with her!" Diana snapped.

"I usually ignore her," Wonderwoman said, smiling at Shayera, who glared back.

"Do you mind explaining what is occurring here?" Diana asked.

"Yes," Diana said, before proceeding in telling her copy of the story. The author's sick of repeating this…

-----------

"He should be fine," Julia muttered, as she finished wrapping Bart's leg up.

"Poor guy won't be ale to run for weeks," Flash said, "Did he tell you why he ran?"

"No," Julia said, "I was to busy fighting those stupid amazons. I don't believe they were gonna kill him for being a man."

"Yeah their weird," Flash said, trying not to drool, at his recollection of the amazons. "But hot, and Diana's nice."

"Our version is a bitch," Julia snapped, Flash sniggered.

"She may be the only girl in your League for a while," Flash said, "You should learn to put up with her."

"Forget it," Julia snapped, "If she insults my friends, I insult her."

"So," Flash said, deciding to change the subject, "Do you have a special some one here?"

Julia shrugged, "Not really. What about you?"

"I sort of like Fire," Flash blushed.

"So why don't you ask her out,"

"Me! Ask her out?"

"What? You too good for her?" Julia shrugged.

"No," Flash said, "Of course not."

"Then ask her out, sheesh," Julia said, "Or maybe I will."

"Hey!" Flash said. "Don't even think about it."

"Then ask her out," Julia said, "What do you have to lose? If she says no then it's her loss."

"Suppose," Flash shrugged.

"Go and ask her out now," Julia said, pointing to the door.

"But-"

"Okay, I'll go," Julia said standing up. Flash shot up.

"Okay! Okay!" Flash cried before zooming out of the room.

"Moron," Julia said, turning to Bart. "You can stop pretending now."

Bart opened one eye and searched around the room, before slowly sitting up, "Is he gone?"

"Yeah," Julia nodded, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Bart answered, "So what's the new girl like?"

"I'm gonna kill her," Julia smiled, "How's your leg?"

"It's been better," Bart said rolling his eyes, "I don't believe I snapped it. I didn't realise I was as stupid as Wally."

"You could say that again," Julia giggled, sitting beside Bart. "Although I have to admit, out of the entire League, he's my favourite. Shayera is too much like me, obviously which annoys me, cause I hate my attitude, when its directed at me, and everyone else, well they're just irritating."

"Clark's cool, but," Bart said, "I don't like Batman. He keeps giving me these stupid looks, like he knows what I'm up to."

"Bruce is nothing like him fortunately," Julia smiled.

"I know," Bart said, "I think our League is gonna be cooler."

"But do we have to call our selves the Justice League?" Julia sighed.

"What about the Justice Lords?" Bart asked, "I always wanted to be a Lord."

"Lord Bart," Julia said, "Would that make me Lady Julia?"

"Yeah, that's bad," Bart said. Julia glared at him, "Or the Justice Squirts."

"Yeah I like that," Julia laughed. "The Justice League sounds corny."

"Big time," Bart said. "Or maybe we could be the Black-Eyed League?"

"Or the Teenaged Mutant Ninja Leaguers," Julia snorted. Bart burst out laughing as the door swung open. Lex walked in and stared at the pair with a strange look on his face, Julia glared at him, not forgetting the argument they had earlier. "What do you want?"

"I-" He stopped before turning around to leave the room. The door slammed as Julia and Bart stared at each other.

"Excuse me while I go yell at him," Julia growled, running after the bald man.

----------

"Kara," Kal-El said, as he cautiously walked up the barn's stairs, Kara peered up from behind a book. "I owe you an apology."

"Kal, I've done some thing stupid," Kara said quickly.

"What happened?" Superman asked, as he sat beside her.

"Well," Kara muttered, "I threw Bart into a tree."

"Kara!"

"What? I was angry with you," Kara said, knowing in was a stupid excuse.

"You should have taken your anger out on me," Kal-el sighed. "Is the boy okay?"

"I don't know," Kara sighed, "I want to go see him, but I have a feeling he'd just run."

"Kara!" The two Kryptonians looked up to see Booster Gold flying outside the window.

"What's up?"

"I thought you might wanna know how Bart's doing?" Booster said, flying through the window, "I'm not interrupting am I?"

"No," Superman said, "How is he?"

"Well he has a broken ankle," Booster said.

"How?" Kara said, "He was walking fine earlier?"

"Well, he snapped it when he met Diana from this world and the Amazonians," Booster said, "Julia can't stand her."

"What's new?" Superman sighed, referring to the usual arguments Shayera and Wonderwoman would get into. "How did he snap it though?"

"Well, Don told me that Flash told Hank, who told Arrow who told Don, that he got it trapped under a rock," Booster said, Superman and Supergirl rolled their eyes at the long explanation. "And when he tried to pull it out, he snapped it."

"Ouch," Superman said.

"I better go apologize to him," Kara said.

"Which reminds me," Superman said, "Michael, do you mind?"

"Huh? Oh yeah," Booster jumped out of the window and flew down to the house, to see what Mrs Kent was cooking.

"Kara, I'm sorry I over reacted when I saw you with Pete," Kal-el said, "Which was stupid, considering technically his my best friend."

"It's okay," Kara sighed, "But you need to realise I'm not a little kid anymore."

"I know," Superman whined. "I wonder where we get our tempers from."

"Probably our grandfather," Kara laughed, "He passed it on to our dads and they passed it to us."

---------------

"Lex, Lex! Will you slow down?" Julia snapped, "What is wrong with you?"

Lex ignored her and continued to walk as fast as he could down the hall ways. Julia groaned as she broke into a run to catch up with him.

"Lex!" Julia snapped, "Why are you so angry with me? I should be angry with you! Last time I check it was you who called Bart and I freaks!"

"Why don't you go back to that jerk then?" Lex snapped back, turning around to yell at her.

"Why have you suddenly grown a dislike to Bart?" Julia roared, "Give the kid a break! First he puts up with his parents disowning him, then he puts up with morons throwing him into trees, and now you call him a jerk? Just who do you think you are? You know when Bruce found out I got a job here, he told me to just quit while I was ahead, he was right! You're nothing like your father! You're worse!"

Lex felt something shatter inside him as Julia stormed of in search of a beer.

----------------

Bart sat with a wide mouth as he listened to Julia give Lex the loudest telling of ever. He was glad she never yelled like that at him before and was going to make sure he never crossed her in anything. He wondered how much of the mansion heard that outbreak.

"Poor guy," Bart muttered, grabbing a plate of grapes from his bed side. He started to pop the small green fruit into his mouth as somebody knocked on the door. "Yeah."

The door opened, and a familiar blonde walked in. Bart whimpered weakly.

"What do you want?" He asked, attempting some sort of bravery.

"I came to apologize," Supergirl said, apologetically, "I was out of control, throwing you into a tree like that. Im sorry."

"S'ok," Bart said, staring at his broken ankle. "Why were you so ticked off any way?"

"It's a long story," Kara smiled, "What happened to your leg? I didn't do that did I?"

"No," Bart grinned, "I did."

"And you sound happy about it?"

"Not really no," Bart shrugged, "It hurts, and I can't move around much but at least I'm gonna get some well deserved attention of all the chicks"

"I'll keep that in mind," Kara grinned, "I'll tell the girls to come down and visit you."

"Sweet," Bart grinned.

-------------

Julia kicked the door open to the Pool room and strutted angrily towards the whiskey collection in the room. Everyone in the room stared at her, as she grabbed a glass, filled it up and drank it down. She filled it again.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked, grabbing the bottle from her before she finished it.

"Go and get stuffed," Julia snapped, drinking the refill. She snatched the bottle and refilled.

"Did Bart annoy you?" Flash asked.

"No, he did not annoy me," Julia snapped, shotting down another cup.

"Stop drinking," Shayera snapped.

"Get bent!"

"Jules?" Bruce asked.

"Don't call me Jules," Julia barked, slamming the bottle onto the table. She spun around when she heard Diana giggle. "You want to start me!"

Diana merely smiled at her sweetly. Julia felt her eye twitch four or five times in suppressed anger.

"She's gonna blow," Black Canary muttered to Beatriz. She nodded, as Julia sat beside Bruce with the glass in her hand. She took a sip and sighed.

"So what's wrong?" Wonderwoman asked.

"What the hell is it to you?" Julia snapped, closing her eyes.

"If your eye keeps twitching, it's going to explode," Diana said.

"If you don't shut up," Julia snarled, "I'll make you explode."

"Julia," Bruce sighed, smiling softly.

"Why are you smiling?" Julia asked, punching him in the shoulder.

"Your neck," Bruce said, "The vein was doing that popping thing again."

"Oh shut it," Julia groaned rubbing the area. Flash sniggered, "what?"

"Know I know what's wrong," Flash smiled, "It isn't Barty, its Lexy. Sexy Lexy is your problem."

"Did you just call Lex Luthor sexy?" Hank asked.

"You are not talking about that hideous bald man are you?" Diana asked. Bruce faced Julia as he heard her teeth grind, her eye was twitching terribly.

"I don't think you should be judging some one on their looks," Bruce said, sharply.

"I don't remember asking you to speak to me," Diana snarled, "You stupid male!"

Wonderwoman brought her hand to her forehead as though she was in pain, when suddenly Diana was pushed into her by Julia. Wonderwoman stood up in surprise as the two women rolled around the ground screaming profanities at one another. Diana was yelling words in Greek as Julia swore in all the languages she knew.

"Cat fight!" Flash screamed loudly to ensure everyone in the mansion heard. Clearly they did as many of the heroes barged in to see what was happening.

"Should we stop them?" Shayera asked.

"No, the boys will come in and stop them," Wonderwoman sighed.

"I bet five bucks on the Hawk," Green Arrow laughed.

"You're on!" Hawk grinned. "Go Diana!"

"Whoop her ass, Jules!" Bruce cheered; Batman appeared from no where, whacked him across the head and then pulled Julia and Diana apart with help from Green Lantern and Clark.

"What's going on here?" Superman snapped.

"What. Does. It. Look. Like?" Julia struggled in Batman's arms as she growled each word. Diana pushed GL and Clark of her and stood glaring at Julia with her ars crossed. "I'm trying to kill that stuck up bitch!"

"Watch your potty mouth," Superman scolded, Julia stopped struggling to stare at Superman with a 'what the' look.

"_Potty mouth_?" Flash asked.

"Quiet," Superman said, "I'm utterly appalled at this behaviour."

"What the hell is your point?" Julia snapped. Shayera sighed.

"Can we go home?" Hank sighed, "This world is effed up."

"Effed up?" Green arrow repeated.

"Well I don't want my head pounded in by Superman for _Potty_ language," Hank snorted. Don sighed as the men burst out laughing, except of course Superman and Batman. Batman, being Batman never laughs, or smiles, or shows any emotion. Except maybe annoyance, at the Joker.

"Now what is this big fuss- Julia, I'm talking to you," Superman snapped, when he saw Julia staring out the balcony's glass door. She shrugged Batman off her, or attempted too, in the end she punched him and walked off towards the door. "What is it?"

"The sky has gone green," Julia said.

"This isn't the time for cryptic crap," Flash snapped, as Bruce joined her by the glass door. The two stared out the window wide-eyed as Shayera and Green Lantern walked behind them.

"It's John!" Bruce said, as a green blob floated towards them. Julia kicked the door opened, and arched her shoulders back hard. Her wings popped out knocking Shayera and John to the ground. She flew out just as Bruce grabbed onto her arm. She pulled him up and held him tightly as they flew closer to the blob. They could just make out a young twenty year old African man inside the bubble. He waved at them happily as they drew closer to one another.

------------

**Next Chapter:** Julia, Bruce and John get acquainted with one another, Clark and Diana have a chat, and he tried to teach her pool. John and John talk. Booster Gold and Hank make another bet, which may cost them their lives; Flash visits his little self and the kitchen.

Hope you all enjoyed that, Green Lantern is in the building!

Margaret- Glad you're enjoying… Lex's sudden mind change was because of the Brain Fryer. Don't worry, I wont make him evil for to long… not that he is evil now…

ozscott- Nina is my cat's name… miaow… so if I was a superhero, I'd be Catwoman… Purrrrfect…. Just like Halle Berry (Which is my other cats name…) Any way enough about my cats and Halle Berry. Black Canary, Fire, and Green Arrow are from JLU, I just forgot that they came with everyone else in the explosion…oops… Ditto with unlimited, prefer it much more, but the first season was boring, with the exception of Hawk and Dove and the Greatest Story Never Told with Booster Gold… Wake the Dead was good to when Shayera came back… I think that's what annoyed me about the first season, no Flash and no Shayera…how rude! As for the whole Slash thing, I'm a major fan…actually I just like the thought of two guys getting it on…hehehe. Hinting at Julia and Bart… heck no, I think Julia and Shayera might come alive just to pound me… Julia sees Bart as a little brother she needs to protect…just like Shayera with Wally, I love the episode where Flashie almost dies just the League save him… I cried that moment when they all thought he was dead, but the then J'onn said he was alive, I screamed for joy… okay I better get onto the next review…lol, thanks

Gizzygiz – Not much of a lecture from Superman, but he felt guilty so…Yeah Don's heart attack at the movies cracks me up to, I done that to my cousin once when we watched this film, the Watcher with Keanu Reeves. The assclown hit me… Glad ya enjoying…

Donarius- There's Green Lantern, but I'm only including the Seven founding members first, the others can wait until the twentieth chapter or so… Be ready for that when it occurs

Catastophy- Love the idea, but I don't think the League would agree with it. Wally West is about Twenty three in this which is about the same age as Lex and Bruce (Smallville) but Bart is younger then Clark who are 16 and 17 respectively (I think). I've always thought Hank and Booster Gold (JLU) are about the same age and are a few years younger then Wally, say about twenty, and that would make Don (JLU) about 18. So then in Smallville Booster and Hank will be about thirteen and Don would be eleven… I don't think JLU would agree to that… Pity it would have made things easier for poor Chloe… For the peeps who are reading this but don't know what the hell I'm yapping about, Catastophy had a cool idea about Hank and Don staying behind in Smallville world and the Smallville's Hawk and Dove go with the League but to JLU world. But like I said, isn't gonna work…DAMN! Now I have to think more!

Okay, all I need to do now is introduce J'onn, and then I haven't got a clue… Sigh, my brain's gone dead…

Peace and Chicken Grease!

Afro


	14. Juju

**Chapter 14**

"Who tha heck are you?" John Stewart asked, as he stared at a man dressed in his exact uniform.

"Don't ask," Julia said, still hugging her old friend, "It's a stuffed up tale."

"Long story, short," Wally said, grinning at a twenty year old John, "He's you, from another reality."

"Shut it Wally," Green Lantern said, "It's okay; we don't mean you any harm."

"I ain't worried," John said, sounding like a new-age rapper, his hand moving around in Eminem style like he was rapping, "Shayera is here, you mess wit' me and the Bat she'll pound all ya'll friggin heads in, Busta."

Wally began to snigger only to be whacked across the head from GL.

"The name is Julia," Julia said.

"You really hate bein' Thanagerian," John said, Wally giggled again, earning another whack across the head.

"Eh," Julia shrugged, "What have you been up to?"

"Just chillin' and killin," John smirked.

"I hate when you say that," Julia sighed.

"You two seemed well acquainted?" Batman said to Bruce.

"I met him a year ago," Bruce said.

"How's it hangin Brucie?" John grinned, slapping Bruce hard across the back.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Sweet as, baby," John boosted. The League all faced Green Lantern, who stood absolutely embarrassed beside the Flash who was on the ground giggling. "Watchu laughing at brother?"

"So should we call you Johnno or Lil'John, or Juju?" Wally asked, between laughter. He suddenly stopped laughing when he realised what he said.

"FLASH!" Green Lantern yelled. Wally eeped, as he stood up and zoomed out of the room. Or at least tried to, he ran straight into a brick wall made out of green. "You promised not to repeat that name!"

"You red-wearin' assclown!" John snapped, storming over to Wally, who zoomed behind Superman.

"Enough," Superman said, trying not to laugh. John ignored him and still tried to get to the Flash.

"You're nickname was Juju?" Shayera asked, grinning widely.

"Thank you very much Wally," Green Lantern snapped.

"Well if you didn't react like a moron, no one would have realised," Wally said, poking his tongue out.

"So what have you been up to?" Bruce asked, in hopes of changing the subject. John shrugged.

"Nothin' much," John said, "Just been savin' lives, meetin chicks, what about you?"

"Same," Bruce shrugged.

"You guys up for some night prowling?" Julia suggested. "Let's go to Gotham."

"Or Metropolis," Bruce said. "We'll never leave Gotham."

"Whatever," John said, turning to the other heroes, "Ya'll wanna tag along?"

"Sure," Shayera said, lighting up at the prospect of using her mace.

"Yeah, I'll tag along," Hank said, "Sure beats sitting around here. We should bring Don along; he'll stir up some trouble for us."

"I don't stir up trouble," Don said, feeling undignified.

"Yes you do," Flash said, "I mean who walks into a pub, surrounded by Irish men, insulting beer and alcohol?"

"You idiot," Julia muttered.

"I didn't insult it," Don said.

"Close enough," Booster shrugged. "What about the Black bar we went to?"

"That was funny," Flash sniggered, he then began to speak in a high pitched squeaky voice, "Rap is a very degrading type of music, both to men and women. It should be banned."

"I don't speak like that!" Don cried. Diana eyed him, captivatingly.

"What about that Hooters bar?" Hank snorted, "You think he'd never taken sex Ed before."

Flash and Booster Gold burst out laughing, as Don rolled his eyes.

"Why were you at Hooters any way?" Wonderwoman asked, "I thought you were eighteen?"

"Well," Don muttered, walking quickly to the door, "Oh, well look at the time."

He rushed out as Wonderwoman walked after him angrily. "Come back here!"

"I'm gonna go see Barty," Flash said, zooming out the room. Hank ran after him, to make sure his brother was okay. Booster Gold rolled his eyes and followed.

"I have work to do," Batman said, he turned to Bruce, "You coming?"

"No," Bruce answered. Batman nodded and left the room, followed by Superman.

"Where did Diana go?" Diana asked, she had been to busy searching the room, as many of the things inside where new to her.

"She went after Don," Clark smiled, "I think to kill him."

"No surprise," Diana said, eying him suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"Um, Clark Kent," he smiled politely, "I'm Kryptonian, like Superman and Kara."

"What's Kryptonian?" she asked as she picked up a pool stick.

"It's a planet, well Krypton is the planet," Clark grinned, "Kryptonian is the people."

"Oh," Diana said, as Clark grabbed another one of the pool sticks. "What is this?"

"It's a game," Clark said, "Wanna play?"

"How?"

"You just shot the balls into the holes with these," Clark grinned setting the table up; he took the first shot smashing the balls apart. "Your turn."

Diana nodded, "Do I hit any ball?"

"Yeah," Clark said, "until you get one in, then you have to hit the balls that look the same."

"But there is no ball the same," Diana pointed out.

"He means the balls that have the same design," Julia sighed, from behind another glass of whiskey.

"What in Olympus are you drinking?" Diana asked. Bruce gave John and Clark a scared look.

"Something man created," Julia smirked, "Whiskey!"

"May I have some?" Diana asked, as she aimed to shot a ball in. Bang. The white ball rolled across the table and hit the small red ball knocking it in.

"Get your own," Julia snapped, taking another swing of the drink. She almost fell over.

"What's wrong with her?" Diana asked, as Julia continued to sway in the spot.

"I think she's drunk," Clark said, "It's your turn again Diana, just shot in the balls with more colour than white."

"Okay,"

"Julia how much did you drink?" Bruce asked, Julia shrugged, as Shayera took the cup of her.

"Oh Jeez," Julia slurred, before slumping over onto the pool table just as Clark hit in a ball.

"Oh! Julia!" Clark sighed, as her head stopped the ball from going in.

"Ow," She muttered, as Bruce and Shayera moved her onto the couch.

"What is wrong with her?" Diana asked, looking at the red-haired woman with concern.

"She's just had too much to drink," Shayera sighed.

"It's alcohol," Bruce explained.

"Oh," Diana said, "I suppose she must pray to Dionysus."

"No," Bruce said, "She doesn't belief in God."

"What!"

"She ain't down wit' religion, girl!" John said.

"What?" Diana asked, looking at Bruce. He raised his arms up.

"Don't ask me," Bruce muttered, "I barely understand him, when he speaks normally."

Diana said nothing as she shot in a ball. Clark groaned, as she took another shot. She got that in too. And the next one. After a few minutes she had managed to shot in all her balls.

"Now hit the black one," Shayera pointed out. Bang, the ball fell into its hole, as Clark stood dumbfounded staring at Diana.

"Beginners luck," She shrugged tossing him the stick.

-------------

"So, you're me, from another planet?" John asked his older self.

"No, I'm you from another reality," GL answered

"Slammin," John said, nodding his head in approvement. "So what's the future like, homey?"

"I said another reality," GL repeated, trying not to roll his eyes.

"But ya older then me," John said, "By a lot, homey."

"I'm not that old," GL said, "And don't call me homey."

"Okay, brother,"

"Not that either," GL said, "My name is John or GL."

"I'll call you Juju,"

"No!" GL said, "I hate that nickname."

"So do I," John said, "Stupid red guy. Who was that ass any way?"

"My best friend, Wally West," GL shrugged. "He has a big mouth."

"So if ya is my clone then West-" John stopped and raised a brow.

"What?"

"Wally ain't related to Kanye West is he?" John asked.

"Of course not!" GL sighed, "Don't compare Kanye West to that loud mouth."

"Man, what am I thinkin'," John grimaced. "Does Waldo have a clone?"

"Yeah," GL said, "Although he doesn't seem as loud as Wally. And his name is Bart."

"Bart West?"

"No, Bart Allen," GL answered, John shrugged, as Shayera walked into the room. "Oh, hello Shayera."

"Hey Juju," the Winged-woman smirked. The two men winced in annoyance deciding that Flash needed to be punished.

----------

"Hank, Michael, I don't think that's a wise idea," Don muttered, "You could be killed."

"Don't be stupid," Booster Gold laughed, "We'll be fine, once we do what we do, we get out of there quick speed."

"It's not like you two have supersped," Flash said, "Seriously I agree with Don on this. That's suicide!"

"No it ain't," Hank said, "We'll be in and out before any one realises."

"You know what," Flash said, "I'm keeping out of this. It's your funeral."

"We are not gonna get killed," Booster sighed as Wally stood up. "Where you going?"

"Kitchen, I'm hungry."

"You aren't gonna watch us?" Booster asked. "I'm hurt."

"So," Wally shrugged, "I'll be there for your funeral."

"Same," Don said, "I'll bring the flowers."

"I'll bring the balloons, and beer," Wally grinned before zooming out of the room.

"Hey!" Hank and Michael snapped.

--------------

"Hey Bart-" Flash cut himself off when he saw Fire and Black Canary sitting beside Bart. "Oh hey girls."

"Hi Flash," The two girls said together as the door opened behind him. Flash turned to see Green Arrow smiling at him.

"Hey Speedy," Green Arrow smirked.

"I don't think your little 'side-kick' would like you calling me that, Greeny," Flash grinned.

"I don't think he'd like being called sidekick either," Green Arrow laughed.

"Who's Speedy?" Bart asked, "Has he got super speed?"

"Nah," Green Arrow said, "Other then Wally, Don and Superman, most people are at normal speeds."

"No offence Wally," Bart said, "But _The Flash_, it's a stupid name."

"It is not!" Wally said, offended.

"Yeah it is," Bart nodded, as the girls laughed. "Jules and I also agree-"

"Don't call me Julia!" Flash screeched in a girlie voice earning a short laugh from his friends other than Bart.

"Um yeah," Bart shrugged, "Well we think Justice League is a stupid name, and your costumes suck."

"What's wrong with the name?" Fire asked.

"And what's wrong with our costumes?" Black Canary asked.

"Don't get me started," Bart said, "Capes, tights, bright colours, black, it stands out way to much! It isn't cool!"

"We're not meant to be cool," Green Arrow said, smiling at the teenager, "Being a hero isn't a popularity contest."

"What's wrong with my name?" Flash said, annoyed.

"Oh just forget it," Bart groaned.

"Out with it," Flash said.

"I'm hungry," Bart said, changing the subject, knowing food would distract him.

"Come to think of it so am I," Flash said, "Be back in a minute."

He zoomed out of the room at quick speed, towards the kitchen.

"That got rid of him," Green Arrow laughed, Bart grinned cheekily.

"I knew food would shut him up," Bart smirked.

"Why's he taking so long?" Fire said, knowing Wally would have been back by now.

"Maybe he got distracted by a chick," Bart shrugged, "I'll bet it's that Beetroot chick he always talks about."

Black Canary started laughing as Fire slapped her across the arm. "Shut up."

"It's weird though," Bart said, "None of the chicks remind me of Beetroot, so I don't know who the hell he is talking about."

"Are you sure it isn't Beatriz he's talking about?" Green Arrow smirked. Bart lit up and nodded.

"Yep that's the name," Bart said. Fire blushed as Green Arrow and Black Canary burst out laughing. The door was pushed open as Flash zoomed in looking worried.

"We have a problem," Flash said, trying to ignore the girls giggling.

"What is it?" Green Arrow asked, "It isn't Luthor is it?"

"No," Flash said, "Its Diana, she's trying to kill Hank and Michael."

"What? Why?" Arrow said, standing up to follow Wally.

"Well the idiots betted on her," Flash said, as the men walked out of the room.

"What did they bet on?" Arrow said, dreadfully.

"The first to get a kiss on her," Flash said, "She didn't take it to well. Wonderwoman is trying to stop her but she's on a rampage."

"Did you try to stop them?" Green Arrow sighed.

"Don't blame me!" Flash said. "It isn't my fault their idiots!"

"Sure it isn't," Arrow said, as screams began to fill the air. "That's Michael isn't it?"

"Yeah," Wally said, as the opened the pool room. Arrow stopped at the door and had to bite back a laugh. Diana was being held down by Shayera, Wonderwoman, Supergirl, Clark, and a few other heroes as Superman scolded Michael and Hank. Julia however sat crossed legged watching the action, grinning like a moron as she was still a little drunk.

"How many times have tell you lot not to make these stupid bets?" Superman barked angrily. Hank rolled his eyes, as Michael looked away uncomfortably. Superman turned to face Wally. "Where you involved in this?"

"What?" Wally said, "Of course not."

"Did you know about this?" Batman asked in a tone that said 'don't lie to me.'

"Sort of," Wally said, gulping

"Then why didn't you stop it?" Batman barked.

"Well, Dumb and Dumber there wouldn't listen to me if I danced around naked, wearing your mask," Flash said. Michael and Hank snorted only to be waked across the head by Superman. "And what am I! Their babysitter?"

"Wally, you need to start taking more responsibility," Superman sighed.

"Oh leave him alone," Julia slurred, yawning loudly. "Just because he acts like how any man would. Besides, I think the princess merely over-reacted. I mean come on! It was a harmless peck across the bloody cheek. I would have kissed 'em back."

"That's beside the point," Superman said, as Hank and Michael exchanged grins.

"What point?' Julia said looking around. "I don't see a point? What about you Bruce? You see a point? Or maybe you Clark? I see a table and an empty bottle of whiskey."

"Shut up, Julia," Shayera sighed.

"Get bent," Julia said, as Bruce handed her another bottle of whiskey. "Oh thanks."

"Bruce! Stop encouraging her!" Batman snapped.

"It will shut her up," Bruce shrugged.

"I don't think she's over the last binge she took," Shayera said snatching the bottle from her counterpart. Julia growled in a large cat way, earning a look from Shayera, "You are not a cat! Stop growling!"

"Woof," Julia barked trying to get the bottle back, but her skills were struggling. "Gimme that!"

Superman groaned as he grabbed the whiskey and tossed it out the window. Julia screamed before jumping after the bottle.

"Don't forget your wings," Bruce cried. "Pop them out!"

"Oh crap!" Julia could be heard screaming as the League rushed over to the window. There was a loud thud as Booster Gold turned to Hawk.

"At least they forgot about us for the time being,"

"Tell me about it," Hank snorted.

----------------

**Next Chapter:** Julia sobers up after her fall. Clark has a chat with Chloe and Lana. Pete and Superman have a chat. Bart goes on an interesting toilet break before Hank, Don and Michael visits him. Diana listens to a conversation between Batman and Wonderwoman. Lex and Julia continue to ignore each other.

Fallen Iceangel: So which heaven did ya fall out of? (Ignore me, I like angels way too much) Yeah I wish there was some slash in this too, but I wanna keep the romance minimal… I hate romance… I'd rather action…. That's why I like wrestling and JLU. If ya wanna learn more about the JLU I'd advise this site. http/ brilliant… As for other evil people, hell yeah! I'm thinking most of Batman's villains, and some other people. But I'm gonna bring 'em in last. Surprise the league… but not you guys!

Okay, adding a new chapter before Ozscott reviews is weird, but what the hell?

J'onn is gonna be added in about two-three chapters, once I solve the Lex/Julia problem… God they're killing me! Honestly I think this was the lamest chapter I've written, but I like the idea of a drunken Hawkgirl… Reminds me of the episode **Comfort and Joy** from the first two seasons… And sorry about John's accent, but I just wanted him to embarrass GL… Which he will do more of…

Who can guess who quotes the next three quotes; I'll give you a cookie per quote.

**1.** _Hate to interrupt this special live performance of The Thing With Two Heads, but it's time to go to jail now._

**2.** _Less talking, more hitting!_

**3.** _Nothing to say. I got a gesture for you, but my hands are tied._

Watch me forget who says the quotes by the next update! Talking about quotes this is one my fav so far…

_**Grundy:** Birdnose helps Grundy, but Birdnose and her friends hate Grundy.  
**Hawkgirl: **Grundy help Birdnose, Birdnose help Grundy, okay? Excuse me, Hawkgirl smash._

Hehehe, Juju… You guys remember the episode when Flash and Luthor changed minds… Flash pointed out that GL had a weird nickname before he joined the marines, I say its Juju… I know it'll tick me off!

Peace and Chicken Grease

Afro…


	15. Applejuice

Chapter 15

"Julia! Jules!" Bruce said as Batman glided him down the building. The rest of the League flew out after them down towards the fallen angel. Julia sat up rubbing her head. Shayera kneeled behind her as Julia picked up a broken piece of glass from the bottle.

"Ow," Julia groaned, she stood up slowly rubbing her butt as her wings flexed.

"Why didn't you fly?" Superman asked helping her up onto her feet.

"Cause I was drunk," Julia said, "Good thing I landed on my ass."

"Why are your wings out?" Shayera asked, "If you didn't fly?"

"I popped them out just now," Julia said, "Right after I landed. Stupid body."

She edged herself over to examine her back and winced when she saw a broken glass shard sticking out of her left thigh. She pulled it out with a grimace.

"Naturally I landed on the broken bottle," Julia groaned, as John pulled out another shard from her arm. "Ouch! You assclown!"

"Don't be using my word!" John said.

"Oh Puh-lease," Julia muttered, yanking another shard out of her leg. The League winced for her this time.

"Maybe you should get your self checked out," Shayera suggested. Julia shook her head.

"I'll be fine," Julia said, "I've taken worse hits from maces. I'll just get a bad bruise on my ass, and I won't be able to sit down for about a week, or til it goes down."

"Are you okay?" Lex asked, as he rushed outside. He had witness the bottle flying out of the window and then Julia flying after it, to his shock. He needed to know if the woman was alright or not.

"Shayera, tell Lex I'm not talking to him," Julia said, huffily before stomping off, still rubbing her butt.

"Julia," Lex tried.

"Not talking to him," Julia repeated as she disappeared.

"What did you do Lex?" Clark sighed.

"I didn't do anything,"

"Hooo! You pissed her off big time, Baldy," John called. Lex ignored him and followed the angry Thanagerian, only to be stopped by Diana.

"She said she isn't talking to you!" The Amazon snarled. Lex pushed her out of the way and continued walking not noticing Wonderwoman rush up to Diana to ensure she didn't knock the stuffing out of Lex.

"Imbecile," Diana muttered, as he disappeared.

"Is there a reason why you suddenly like Julia?" Bruce asked.

"I don't like her, but I don't like that man more," Diana said, coldly.

"Stop arguing," Clark sighed, "We're meant to be a team."

"Clark's right," Superman said, earning a snigger from behind him. He turned to face John who started laughing harder.

"Ain't you two the same person?" John asked.

"Shut up Juju," Shayera smiled. John and GL grimaced again.

"Excuse me, while I go kill Wally," GL said, walking off.

"Count me in, homey," John groaned, running after him.

-----------

"So has he called you yet?" Lana said, sitting next to Chloe as the blonde began to type up the next copy of the Torch.

"No," Chloe said, "But he's emailed me a thousand times, he sent me a cute picture of a duck the other day."

"A duck?" Lana laughed.

"Mmhmm," Chloe said, chewing on her pen. "It's on my computer some where. I saved it."

"Why would he send you a picture of a duck?"

"I wouldn't have a clue," Chloe laughed, "Honestly I don't wanna know."

"Good morning," Clark grinned as he walked into the room. "How are you two ladies?"

"Are you drunk?" Chloe asked.

"What? I can't be happy?" Clark grinned. "Haven't you noticed how perfect everything is right now?"

"Yeah actually it is," Chloe smiled.

"Well for us at least," Lana said, Clark turned to face her questionably, "It's Lex, he came to the Talon yesterday and he seems a little down."

"Well, he's having a problem with Julia," Clark said, "He won't tell me wants wrong. And she isn't very talkative at times."

"She seems nice," Chloe said, "Every time I went to Lex she'd offer me coffee or a soft drink."

"Same," Lana said, "She talked quite a bit to me."

"She usually ignored me," Clark said, "Although now, she's more open."

"Maybe she's picky," Chloe grinned.

"I love her accent though," Lana said.

"Yean, what is it?" Chloe asked, "I don't recognize it."

"Sounds a little like Australian," Clark shrugged, hoping they'd agree.

"No," Chloe said, shaking her head, "It's weird, she hisses a little too."

"And she whistles so much," Lana said, "Even when she's talking."

"Yeah she does too!" Chloe laughed. "But it isn't really a lisp."

"I like it though," Clark said.

"So do I," Lana smiled.

"Me too," Chloe grinned as she continued typing. "I'm gonna ask her, maybe she's from somewhere we've never heard of."

_You got no idea_, Clark thought.

"Imagine she's from outer space," Lana mused. Clark almost choked, on his own saliva.

"How cool would that be?" Chloe grinned, "Definitely front page material. Exclusive interviews with Julia- hey what's her last name?"

"Smith," Lana grinned.

"Oh," Chloe said, "Sounds too human."

The two girls laughed, as Clark hoped the subject would be dropped.

"Or maybe not," Chloe suddenly perked up, "That's a way too human name."

Clark groaned.

-------------

"Uh, Pete," Kal-el said as he entered the empty Talon where Pete was waiting for Chloe, Lana and Clark. The black man jumped a foot into the air. "Don't worry I'm not here to kill you, this time."

"Uh-huh," Pete muttered, looking around for an exit; preferably a quick one.

"I came to apologize more my behaviour a few days ago," Kal-el said, "I was totally out of order, and am glad I didn't hurt you. Kara's the only part of my past I have left, and I couldn't bare to lose her."

"It's okay," Pete said, "I get it, you care about Kara, the same way I do."

"I'm glad you've said that," Superman smiled, "I know Kara's found her self some one to lean on."

"I got hot shoulders," Pete gloated, Superman laughed, "So is there a Pete Ross in your world?"

"No," Superman said, "No Chloe either, but there is a Lana."

"Did you have a crush on her?" Pete grinned.

"For a while," Superman said, "Lana, from my world, was one of the first people I told about my powers."

"Oh, so Lana is like me in your world," Pete grinned. "With out the crush."

"Well, you do remind me a little of Jimmy Olsen," Superman smiled, "Although you have no camera."

"Camera?"

"He works at the Daily Planet with myself and-"

"You work at the Daily Planet?" Pete interrupted. "Hoo-Hah! Clark's gonna love that!"

"Chloe would like it as well," Superman smiled.

"If Clark makes it in, then with out a shadow of a doubt Chloe will," Pete grinned.

"She that good?" Superman asked.

"She's great," Pete grinned, "Actually, come to think of it, they should be here now."

"Who? Chloe?"

"And Lana and Clark," Pete said, yanking out his phone, "I'll call them."

----------------

Bart shook around the bed, his legs tightly squeezing against each other, as his body begged for release. He had the biggest urge to pee, but couldn't walk because of his ankle. And for some stupid reason no body thought of giving him crutches.

"HELLO!" He screeched, wincing as he rocked back and forth moaning. "Crap!"

He struggled over to the side of the bed and tried to stand but almost fell over. He looked around the room, still pushing his thighs together. He stared at his half empty bottle of Apple juice and rolled his eyes, before grabbing it and opening it. He spilled the contents into the bin next to him, and then struggled to free himself from his clothing.

--------------------

Lex walked through one of his many hall ways, towards his bedroom. He thought back to the arguments he had with the dark red-haired winged woman. He found himself revolted by his own actions towards her. She had done nothing but shown him respect and kindness and here he was treating her like dirt. This was the only reason she treated him like that. He smiled softly remember the first time he met her.

He had just finished having a shower, as the door bell rung over and over again. None of his other workers were there at the time so he had run down the stairs, in only a towel. She looked him up and down before saying 'hey, I need a job, bub.' He must have stood there for a minute staring at her dumbfounded as her eyes continued looking him up and down. It wasn't until she said, 'Not that I mind the view, but don't you have better things to do then stare at me like I've got two heads.' He, of course was staring at her like she was an angel. He hired her that minute, with out another thought, except of course to get dressed.

Of course the irony bit him in the ass when he saw her wings, a few days earlier.

--------------

Bart sighed, blissfully as he closed the apple juice bottle and fixed his clothes. His smile fell when he realise he was finished yet.

"Not number two!" Bart groaned. Luckily the door swung open as Hank, Don and Michael barged in grinning at him. "Great timing! Normally I would ask but, I need to go crap!"

The three men stared at each other before:

"Not it!" Hank said.

"NOT IT!" Michael shouted.

"Fine," Don sighed, helping Bart to the toilet. The door shut behind them as Hank sat on the bed. He picked up bottle filled with apple juice, and looked up at Michael.

"You think he'll mind?" Hank said, opening it.

"He's the Flash, course he will," Michael grinned, "save me some."

"Uh huh," Hank said, before swallowing down more than half the bottle. "Taste weird, and its warm."

"Lemme see," Michael said, snatching the bottle from Hank, some of the juice split onto his hand. "Hey it is warm."

He too, drank some of the liquid but left a bit. He closed the bottle and nodded, as he licked the liquid of his hand. "Not bad, but it would be nicer if it was colder."

"Yeah," Hank said, grabbing the bottle to finish it. The door opened as Don struggled out gasping for air, while carrying a grinning Bart.

"God, for someone with such a fast metabolism," Don groaned, "You can really stink a place up."

"Thank you," Bart grinned as he was seated on the bed. He looked over to his bottle of 'Apple Juice' and raised a brow. "What happened to the-"

"Sorry kid," Michael said, "but we got thirsty."

"It was nice though," Hank said, "A little warm but nice."

"That wasn't apple juice," Bart gasped. Hank frowned.

"What do you mean it isn't apple juice," Hank said, dread filling him. Bart stared past him and at the toilet.

"Well I really needed to go," Bart muttered, as Hank spun around covering his mouth with his hands. He bolted to the bathroom. Don starting giggling.

"What's wrong with him?" Michael asked.

"He just drank Bart's pee," Don laughed, Michael screamed before barfing all over Don who screamed even higher.

-----------------  
Diana sighed crossing her legs over. Clark had gone to see his friends so she had no one to play pool with, and she refused to speak to the other men. Black Canary and Fire annoyed her with their constant giggling, Kara never stayed in the same place for long, Shayera and Julia spent most of their time fighting with their maces. Of course she didn't like Julia much either. Wonderwoman was standing behind a busy Batman who was working on something on the computer.

"So what are you looking for?" Wonderwoman asked.

"Information on the Lamussu," Batman said.

"Why?"

"I believe it will get us back home," Batman said.

"So are you going to do anything else besides sitting here on the computer?" Wonderwoman sighed sitting beside him.

"Diana, I'm trying to concentrate,"

"Sorry," Wonderwoman sighed. Diana glared at her. "what?"

"Why do you apologize to that weasel?" Diana asked.

"Don't call him a weasel, Diana," Wonderwoman reprimanded.

"Why not?" Diana snapped.

"Because it's rude," Wonderwoman snapped back. Batman rolled his eyes. "All of these men here are your team-mates and you must learn to respect them."

"I respect Clark," Diana said, "But the others haven't earned it."

"I believe they think the same of you," Wonderwoman said, just as Batman slammed his hands across the table.

"Will you two be quiet or just leave?" He barked. Wonderwoman sighed, and dragged Diana out before she began to snap at the grouchy man.

----------------------

**Next Chapter:** Flash and Bart conspire to get Julia and Lex together. Bart conspires his own little plans. Don and Chloe play tonsil hockey, Superman and Clark go flying again. The Juju's play a prank on Wally, Bruce finds a booklet of drawing, but who does it belong to?

ozscott: Yeap! Canary, Fire and Arrow are back in. I actually forgot they were in the story… Good thing I remembered cuz the League would have returned home with out them. I actually just realised that Skeets, Booster's roboty friend isn't in the fic…oops. Got more action between Dona and Chloe next chapter… Yup, Quote number two is Shayera…

timeends: I got a review just like yours in earlier chapters…so go back and read it… Too lazy to type it up… You can blame the writers of Smallville for Bart Allen being Bart Allen.

Fallen Iceangel: Okay, Scarecrow scared the living bazookas out of me in Batman Begins! I might add him, but truthfully I don't know much about Batvillians other then Mr Freeze and Joker and Riddler… Oh and that two face fellow… Chocolates good, apparently it helps the heart…. ? Scarecrow and Batman pairing… EEWWWWWWWW! Lol!

Neki: Yes Yes, No… I don't think there is a character called no idea…

Okay results for the last quotes are

Flash – to Brianiac and Luthor

Shayera- Almost always.

Shayera – To some guy who ties her up… she tried to offer him my favourite gesture…

Ozscott got a cookie, but Neki is anonymous, so can't give her any…

**New quotes are…**

: Cry me a river.

: Your breath is strongest, dude – that's about it.

: You two wanna keep it down – you sound like an old married couple. (For a bonus cookie, who was ? talking two…)

Peace and Chicken Grease

Afro


	16. Art

**Chapter Sixteen...**

"Hey," Wally said, zooming into Lex's bedroom. The bald man was sitting by his computer typing away furiously.

"Hello," Lex muttered, as Wally pulled another chair in to sit on. "What's up?"  
"Not much," Wally smiled, "What you doing?"

"Writing Julia an apology," Lex said.

"You're typing up a apology?" Wally asked, with a raised brow.

"Yeah,"

"Maybe you should try talking to her," Wally said. "A letter is a tiny bit stale."

"I've tried that," Lex said, ignoring the comment, "But she has her own body guard. That bloody Amazon follows her every where, and won't let me near her. And they don't even like each other!"

"That's gotta suck," Wally said, sympathetically. Lex nodded as he continued typing. "Dude the letter isn't going to work. It's too professional. I know you like her more then that."

"How would you know?" Lex asked.

"I see the way you look at her," Wally said. "And I think she likes you too."

"She hates me,"

"She's Shayera," Wally said, "She'll come around after she burns some heat."

"Shayera? That's her real name?" Lex asked. "What is she? An Angel?"

"Pffft," Wally snorted, "She's from a planet called Thanagar."

"Like Clark is from Kryptonia?"

"It's Krypton," Wally sniggered, "But that sounds nice for a girl name, I'll tell Clark."

"What about you?" Lex asked, "How'd you get so fast?"

"Accident," Wally said, "Electricity and chemicals are a bad mix."

"Is that how Bart got his speed?"

"Probably," Wally said, picking up a figurine of a strange looking man. He was hairy, with what appeared to be claws coming out of his fist. "Didn't know you liked the X-men?"

"They're alright," Lex said, "I prefer Warrior Angel."

"What's that?" Wally asked. Lex opened a draw and pulled out a comic. Wally zoomed through it. "Cool."

"You already read it?"

"Yeah," Wally grinned, "But I like Xmen, Gambit is the best!"

"I prefer Angel," Lex shrugged.

"You have a thing for wings don't you?"

"Yeah," Lex said, "But they don't have a thing for me."

"Yes, they do," Wally said, "If ya didn't have a guardian angel, you'd never have met Clark. You guys told me he saved you when you first met. And how else would you have met Julia?"

Lex tried not to smile. "_Faith is to believe what you do not yet see; the reward for this faith is to see what you believe_... St Augustine."

"Great, we get away from Skeets," Wally laughed, "Now you start with the quotes?"

"Who's Skeets?"

"You know Booster Gold right?" Wally asked. Lex nodded. "Skeets is Booster's little robot friend from the future."

"Oh," Lex said, "You're faith in angels is inspiring."

"They've helped me out a lot," Wally shrugged, "Angels are the one thing I know I can always rely on."

"Would love to have that feeling one day," Lex sighed.

"You can," Wally smiled, standing up. "Just have faith."

--------------

"Bart, we need to work on getting Lex and Julia together," Wally said, walking into the large room, where Fire, Black Canary and Green Arrow were sitting. "Oh hey guys."

"What are you trying to do?" Bart asked, digging into a large packet of CC's.

"Get Lex and Julia together," Wally said, "The two like each other."

"Do they?" Black Canary asked, before letting out an 'Aww'. "Ollie, we should help them."

"What?" Green Arrow said, "No way! Julia's grouchier then all the girls in the League on PMS. She'll kill us."

"No she won't," Wally said

"We just gotta keep it discreet," Bart said, the young speedster looked up at the older speedster and pinched his nose. "Dude ya need to hit the showers. You reek of sweat."

Wally sniffed his armpit before nodding.

"There's a sweet bath, in the third floor, it's a huge white door," Bart said.

"Okay," Wally said, before zooming out the room. Bart grinned, in a Grinch-like way.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Arrow asked.

"I just sent him to his doom," Bart laughed evilly.

"Should we follow him?" Fire asked.

"No," Bart said, "It isn't life threatening."

-------------------

"So where's you dad?" Don asked, looking around the small apartment that Chloe lived in.

"Looking for work," Chloe said, tidying up nervously. "Sorry, it's such a dump."

"Its cosy," Don said, sitting on the couch, Chloe sat beside him and placed her head on his shoulder. He swallowed.

"It's the best my dad can afford," Chloe said, "Ever since Lionel fired him, he hasn't been able to find work."

"That's gotta be hard," Don said, "but at least you have each other. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Hank."

"It's a scary thought," Chloe said. "But your right, I'm glad I have my dad."

"He must be a great guy," Don said, Chloe smiled softly. "He raised you perfectly."

"You're dad must be great too," Chloe smiled.

"He was," Don said, "He died when I was sixteen. Hank was nineteen I think."

"Im sorry," Chloe said sitting up to face Don.

"Its okay," Don smiled, "I still have Hank, and the rest of my family."

"You and Hank are pretty close," Chloe said.

"Yeah," Don smiled, "He's the best type of brother any one can ask for."

Chloe smiled before leaning in and planting a soft kiss on Don's lips. The blond almost passed out, but decided he'd prefer to kiss back. The two sat on the couch gently kissing. Chloe wrapped her arm around his neck pulling him towards her. Don's hands roamed up slowly across her back.

"Honey, I'm home," the pair jumped up of the couch and spun to see Gabriel Sullivan staring at Don. "Eh, do i know you?"

"Um, dad, this is Don," Chloe said, as Don waved nervously from behind her.

------------------

Wally grinned happily when he saw the huge bathtub already filled with bubbling hot water.

------------------

"I think I'm finally getting this," Clark said, following Superman over the plains. "It's actually quite peaceful up here."

"It is," Superman smiled. "So how are things going with you and Lana?"

"Good," Clark grinned, "Life's normal finally, well as normal as normal can get for a Kryptonian."

"Now all you need to do is freeze things with your breath," Superman said. "You want to head back?"

"Sure," Clark said. "So other then you Lex Luthor, who do you have to put up with?"

"Brianiac and Darkside," Superman said, "The rest are nobody's, but those two are trouble."

"They sound like it, with that name," Clark grinned as they neared the farm.

"Oh, there's Pete and Kara,"

"You've mellowed out a little over Kara," Clark said.

"Pete seems like a good guy," Superman said. "And if you trust him, then so do I."

-----------------

Wally groaned as he slid down in the perfect water. His muscles all relaxed under the water, as he closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep. The door slowly creaked open as John and GL creped into the room.

"That gas worked well, it knocked him out great," John said, opening a bottle of dye. He poured the entire contents into the bathtub before opening the next. GL pulled out a bottle from his pocket and poured it into Wally's hair, he began to massage it in well, earning a groan from the younger man.

"That's the way, be-be," Wally moaned. GL snorted before grabbing a shaver. John pulled out another bottle and poured it into the bath as well. He watched as GL finished shaving.

"One last thing," GL said, pulling out a packet of Lifesavers. He opened it and poured it into the water. The pair watched it dissolve before the pair got ready to leave. GL walked out of the bathroom as John grabbed all the towels and Wally's clothing. He replaced it with a skirt he found in Julia's room. One that he was suprised Julia had.

------------------

Bruce sighed impatiently as he watched his counterpart working on a large machine. Any time he spoke, Batman threatened to kill him or worse, so Bruce had learnt to shut up. He sighed once more before standing up, he walked out of the room, praying that he wouldn't be as grouchy as Batman when he was older.

He headed towards the staircase when a black bag with a lighting bolt caught his attention, he picked it up and opened it. Other then a few biscuits, a jumper, and a book the bag was empty. He pulled the book out of the bag and opened it. He found a sketch and colourised picture of the Justice League, posing. Superman was standing proud in the middle dressed in his suit, standing to his left was Batman, and to his right Wonderwoman, her hair flying towards the left; the same direction as Superman's and Batman's' cape. Beside her was Green Lantern, his ring shining green. Beside Batman was the Flash grinning as he leaned against Batman casually. Bruce laughed, it was probably why Batman looked so grouchy in the picture. Behind the five leaguers was Shayera floating in the air, her wings spread out above them.

Bruce turned the page to see another picture only this time of Wonderwoman and Shayera fighting against monsters, beside it was a picture of the Flash running. The book was filled with the same type of pictures of the rest of the heroes. Bruce turned the page once more to see a drawing of what appeared to be of himself, John, Julia, Bart, Diana and Clark. He smiled softly before turning the page again. The final picture was of Bart, in the Flash costume but with out a mask. Bruce placed the book back into the bag before noticing a small black wallet in the bottom of the bag. He picked it up, surprised it didn't fall apart in his hands. It was that old and tattered. He opened it, and found Bart's I.D inside it.

Bruce placed the wallet back inside before deciding to return the bag to the owner.

----------------

**Next chapter:** _The results from the Juju's prank, Bruce returns the bag to Bart, Chloe and Don have a chat with Gabe, Clark tries to convince Julia to talk to Lex, Lana sees something unbelievable..._

Johnny: Glad you liked it... I updated faster then I thought i would, thank God...

Engelmohr2004: The reason why it is confusing is because I wrote it... It'll help to read each chapter twice, especially if I wrote it...

Finnea: Thanks, try going to The World's Finest WebPages, it's brilliant when it comes to explaining JL... use goggle to find it...

Fallen Ice Angel: Even though I only saw Bats Begins last month, I don't remember it being slushy... Lol! Ya resent the we, well you can blame Summer from the OC...I don't actually know much about Scarecrow, cuz my fav Bat villain is Joker...

Finally got in the new chapter! YAY! Let's hope I can get the new one up soon! Like in a week or so...

I have a question to ask, who do ya want Diana(Smallville) to be with... BM/WW is so overrated, besides, I've already decided who Bruce is gonna be with... No Icy, it isn't Bats and Crane...lol

Peace and Chicken Grease...

Afro


	17. Goo

**Chapter Seventeen.**

"You know he will kill us, right?" GL snorted, as he handed out a camera to each of the League.

"What did you do?" Shayera asked, as she was handed a camera. Julia stood beside her taking photos of herself.

"You'll see," John grinned.

"What is this?" Diana asked as she was handed the camera.

"A camera," John said, rolling his dark eyes. "Just hold it against ya eye and push da button."

"Oh," Diana said, holding the camera to her eye. She peered through the glass staring at Clark before pushing the button. The flash went of blinding her and everyone near it.

"Why does she get a flash?" Julia said, rubbing her eyes.

"Why do we all get one?" Hank asked, taking a picture of Booster Gold posing.

"Cause Wally moves too fast," Green Lantern said, "At least this way we may get one decent shot of him."

"Oh, okay," Hank said, as Booster hulked himself up for another shot. "Growl like a tiger, baby!"

"Rah!" Booster growled, scratching the air.

"Stop wasting the film," GL snapped. Hank and Michael stared at him before taking several shots of him.

"Can you two get the point," Batman snapped, as Booster Gold snapped a few shots him. "I have work to do!"

"Oh, mellow out," Lex muttered, "You're work isn't gonna run away."

"Yeah, Bats, relax," Clark laughed.

"Don't call me Bats!"

"Flash does," Booster sniggered.

"That's Flash," Batman snarled, giving Booster the glare.

"I'll shut up now," Booster murmured.

"Good idea," Batman said, as GL walked towards the door.

"Get ready," GL said, before pounding on the door, "Wally! Hurry up! Get out of there! Luthor's taken Bart!"

"Flash, we need your help!" Julia shouted, following GL's League.

"I'll be out in a second!" He shouted from inside, moments later he rushed out. Flashlights filled the hallway as everyone began to take shots of the terrified hero. He screamed, when he finally noticed why everyone was with cameras. He looked at the mirror behind him to see his skin was a bright green, his hair was a bright green and his eyebrows had been half shaved and were also green. He was in such a rush he didn't even notice the bright, frilly purple skirt he was wearing, when he wore it.

"Hey that's my skirt!" Julia snapped, "Take it off!"

The League burst out laughing as Wally rushed behind the door, slamming it shut and locking it. Batman tried to suppress a smirk but joined in the laughter.

"Good work," he laughed.

"Thanks," The Green Lanterns both said, as the door unlocked, Wally's head poked out glaring at the Lanterns. His head was covered in a towel, which was also green.

"Is Bart really in trouble?"

"No," Green Lantern smiled.

"Of course," Wally snarled, "You know this means war, right?"

"Oh yeah!" John laughed.

"You're both going down!" Wally barked slamming the door. Everyone burst out laughing, once more.

"I want my skirt back!" Julia snapped. "No one said anything about my skirt being included in this?"

"I'm surprised you have a skirt like that one," Wonderwoman smiled. Julia glared at her.

"It was a gift," Julia snapped.

"From who?" Diana asked.

"A friend from Thanagar," Julia said.

"The skirt's from Thanagar?" Shayera asked surprised.

"Yeah," Julia said, "It was a joke gift."

"From Hro?"

"Yeah right," Julia snorted, "He wouldn't know a joke if it kicked him in the balls."

"Yeah, you're right," Shayera smiled, "So who's the special guy?"

"His name's Kator," Julia said, "And he isn't a special guy. He's my brother."

An audible sigh was heard from Lex. Shayera spoke up again. "But I don't have a brother?"

"He's adopted," Julia said.

The bathroom door clicked open again as a green blur zoomed past.

"That was different," Batman said, when the zoomed came back pouring a sticky goo all over the League. Fire and Black Canary screamed as their hair was covered in the stick substance.

"Wally!"/"Flash!"

"I'll kill you!" Julia said, running after the blur, only to slip on the goo that covered everyone. She fell only to be caught by a fast acting Lex, her head only centimetres away from the table under her. Lex helped her straighten up, "Thanks."

"No problem," Lex said, Wally smiled from his hiding place.

---------

Bruce walked down a hallway, the bag over his shoulder totally lost. He didn't understand how, the Mansion was much smaller then his own. He turned a corner and gasped when he saw the group of heroes all cover in red goo.

"What on Earth happened to you lot?" Bruce asked, watching Batman throw a pile of goo to the ground in anger.

"The Flash happened," Clark said.

"Thank God Bart isn't as mentally challenged as him," Julia said.

"How do you get this filth off you?" Diana asked.

"There a bath in there," John said.

"Isn't that the same bath Flash bathed in?" Diana asked. She got a couple of nods, "No, thank you."

"There are a couple of showers in the mansion," Lex said. "I'll show you guys know,"

"I bags the first shower," Booster Gold said.

"Which way down to Bart's room?" Bruce asked, stepping over the goo.

"It's the room opposite of mine," Julia said. Bruce nodded and walked off.

--------------

"One hundred bottles of beer on the wall," Bart sang, tapping on the table in boredom. "One hundred bottles of beer. Take one down and toss it around. Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall."

The door swung open reveal an angry looking Wally. Bart burst out laughing as he was still green.

"You sent me to that bathroom!" Wally snarled. "You made me green!"

"Yeah, so," Bart sniggered, "What are you gonna do?"

Wally grabbed the smaller speedster by his shirt and pulled him forward. "Just wait and see."

Bart swallowed fearfully, "Sorry, I didn't mean it."

"Too late now," Wally said, before zooming out of the room. Bart leaned back against the bed and began to worry. He was going to be killed soon. There was a sharp knock on the door, causing Bart to jump into the air. It opened slowly and Bruce walked inside.

"How's the leg?" Bruce asked, sitting on the chair, placing Bart's bag on his lap.

"That's my bag!" Bart snapped.

"Yeah it is," Bruce said, pulling out the art book. Bart froze as Bruce opened it. "Nice art."

"Uh- Thanks," Bart muttered, as Bruce went through it.

"When did you start drawing these?" Bruce asked, flipping through the book.

"Since I met you guys," Bart said, taking the book when Bruce handed it to him.

"How long have you been drawing?" Bruce asked.

"A few years," Bart answered. "Why do you care?"

"I like your art," Bruce said, "Besides we will need costumes soon. I think you should design them."

"Me?" Bart asked, stunned.

"Yes, you," Bruce smiled. "A costume for Diana, Julia, Clark and yourself. I've got one and so has John."

"You want me to design them?"

"Yeah," Bruce smiled, growing impatient. For some one so fast, he was taking this in very slowly.

"Okay," Bart said, "When do you want them?"

"When you finish them," Bruce said.

"You're not gonna make them out of Spandex are you?" Bart asked.

"No," Bruce said, "I'm making it out of the same material my costume is made of. It will protect you from gun shots and other dangers."

"Cool," Bart said. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Good," Bruce said, "Uh, do you want me to get you crutches?"

"Yes please!" Bart said. "I asked for them about a week ago!"

Bruce laughed softly, "Did you see what happened to the League?"

"No," Bart said.

"Well the Flash covered them in this gooey red crap," Bruce said, "You should have seen Batman, he was close to shattering his teeth."

Bart burst out laughing, "Isn't he you?"

"Yeah, but moodier then me," Bruce said.

-------------

"Eh, do I know you?" Gabe asked, looking at Don with a raised brow.

"I- um, I'm Don," Don blushed.

"He's my boyfriend, dad," Chloe said, holding Don's hand. Don swallowed.

"I kind of figured that out when I saw you two making out on my couch," Gabe said, Chloe rolled her eyes, as Don blushed even more.

"Sorry, sir," Don muttered. Gabe laughed and slapped Don across the back, almost knocking the pacifist to the ground.

"It's alright buddy," Gabe laughed, loudly, "My daughter's a good judge of character, she's a reporter for crying out loud. But if you hurt her, I hurt you."

Don nodded understandingly, as Chloe groaned. "I won't."

"So who wants a coffee," Gabe asked. "How do you take it, son?"

"Milk and one sugar," Don said. Gabe nodded and left the room. "Well that was embarrassing."

"Wait till he starts telling jokes," Chloe muttered.

"I like jokes," Don shrugged.

"Oh, great," Chloe groaned.

----------------

"Hey," Clark said, sitting beside Julia and Diana who both were sipping Ice Mochas. All three were cleaned from the red goo.

"Hello, Clark," Diana smiled. Julia gave him a nod and continued to drink the coffee as she nibbled on a biscuit. "This coffee is delicious."

"I told you," Julia said, "Some things in the man's world are nice."

"Perhaps," Diana shrugged, "I suppose they have their advantages."

"Yeah," Julia sniggered, "Between their legs."

Clark gasped as Diana laughed, "Maybe we should keep talk about the male organ to a minimum around Clark?"

"He's such a gentleman," Julia sighed, "Why can't they all be like that?"

"I told you," Diana said, "Men are filth. No offence, Clark."

"None taken," Clark smiled, "Julia, maybe you should try talking to Lex. I know you like each other; I mean Kal's noticed it. And that's saying something."

"I don't like him," Julia said, bluntly. "Sure maybe he likes me, but the feeling isn't mutual."

"So that's why you're always flirting with him?" Clark asked.

"I flirt with every one," Julia snapped.

"But more with Lex," Clark said.

"So I was trying to get a raise," Julia muttered, taking a sip from her mocha.

"You're a hopeless liar," Clark said.

"Okay," Julia snapped, "Fine maybe I like him a little."

Clark gave her a look.

"Okay, I like him a lot," Julia muttered, earning a look from Diana. "Alright! Alright already, I love him. Are you two jackasses happy now?"

"Yeah," Clark said, "But I think you would be happier if you told him."

"I'd be happier if I pulled out my mace and broke it across your head," Julia snapped.

"That would be a waste," Diana smiled. "Seeing his head is made of metal."

"Yeah, you're weird," Julia said, "Most men have wooden heads."

"Well, I'm not from Mars," Clark laughed, "But J'onn Jonezz is, I wonder when will meet ours?"

"Maybe we should try going to Mars and meet him there," Julia suggested.

"Who is he?" Diana asked.

"Apparently a guy who can turn invisible, shape shift, read thoughts and is strong," Julia said. Diana nodded impressed. "He sounds useful, actually that reminds me."

"What?" Diana and Clark asked, as Julia had paused.

"Bruce spoke to Bart about designing our costumes," Julia said, "Apparently the kids a good drawer, so if you guys wanna go check out what his drawn. I'm going later tonight after Lost."

"What's Lost?" Diana asked.

"A TV show about a group of people stranded on a Island, where freaky stuff happens," Julia said, "The best bit is Naveen Andrews is in it. And Josh Holloway."

"Who?"

"Some guys," Julia said, "Any way Clark, are you gonna go check it out now or later?"

Just as Clark was about to answer his mobile went of, he jumped as it vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out he pressed the button and answered. "Hello…. Lana? What's Wrong?...Who? ….Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes… Don't worry… okay bye…"

"What's wrong?" Diana asked.

"I'm not sure," Clark said, "But I have to go."

"Alright," Julia said. She raised a brow, "Keep us posted, Superboy?"

"Okay, Hawkgirl," Clark smiled before zooming off.

"Hawkgirl," Diana smiled, "I like that it suits you?"

"Wondergirl," Julia tried.

"Wonderwoman sounds better," Diana said.

"Yeah, but around the Justice League, its Wondergirl," Julia said.

-----------

"St. Peter and Satan were having an argument one day about baseball. Satan proposed a game to be played on neutral grounds between a select team from the heavenly host and his own hand-picked boys. 'Very well,' said the gatekeeper of Heaven. 'But you realize, I hope, that we've got all the good players and the best coaches.'" Gabe said, as Don listened intently to the latest joke the older man was saying. Chloe was sitting next to Don with her head in her hands completely embarrassed. "'I know, and that's all right,' Satan answered unperturbed. 'We've got all the umpires.'"

Don burst out laughing as Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Here's another one," Gabe said, "_If you tied buttered toast to the back of a cat and dropped it from a height, what would happen?_"

"Rhetorical question?" Don asked. Gabe nodded, "I got one, _if a turtle doesn't have a shell, is he homeless or naked?_"

Gabe burst out laughing as Chloe pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello? Lana? Huh, what's wrong? Okay be there in ten," Chloe said, standing up. "I've gotta go see Lana. You coming?"

"Okay," Don said, standing up, he held his hand out to Gabe, "It was nice meeting you, sir."

"Call me Gabe," Gabe laughed shaking the younger man's hand. "You're welcome anytime."

"Thanks," Don smiled as Chloe dragged him out. "Bye."

"Bye dad," Chloe said, closing the door. "Never doing that again."

"Why not?" Don almost whined. "Your dad has great jokes."

"Right," Chloe said, dragging her boyfriend down the stairs. "Let's just go see Lana."

"Okay," Don smiled. "I wonder what's wrong."

--------------

"Holy crap," Chloe muttered as herself, Don, Clark, Lana, Kara and Pete stared at an unbelievable sight. "What do we do?"

"We should call Superman and Batman," Don said with out thinking.

"Who?" Chloe asked, looking at her boyfriend like he was insane.

"He means my dad," Clark said, he then added, "And his dad."

"Okay," Lana said, "The phones on the wall in the kitchen."

Don nodded and ran towards it. He ignored the phone and pulled out his communicator. "Dove to Batman."

"What is it Don?" A few seconds later came the reply.

"We have a situation," Don said, "You need to get here quickly but not as Batman."

"Alright," Batman answered.

"Dove out," Don said.

-----------

**Next chapter:** Revealing of the unbelievable sight. Diana, Julia and Bruce go to see Bart's Art. Lex and Jules decide to stop ignoring each other. Shayera and GL go flying. The League gets terrible news…

**Albert-** Heh, that's my brother's name… I'm pretty sure I mention in the later chapters that Superman knows Pete, but I might have forgotten… J'onn from Smallville will definitely be in but in the later chapters. I actually didn't plan on having Clark tell Supes about Jor-El in to much detail, but I might. I don't think Jor-el made those type of plans for Clark. But dude, don't ever write a review that long again! I almost cried when I saw I had to read that!

**Johnny-** Thanks for the review bub!

Sorry for the late update, Booster Gold and Hawk made me laugh in this chapter… _Growl like a tiger, baby!_

There is definitely gonna be a sequel to this. It's gonna be set in the JLU world. And continues from season five of JLU. You'll see once I finish this and start that…

I'm also planning on making a JLU/X-men crossover… The movie (X3) was brilliant so I'm gonna make me own version of it… WITH GAMBIT! I don't BELIEVE they fcukin cut him off! ARGGGH!

So what do you think the unbelievable sight is? Or the terrible news….

Actually the story is going to end in a few chapters. I think I'll make 20-22 chapters…

Peace and Chicken Grease


	18. Wings

**Chapter 18**

"Maybe we should call Shayera?" Don muttered, as Chloe and Lana ran to get a first aid kit.

"Yeah, and Julia as well," Kara said, walking beside Clark as he carried a small body of a winged man.

"Who do you think he is?" Clark asked.

"Either he is a spy or he's here for Julia," Don said. "But what do we tell the girls."

"Meteor rocks," Pete said, Clark nodded. "The rocks screw up everything around here."

"Okay," Don nodded as Chloe and Lana rushed in. Don accepted the first aid and got to work. "It looks like his wing is broken. And I think he has a few broken ribs."

"We need to get him to a hospital," Lana said.

"No, we can't,' Kara said, quickly, "God knows what everyone's reaction is. They might not see the human, but the freak."

"He has wings," Lana said, "He looks more like an angel."

Don tried hard not to snort. He and his brother got captured by the Thanagerians, when they had arrived, and were threatened into exposing the League's hide out. Hank told them to get screwed but Don put on an act and 'exposed the Justice League's hideout.' He was still stunned that they were dumb enough to believe his story.

"Still," Don finally said. "We don't want this to get out to the media."

"Yeah," Chloe said, "We should help him out first and then I can get an interview."

"If he speaks English," Don said. "We should take him to Lex's."

"Okay, we can take my car," Chloe said.

"Yeah," Lana said. The four other friends looked at each other knowing they'd reach Lex's faster if Clark ran there.

"Okay," Clark said. "We better get him in the car then."

------------------

"You two are gonna love this," Bruce said as he, Julia and Diana walked across the hallway to reach Bart's bedroom. He was using a pair of crutches to get around earning an eye brow raise from Julia.

"What's that for?"

"Bart," Bruce said, as he limped towards the door. "He's been cooped up in that room for ages."

"It's odd," Diana said, "That other fast Bart, the green one, said he has fast healing, yet this one is taking quite a while."

"It's a broken ankle, Diy," Julia said, sniggering at the nickname Diana gave Wally. "And Wally's probably more use to injuries like that?"

"Injuries that he caused himself," Diana smiled.

"That was not his fault," Julia laughed, "That was your fault."

"Well actually it was Aresia's fault," Diana said, "She was the one that wanted to kill him. I merely wanted to scare him of Themesycra."

"Isn't Themesycra an island," Bruce asked, Diana nodded. "So you wanted to scare him into water?"

"Well, no," Diana said, uncomfortably.

"He can run on water any way," Julia said.

"Really?" Bruce asked, stunned.

"Yeap, cool really," Julia smiled.

"It's awesome," Bruce grinned as they walked into Bart's room. "Hey kid."

"My name is Bart," the teen snapped. "I'm not a kid!"

"Have you finished designing our costumes?" Bruce asked sitting on a chair, Bart nodded and handed his book to the older man. "Thanks kid."

"I made a few different designs," Bart said, as the girls looked at pictures of themselves dressed up. "In case you don't like them."

"Oh, that's terrible," Julia said, earning an odd look from Diana, Bruce slapped his head in annoyance.

"Sorry," Bart frowned, looking away. Bruce turned around and glared at Julia.

"I don't know which one to choose," Julia said, displaying her middle finger to Bruce. "They all look hot."

"Really," Bart asked, perking up.

"Uh huh," Julia said, she pointed at a picture of them all dressed in matching costumes. "I like that one, for all of us. It matches and it's creepy."

"It's a little dark," Diana said, "But I agree, our costumes would look lovely if they matched."

"When do you think you can get them made?" Julia asked looking down at Bruce.

"Soon, probably a few days," Bruce said. "I'll need to get some measurements. John already has a costume, as do I, Clark is a little buffer then myself, I just need your measurements."

"May as well do that today," Julia said. "Excuse me, but I have a guy I need to talk with."

"Bye, bye," Diana said, as she continued to peer over Bruce's shoulder. Julia left as Diana looked up at Bart. "You have a great talent."

"Thanks," Bart smiled brightly.

"You should become an artist," Bruce said.

"Yeah right," Bart snorted, "I haven't got a chance against everyone else."

"That's what you think," Bruce said, "But I'd pay you twenty grand for your book."

"Bull shit," Bart said, Bruce smiled, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Bruce smiled.

"With twenty grand, I won't need to be a superhero any more," Bart grinned, "Well, a super hero in training."

"A S.H.I.T?" Bruce asked.

"Shut up," Bart said as he burst out laughing. Diana smiled, and rolled her eyes.

"Men,"

"Amazons," Bruce said.

---------------

"Where are they?" Batman asked, as he and Kal-el walked around in the empty talon. Both men were dressed as civilians. "Dove said to meet us here."

"I'll try calling Clark," Kal-el said.

"Uh-huh," Batman said, looking around, he walked over to a table and gazed at the seat. "Blood."

Superman rushed over and gasped. A maroon cushion seat was covered in blood and large long feathers. "They look like Shayera's wings. Do you think she's been hurt, or perhaps Julia?"

"I'm not sure," Batman said, "but I believe if it was one of them, Don would have said so."

"You don't think the Thanagerians have arrived do you," Kal-el asked.

"No, not yet at least," Batman said. His hand rushed to his ear. "Dove? Okay we'll be there."

"What's happening?" Kal-el asked. "Is he okay?"

"I'm not sure," Batman said, "He was whispering, but he said to go back to Lex's."

"Okay let's go," Superman said. "I hope he's okay."

-------------------

"He's burning up," Lana said, as they drove down the long road to Lex's mansion.

"We're almost there," Clark said from behind the wheel.

"He'll be fine," Don said, "We just need to get him to help."

----------------

Lex sighed, flipping through a recent photo album of himself with Clark, Lana, Chloe and Pete. It was at a picnic they had together at Clark's house. There were several photos of himself with Lana or Chloe, a few with Pete and Clark, but most were of him and Clark. He turned the page and found pictures of himself with the Kents. Martha had her arm around him as Clark had his index finger and middle finger raised behind his bald head. Jonathon was laughing at the pair as Lex grinned unfazed. He turned the page once more to see two photos of himself and Julia. One were he was grinning goofily as she glared. Another she was also grinning but it was obvious she was acting.

"I hate that photo," a voice said from behind him. Lex jumped and spun around on his bed to see Julia smiling at him. He was so wrapped in the album he didn't even hear her come in.

"Maybe we should take more," Lex said, as Julia handed Lex a box. "What's this?"

"Open it and see," Julia said, sitting beside him. Lex nodded and opened the box. He burst out laughing when he saw the photos of Wally all green, in Julia's skirt. "I still don't know why my skirt was involved in this."

"He looks beautiful doesn't he," Lex laughed, looking through the photos. "I like this one."

It was a photo of Julia and Diana. Diana smiled innocently as Julia poked her tongue out and saluted the camera with her middle finger.

"Me too," Julia laughed, "Look at this one."

Lex laughed when he saw a picture of Bart and Bruce. The two were engaging in arm wrestling. Bruce was clearly winning even though Bart was using both hands and a foot to win. He flipped through the photos once more and burst out laughing when he saw a picture of Clark in Superman's outfit and a pair of glasses. Kal-el stood behind him in jeans and a red plait shirt. Julia sniggered, and pulled out another picture which was of Lex's bald head. The words Sexy Lexy was scribbled on his head.

"Who did that?"

"Wally," Julia smiled.

"Should have known," Lex said, absentmindedly rubbing his head. "Its not still there is it."

"No now it says dirt bag," Julia grinned.

"What?" Lex said, trying to roll his eyes back to take a look.

"Lex, it didn't work in the Simpsons, so don't even bother," Julia said.

"I loved that episode," Lex said, referring to the episode Bart had written something on Homer's head. Homer spent a while spinning around trying to read what it wrote.

"Ditto," Julia said, "Or the one where the X-files where in it."

"Which ones that?" Lex asked.

"When Scully asked Homer if he understood, and the lie detector exploded," Julia sniggered.

"Oh yeah, alien Burns," Lex laughed as he picked up another picture. "I don't remember taking this."

Julia took the photo from his hands and raised a brow. "Neither do I."

It was a picture of the two sitting outdoors on a picnic basket surrounded by beer cans, an empty wine bottle, pistachio shells, and sweet wrappers. It was taken a day before the Justice League had arrived.

"I wonder who took it?" Julia asked.

"Maybe we have a stalker?"

"Eh, it was probably Clark," Julia shrugged.

"Yeah," Lex laughed, putting the photo down, "We need to have another picnic like that."

"Yeah," Julia agreed, lying beside him on the bed. "Or we could stay in here and finish it."

"Mmm," he nodded, facing her. One stared into emerald green eyes as the other stared into crystal blue eyes. He leaned in. "You've got nice eyes."

"Like wise," Julia nodded, leaning in too, closing her eyes. Lex followed. Barely an inch away from one another, the door swung open.

"Julia, I've been- Oh! Sorry!" Julia sat up quickly, promptly falling of the bed, as Lex jumped up beside her. Shayera stood blushing beside the door, GL behind her clearly trying not to smirk. "I did not need to see that."

"You heard of knocking, you dim witted troll," Julia barked, throwing a pillow hard at her counter part. At the impact Shayera fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ouch," Shayera groaned.

"Oh gimme a break," Lex laughed, "It was a pillow."

"Thrown by me," Shayera said, rubbing her face. "Well her, who is me. Oh God I sound like Wally."

"That is creepy," GL said, sniggering. "Any way Julia, we were wondering if you wanna go flying."

"No," Julia said, "I'm busy."

"Doing what?" Shayera said, standing up. Julia looked at Lex and smirked, "Forget that last question, I don't wanna know."

"Well, now you and big ol' Johnny can go flying," Julia said, pushing the pair out the door. "Alone."

She slammed the door shut and turned to Lex, "Now, where were we?"

"About to kiss," Lex said, Julia nodded before jumping on him. Lex fell onto the bed and the pair began to kiss intensely.

----------------

"I don't believe that she's with Lex," Shayera said as she flexed her wings in the air. GL laughed as the two hovered miles above the ground. "I'd kill myself before I got with our Lex."

"I'd kill you too," GL said, Shayera slapped him across the shoulder playfully. "But this world is a lot different then ours."

"Yeah," Shayera agreed, "I still reel over Wally and Bart. The boy isn't as goofy as Wally. Sure he's still a kid but he seems more serious then Wally."

"He did help us in planning for the prank," John said, as two birds flew past staring at the pair in wonder. "Though something tells Wally isn't finished with us yet."

"I'm glad he doesn't know I was in on it," Shayera asked. "I wonder if he noticed the sticky feeling after."

"How'd you know that the LifeSavers would do that?" John asked.

"I dropped a packet once in the bath tub when I was bathing," Shayera giggled, earning a look from John. "What?"

"Never heard you giggle before," GL said.

"And?" Shayera said floating closer to GL.

"It suits you," GL whispered as they where inches away from one another. A bird squawked waking John from his trance. He jumped back, "I'm sorry Shayera, I can't do this to Vixen."

"Its okay," Shayera said, glaring at the bird. "I understand."

---------

"I really think we should take him to a hospital," Lana said, as she and Chloe ran after Clark who was carrying the winged man.

"We can't," Kara said, as she pounded on the door. The door opened revealing a sassy looking girl with green hair. Her green eyes widened when she saw the body in Clark's arms.

"What happened?" Beatriz asked, "Who is that?"

"Where's Shayera?" Kara asked as Don ran past her and up a stair case.

"I'll get Julia," he called.

"You don't want to go in there," Oliver called, as he walked over towards the group. "What the heck's goi- who the heck is that?"

"Not sure yet," Kara said, as Don came running down the stairs, looking pale. "What's wrong?"

"Julia's in a bad mood," Don said, "And I saw Lex naked."

"I warned you," Oliver said, helping Clark turn the stranger onto his back.

"Not enough," Don said, "How are we going to fix that wing?"

"What wing?" Julia asked as she walked down the stairs fixing her blouse. She took one look at winged man and gasped softly before collapsing to the ground. Lex rushed towards her and caught her before she hit the ground. At the same time Superman and Batman broke through the windows shattering the glass all over the ground.

"What the-" Chloe muttered, Lana stood beside her with a dumb look on her face. "Is it Halloween today?"

"Mr Jordan?" Lana asked, recognizing the man even though he was dressed in tights and a cape. "Did you just fly through the window?"

"No," Superman lied hopelessly.

"What was that crash?" Bruce asked as he walked behind Bart who was limping across the room with his crutches.

"Who flew into the window?" Bart asked as he looked down on the winged man. "What the fuck?"

"Where's Shayera?" Batman asked, ignoring the stares he was getting from Lana and Chloe.

"Her and John went flying," Beatriz said

"What?" Chloe asked. "What the hell is going on?"

"I'll explain later," Clark said, "but know we need to help him."

"I think he's waking up," Don said, as the man stirred. "Hey buddy can you hear me? My names Don, we're going to help you but can you tell me you name?"

"Than-" he groaned opening an eye.

"Than?" Don asked.

"No…Thana…gerians," he moaned before losing consciousness again. Don looked around as the League all stood stunned at what they heard.

-----------------

**Next chapter:** The identity of the winged man, Clark explains the situation to Lana. Don tells Chloe the truth about himself. Some of the League go looking for John and Shayera, but will they find them in time.

By the way, Jordan is the last name I've given to Kal, WW, Booster, Wally, and Kara.

Thanks for the review guys, and Yes Xmen was fucking brilliant! Halle Berry was brilliant in it…for once… and Ben Foster is a babe! I hope if they make the forth Gambit will be in it…

Peace and chicken grease.

Afro


	19. Kator

Chapter 19.

"Julia, wake up," Don said, nudging the Thanagerian. Lex whispered into her ear, as Don continued to speak. Majority of the League plus Chloe and Lana stood around a couch were a young winged man lay. "You need to wake up, he needs help and you're the only one who knows how to help him."

"Some one needs to find Shayera and John," Batman said. "They may be in danger, especially Shayera."

"I'll go," John said, "Where they going?"

"No, they just said they were going to fly," Lex said, as Julia began to stir in his arms, "Jules?"

Her eyes shot open and she jumped right up startling Lex. "Kator!"

"Julia," Don said, getting the darked haired girl's attention, "Do you know how to fix his wing? It's broken."

"Has he woken up?" Julia asked, examining the large wing.

"Only for a few seconds," Superman said. "I think the Thanagerians are coming."

"Who are the Thanagerians?" Lana asked, standing next too stunned to speak Chloe.

"I'll explain once I help him," Julia said, she bit her bottom lip as she thought quietly. "I need two large flat pieces of wood."

"There's plenty on the farm," Clark said, "I'll go get them."

"I'm faster," a still green Wally said, before zooming out the broken window in a green blur.

"What the hell?" Chloe finally spoke, faintly.

"I'm back," said Wally, as he dropped the large pieces of wood on the ground. Julia nodded and turned to Lex.

"I need bandages," Julia said, "Long ones."

"Okay," Lex said.

"Where are they?" Wally asked.

"In the kitchen in the bottom draw of the brown cupboard," Lex said, watching as a green blur left and returned. Wally handed Julia the bandages.

"I need help in lifting his wing as I wrapped it," Julia said, Oliver and Bruce rushed over and gently lifted the wing. "And I need some one to hold the wood."

"I'll do that," Superman said.

"Clark," Lana mumbled, the named man turned and looked at Lana regretfully. "What's going on?"

"We should go into another room," Clark said, "Chloe you may want to come too."

"Uh- huh," Chloe muttered.

"Uh, actually, Clark do you mind if I talk to her first?" Don asked.

"No, not at all," Clark said, Don smiled weakly as Clark and Lana walked away.

"Um, Julia do you need any more help?" Don asked.

"Are you a vet or a Thanagerian healer?" Julia asked.

"No," Don muttered, wondering why she would ask him about being a vet.

"There's your answer," Julia said as she began to slowly reshape the large wing to its right position. The unconscious man whimpered slightly. Don nodded before turning to Chloe.

"Shall we go?" He asked. Chloe nodded wordlessly as she followed him out the door.

"Where the hell is Shayera?" Julia snapped.

"Not sure," Lex said. "Remember she went flying with GL."

"Any one gone to find them?" Julia asked, "They may be in danger."

"John's gone," Bruce said, as Julia finished wrapping the large wing.

------------

"I'm not really sure how to start," Don muttered, uncomfortably. Chloe stared at him with a bewildered look on her face.

"Why was your dad wearing a cape?" She finally asked.

"Uh, he isn't my dad," Don said, playing with his fingernails.

"So Kara and Michael…"

"Are just good friends," Don said, "Kara and Kal-El are related though."

"You still haven't explained the cape," Chloe said, somewhat coldly.

"You probably won't believe me, but we're Superheroes from another reality," Don said, earning stunned look from Chloe. "Kal-el or Superman is pretty much Clark from our world."

"If you're from another reality why the hell did you get into a relationship with me," Chloe snapped, angrily, "I mean if you lived in Australia or Timbuktu, then fine, that's what emails are for! But now I find out you come from another reality altogether! Was this just some stupid prank you're playing on me?"

"Of course not! But this isn't exactly the easiest thing to come out with," Don said, "It's not like saying 'Hi, I'm gay.'"

"You're gay?" Chloe barked, questioningly.

"No!" Don groaned at his stupidity, as he rubbed his forehead. "What I meant is my secret could put you in danger."

"You're from another reality," Chloe said, "What danger will that put me in?"

"I'm a superhero, Chloe," Don mumbled. "I have enemies, and if they know-_God I sound like Batman._"

"Superhero?" Chloe asked, coldly.

"Sounds stupid, I know," Don said, "But it's true."

"So what do you do?" Chloe asked.

"I don't think any body would believe me," Don muttered, "its stupid really."

"Will you just tell me?" Chloe groaned.

"I'll show you," Don said, realising it was easier to explain anything when seen.

---------------

"So your powers came from the rocks?" Lana asked.

"No," Clark said, nervously. "I- eh- I'm an alien. From a planet called Krypton. I know this sounds insane but it's true. I didn't tell you because, well… it's not exactly a normal secret people have."

"Oh Clark!" Lana cried, "You could have told me! I wouldn't have thought of you differently. You should know that!"

"I suppose," Clark said.

"Well how does your family fit into this?" Lana asked, "Are they aliens too?"

"No," Clark said, "Well actually some are. This is really confusing."

"Tell me about it," Lana laughed.

"Kal-el is actually me," Clark said, "It's my name in Kryptonian. He and a few of his friends are from another reality of our world. One where I become a superhero, when I'm older."

"So you don't become a reporter for the daily planet?"

"Oh I do that too," Clark said.

"So who are they?"

"Kara and Kal-El are cousins, so she is technically my cousin, Wally, Michael and Diana is just friends," Clark said, "They are just from a different reality to ours."

"I think of all the weird things I've seen in Smallville," Lana smiled, "This one topped it off."

"Yeah, but it was their fault," Clark smiled, back in relief.

"So who are they all?" Lana asked.

"Well there's Superman, that's me," Clark said. "The Flash, Wonderwoman, Batman, Green Lantern, Shayera Hol and J'onn Jonezz. They were the founding members of the group they called Justice League."

"How many are there?"

"A lot apparently," Clark said. "Only a few of them came here."

"Like who?"

"Hawk and Dove," Clark said, "That's Don and his brother. Then there's Booster Gold or Michael."

"Your brother, who isn't quite your brother," Lana added.

"Yeap," Clark said, "Kara is Supergirl. There's Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Fire."

"How does Julia fit into this?" Lana asked, "How did she know Gator? I think that's what she called him?"

"I think she said Kator," Clark said. "She's Shayera Hol from our world. You haven't met Shayera yet."

"So Julia is Shayera?" Lana asked.

"Yeah," Clark said, "Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bart is the Flash and John is Green Lantern. Oh and Diana is Wonderwoman."

"Who's Bart?" Lana asked.

"The kid with the broken leg," Clark said.

"Oh yeah," Lana said, "So what's a Thanagerian?"

"I still don't really get that," Clark said, "but Julia should be able to explain it."

--------------

Chloe stood with her mouth wide open as Don stood in front of her now dressed in the blue and white Dove costume after saying the word.

"How the?"

"Magic, I guess," Don muttered from behind the mask, "My brother morphs into the same thing only it's red instead of blue. And he says Hawk."

"What does the costume do?"

"Makes me a little faster and agile," Dove replied. "My brother grows stronger."

"Oh," Chloe murmured. "How'd you get your powers? Was it through the meteor rocks?"

"Huh? No, it's a long and complicated story," Dove said. "Why do you always blame the rocks?"

"That's a long and complicated story too," Chloe said, softly. "Look, this is just too much to take in one day. I need to go home."

"Would you like me to take you?" Don asked.

"No," Chloe said, walking out of the room. "I'll drive, I'll see you around."

"Chloe!" Don ran after her.

"Bye Don," the door shut in his face inches from breaking his small nose.

"Chloe…"

----------------

"Well, that was interesting," Shayera said, as she flew behind Green Lantern who was using his ring to make animal shape in the clouds. "That monkey kind of reminds me of Wally?"

"Guess who this elephant is," John said carving into the clouds with a green light. A large elephant with a boob tube top floated above them with a 'W' puffed out on the elephant's chest.

"Is that Diana?" Shayera said, sniggering. "Don't let her see it. Do Superman."

"Hmmm, I don't know what animal he reminds me off," John said, before carving something else into the clouds.

"That's a cat," Shayera said, "A very angry, in a bad mood cat. It's Batman, right?

"Yeap," GL laughed, "The monkey was annoying him."

"The monkey annoys everyone," Shayera said. "Yet some how we manage not to kill that pesky monkey."

"Somehow," Green Lantern said, firing more blasts from his ring into the clouds parting them.

"John!" The pair turned to see the younger John Stewart flying over towards them, looking worried. "Man, I'm glad to see ya!"

"John? What's going on?" Shayera asked.

"Julia's bro landed on earth," John said, "He's hurt."

"Who?" Shayera asked.

"Kathy, or whatever his name is," John said, "either way, your friends from Thanagar are gonna come down t' earth."

"What?" Shayera and GL called.

"We need to get back to the manor," John said.

----------------

"That's it," Julia said, watching Superman slowly laid Kator on the sofa. "We just have to wait until he wakes."

"He'll be okay though right," Bart asked, limping over towards her on his crutches.

"He should be, yes," Julia said, pulling her mace towards her lovingly.

"Are you getting ready to fight?" Bruce asked, "Because I don't believe they've arrived yet."

"I hope for their sakes they don't arrive," Julia said, stroking her mace causing it to sizzle up in electricity.

"Relax," Diana said, moving away slowly. "You might electrify you self before they come."

"Electricity doesn't hurt me," Julia said, as Shayera and the Green Lanterns flew in. "It's about time."

"What the hell is going on?" Shayera asked, staring at Kator with wide eyes.

"Thanagerians will be arriving soon," Batman said, "But we have to get Luthor and the others and leave."

"We can leave after we help them," Wonderwoman said.

"We can't stay here any longer," Batman said.

"We are staying," Shayera said. "We can get Luthor and his merry friends later."

"We can't stay here any longer," Batman repeated.

"We're staying," Shayera and Diana said together.

"The women have spoken," Clark said, as he walked into the room, with Lana trailing behind him. "Julia, do you know where the Thanagerians are now?"

"No idea," Julia said, "I'm guessing they may arrive today, tomorrow or some time this week."

"Bruce," Clark turned to the billionaire, "How long will it take to get us suited up?"

"A few hours," Bruce said.

"We need uniforms," Clark said, turning to Bart. "How's your leg?"

"Getting better," Bart said. "I think it should be better in a few days."

"Great," Clark said, "Any one got a clue where J'onn is?"

"Nope," Julia said.

"We should go to Mars," Bart said.

"That will take to long," Clark said, turning to Batman and Superman, "He can read minds right? Do you he can hear us from here?"

"Possibly," Batman said, "Perhaps Bart's right, some one should go to Mars."

"I'll go," Wally said.

"Wally," Batman sighed, "There isn't any air in space and you need oxygen."

"I'll go," Superman said, "It won't take to long."

"Okay, we'll see you soon," Batman said, as Superman blasted out of another window.

"Hey!" Lex said, "Stop breaking my windows."

"Where the hell is Booster Gold?" Hank suddenly asked.

"Last time I saw him, he was at the farm," Kara said. "Why?"

"He doesn't know," Hank said, "And the guy's any idiot. He needs to know the Hawks are coming. Otherwise he might walk up to them and offer them a cookie."

"You have a point but I think we may have a few days til they show," Batman said. "Kator here probably arrived before them to warn Julia. Lana, just were did you find him?"

"Next to a space ship," Lana said.

"I'll be back in a second," Wally said, before zooming off. Several seconds later he arrived again, "Sorry that took long but I wasn't sure were the ship was, but I found it."

"And?" Batman asked.

"Thanagerian," Wally said. Julia walked over to her fellow Thanagerian and poked him.

"Kator, wake up now," Julia said, sharply, "Get up! Don't make me hit you."

"Shay…" the smaller man groaned, "What hap-happened?"

"You crashed on earth," Julia said. "Why are you here?"

"Thanagerians!" He shouted sitting up quickly, only to fall back with a loud groan. "Ow! What is wrong with me?"

"Your wing is broken as are several ribs," Julia said, still stroking her mace. "Where are they?"

"How long have I been out for?" Kator asked, peering fearfully at the mace. He knew her better then anyone, he knew how short her temper was and how dangerous she could be with the mace.

"You were found today," Julia said, "I don't think you were here for more then a day."

"They should be here in thirty hours," Kator said.

"So we have a day and a bit," Wally said.

"No," Shayera said. "We have twenty hours. Thanagerian hours are shorter."

"Oh shit," Wally groaned.

"You could say that again," Julia said, as Kator rubbed his sore stomach.

"Were all gonna die aren't we?" Bart muttered.

"No we are not going to die," Batman snapped.

**-------------**

**Next chapter: Is this the end for Chloe and Don? The Justice Squirts get suited up, Superman gets to Mars, Julia and Kator catch up, and just were is Booster Gold? Has the idiot gotten himself into trouble?**

Mr. Chaos: I would put Booster Gold from Smallville in but I've already mapped out the whole story and if I change it I might have a cardiac arrest… But I'm planning on writing little ficlets on how the squirts(Smallville JL) meets each of their members, including Booster, hawk and Dove, The Question, Nightwing, Batgirl ect… all one shots for each character… Plus there is the actual sequel which will have more characters in it aswell…

Buddy: Thank you!

sg07: I so agree, the stories mellowed out a little less action and more romance… but when you think about it, atleast its like Friends and not Passions… hehe But the action is coming back in the next few chapter. DUH! Thanagerians are coming… GAHH run…

aznelemants: Smallville Lex is a good guy… otherwise Smallville Shayera would be a bad girl… If you don't understand anything… blame the penguins! Its not my fault… hehe

rocks and glass: Evil ain't I, I think its been a month and a bit since I posted… sorry… Ktty was irratiting… I still wish they had Gambit in it… with Angel… awww… not much of a Romy fan… plus Rogue is so fcukin annoying in the movies… In the comics she is a badass bitch with kicks powers in the movie she whines and whines "Oh poor me I cant touch bobby…" Not like its Remy she cant touch… offt…. Any way. I'll shut up know…

I hope my next update won't take to long… I hate keeping you guys waiting, cause I have to wait as well…

I watched Superman Returns on the Fourth of July…I almost cried, and I was on the edge of my seat through out the whole thing!… If you haven't seen it… THEN GO! it is so worth it! And Brandon Routh is a sexy Beast! He has official joined the _Sexy Beast Club!_ _(An elite group for hot men…) _Actually that reminds me, it was my birthday that day!

Like Always…

**Peace and chicken grease.**

_Afro_


	20. Smokes

**Chapter 20**

"Oh, I've been dying for this," Michael groaned, as he puffed out a cloud of smoke. He tapped his finger against the large 'A' that he was sitting beside, and watched the ash fall from his cigarette to the ground. He was sitting on the _Daily Planet_ watching the crowds below him rushing around like ants. "Man, if Ted was here, he'd kill me."

He was referring to his best friend, the Blue Beetle or Ted Kord. The man hated when Booster Gold smoked, but it wasn't as though Booster gave a damn. He didn't come from the past with out information on how to prevent lung cancer or any other type of cancers or problems caused by smoking. Of course he was unable to share it, as the cure was a new development in his time. Batman told him he couldn't use his future knowledge to change anything in the past. He decided against mentioning the fact that he was here was screwing up the future…

A yawn escaped his mouth, as he threw the cigarette down to the crowds.

"Oh crap," he muttered in realisation, before lying down and dozing off.

-------------

Jimmy Olsen rushed out of the Daily Planet, his camera bumping on his side as he run down the stairs.

"Ouch!" he screeched, as something burnt his neck. He grabbed what ever it was and raised a brow. He looked up into the sky and saw nothing but the revolving Daily Planet. He dropped the cigarette butt to the ground and walked off. "I wonder where that came from."

----------------

"Hey Donny," Hank said, as he walked into their bedroom, "Julia's fixed the birdman's wing."

"That's good," Don said, absently.

"You okay?" Hank asked, sitting next to his younger brother.

"I'm fine," Don said.

"You don't seem fine," Hank said, punching his brother across the arm affectionately.

Don growled and punching his brother back harder.

"Ouch," Hank muttered, rubbing his arm. "I knew my baby brother had it in him."

"Oh shut up," Don groaned leaning against the wall. He wasn't really in the mood to be diplomatic.

"What did you do?"

"I told Chloe the truth and now she hates me," Don said.

"No, she doesn't," Hank said, "She looks at you the same way I do. She loves you."

"I don't need to know that you love me," Don said, smiling weakly.

"Funny, you always complain I never say 'I love you'," Hank said, "And when I do-"

"Well it sounded gay," Don interrupted, "Really gay."

"Incest," Hank groaned, "Eww."

"Ditto that," Don said, laughing loudly. Hank sniggered, hugging his smaller brother. "Geroffme!"

"Make me," Hank said messing up his brother's hair.

"Hey! Not the hair!"

"Man, how much grease do you have in this," Hank said, rubbing his hand against his jeans. Don pulled out a comb and began to brush it through his silky blonde hair. "Who do you think you are? The Fonz?"

"Eeeeee!" Don grinned, giving his brother the thumbs up.

"I don't believe you watch that crap,"

"_Happy Days_ is not crap,"

"And neither is _The Brady Bunch_," Hank said, chuckling.

"What am I gonna do about Chloe?" Don asked changing the subject.

"Wait a few days, the chick needs to let out some steam," Hank said. "If you go rushing to her know, she'll kick your ass…"

"When did you get so wise about women?"

"Ever since my stupid brother decided to date one," Hank said, "You know I was beginning to think you where gay."

"And what's wrong with that?" Don said, rolling his blue eyes, "Actually, I heard Stargirl and Supergirl talking to Green Arrow about Blue Beetle and Booster Gold."

"What about?"

"Stargirl thinks that they're an item," Don said.

"What? And you're telling me this now!"

"Well, I just remembered!"

"Oh well, I'll ask Booster," Hank said, when his face dropped.

"What?'

"I forgot! I was meant to find you so we could go and find Booster!"

"How'd you forget that?"

"Hey forgetting Booster was gay is worse!"

"It was a speculation," Don said, "no ones sure yet!"

"Speculation shmeculation, I reckon it's true," Hank said, dragging his brother from the room. As the pair walked out of the room, they bumped into Fire, Black Canary and Julia.

"Haven't you to left yet," Dinah asked.

"We're still here aren't we," Hank said. Don groaned as Dinah rolled up a sleave.

"Okay," Don said, dragging his brother away from the three women. "You can beat him later, bye- bye."

"Tootles," Julia said, biting her tongue as the two brothers ran off.

"What are you're new costumes like?" Beatriz asked.

"Really nice," Julia smiled, "They kind of match one another so it looks pretty cool."

"And Bart made them?"

"The designs yes," Julia replied, "Bruce made the costumes; we tried them on half an hour ago. He said he wanted to add something to them before we keep them. Probably utility belts."

"I can't wait to see them," Dinah said. "Are they like our ones?"

"No," Julia said, "Clark refuses to wear what Superman wears and Bart says that the lighting rods sticking out of Wally's ears are stupid. And Shayera's costume is a tracksuit…"

"Don't let Wally hear you say that," Green Arrow said, eyeing Julia's mace which was hanged by her hip. "You're gonna carry that thing around you every where now, aren't you Shayera?"

"My name is Julia," Julia said. "And yes, we have to be prepared which is why I'm going to find Bruce and steal my costume. I don't need any finishing touches or utility belts… _moron_…"

"Why don't you like being called Shayera?" Dinah asked, smiling at Arrow who winked back.

"It's a stupid name," Julia shrugged.

"I like it," Beatriz said, "It's unique and beautiful."

"Uh huh," Julia said, with a raised brow.

"So why did you pick Julia," Green Arrow asked.

"It was either that or Isabel," Julia said, "But I don't like the idea of being called Belle. Plus the meaning for Isabel is stupid."

"What's it mean?"

"God's oath," Julia shrugged.

"What's wrong with that?" Beatriz asked.

"I'm an atheist," Julia said.

"I think Shayera is one too actually," Dinah said. Julia shrugged.

"So how are you handling things?" Beatriz asked. Julia stared at her, confused, "With the Thanagerians."

"Oh, that," Julia muttered, "okay I suppose, I'm glad you guys are here because if they come in full force Earth will be in trouble. But I can't wait to smash skulls when they do come."

"No one should mess with you, should they," Dinah smiled.

"I could say the same for you," Julia smiled back.

"I don't think I've ever heard anything more correct," Ollie laughed.

"Shayera," the four heroes turned to see Kator leaning against one of the walls, panting as he stared up a painting.

"What are you doing up and walking about? I told you to stay in bed! You're hurt you half-breeded jack-ass!" Julia said walking over to her brother, who grinned at her. She turned to the three leaguers, "I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Okay," Green Arrow said, before the trio disappeared down the hallway.

"Do most of their women look like men," Kator asked.

"What?" Julia said, before taking a look at the painting Kator was pointing at. "Oh that's the Mona Lisa. I think she's meant to be half man-half woman. I think that's what I read in that _Da Vinci Code_ book."

"What book?"

"Some book on earth," Julia said, "It was boring and I didn't get it. Why are you out here, you need to be resting."

"The boy wouldn't shut up," Kator said, "And then that other big mouthed buffoon came in."

"Who?"

"The one with orange hair," Kator said, "Runs fast."

"Wally," Julia said, "He's nice, but irritating."

"I really don't want to go back in there," Kator sighed, "The boy keeps asking questions about Thanagar. '_Are there any moons there? What types of food do you have? Do the girls have big bajamboos?'_ What are bajamboos?"

"Um, never mind," Julia muttered, blushing slightly as she shook her head.

"How's the food here Shayera?" Kator asked, "I'm starving, I haven't eaten anything since I left Thanagar."

"How many days has that been?" Julia asked, "And don't call me Shayera. It's Julia now."

"That's good Shayera," Kator said absently as Julia gritted her teeth. "I think about nine days."

"And water?"

"A few days," Kator said. "I did remember to pack water."

"Okay," Julia said, "Once I get you settled in I'll get you a snack while I make you a proper dinner."

"You can cook?"

"I can cook."

"Is there any other cooks here, Shayera?" Kator asked.

"Shut up," Julia said, gritting her teeth. Kator smirked. He lived to piss his sister off.

-----------------

"Man, we are never gonna find that idiot," Hank sighed.

"Tell me about it," Don said. "If we were looking for the Flash, it would be simple."

"Go straight to the fast-food shops, or Hooters," Hank grinned. "Hmm, maybe that's were Booster is?"

"Or more probably a cigarette shop," Don said, pointing at a Tobacco store which stood besides the Daily Planet building. "What if he's still in Smallville, actually?"

"Wally checked it all out," Hank said, "Nothing. So I'm guessing he's here."

"What if he is in Gotham?"

"Batman can go check it out," Hank said, as they walked towards the shop. The door swung open and out walked a radiant blonde man. "Michael."

"Hank, Donny," Booster grinned, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Looking for you," Don said, "The Thanagerians are coming here."

"Oh," Booster sighed, pocketing his cigarettes. "I was hoping of never meeting the devils in disguise."

"You know you really need to stop smoking," Don said.

"Don't start, I've finally got rid of Beetle's complaining," Michael snapped.

"That reminds me," Hank said, "What's going on in our world?"

"Yeah! Are they looking for us?" Don asked.

"They probably think we are dead," Michael said, "But I heard Batman and Superman talking-"

"-You should stop eves dropping-"

"Batman's made a door way back to our world," Michael said, cutting through Don causing Hank to snigger. "I'm guessing were going to be going back soon."

"Well, we we're probably going to return today," Hank said, "But Hawkgirl and Wonderwoman decided we're sticking around to help out the Squirts."

"The who?" Booster asked with a raised brow.

"This world's heroes," Hank said.

"It's what they've named themselves for the time being," Don said. "They were complaining about the Justice League being a corny name."

"No arguments there," Booster said, shrugging, "But Squirts?"

"Honestly, I think it's the Justice that makes the name sound corny," Hank said, "_The_ _League_ sounds cool."

"Yeah but Justice is the whole point of us," Don said.

"Yeah, peace, justice and the American way," Booster said, snorting loudly. "Man, Superman is a boger."

"A what?" Don asked.

"Boy scout," Booster sighed. "Okay, maybe I do wish Beetle was here. He, at least, has learnt my lingo."

"Boger is boy scout?" Hank asked.

"More or less," Booster shrugged, grinning evilly.

----------------

"Where about are you?" Batman asked as he watched Bruce and Clark walk into the room. Clark waved at him, only to half Batman turn around and faced the computer. Bruce sniggered.

"Passing the moon now," Superman said, "I should be there soon."

"You're a jerk you know," Clark said.

"I know," Bruce said, snorting with laughter.

"Be quiet!"

"Get bent," Bruce muttered, as he opened one of the closets and pulled out six costumes. He handed each one to Clark as the door swung open again.

"Will you two speed up?" Diana sighed as she cat walked into the room. "Bart's getting bored and Julia's getting impatient."

"WILL YOU BE QUIET?" Batman barked. Diana took one single look at the man dressed in black and then slowly stormed over to him. Bruce and Clark took one look at each other and rushed over to Diana.

"Okay! Let's get the clothes back to the room," Bruce said helping Clark dragged Diana out of the room. "Bye Batman."

--------------

"I still say you should have let me kill him!" Diana said as she stormed into the bedroom where Kator and Bart were munching away at the two minute noodles Julia had just made. Bart had finished his seventh plate and started on his eighth. Kator looked at Julia confused.

"Fast metabolism," Julia shrugged.

"Still doesn't explain the ten plates he's eaten," Kator said.

"It's eight," Bart said, finishing his eighth "and it's a really, really fast metabolism."

"Well, we have the costumes," Clark said, throwing Bart and Julia their costumes.

"This isn't my costume, I'm not wearing spandex," Julia said, when suddenly Bart threw his own at her. "This is my costume."

"It isn't spandex," Bart said. "It's a special material to make sure it won't burn of me when I run!"

She threw him his costume and walked towards the bathroom. "You guys can dress out here. Diana and I will take the bathroom."

"I'm not changing in front of them!" Bart said.

"Why, you don't have anything we don't have," John said. "Unless..."

"Unless you happen to be a woman!" Bart snapped quickly.

"Okay, enough with the transsexual jokes," Julia sighed, "Just get dressed."

Diana and Julia walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

"I wonder what they're doing in there," John asked.

"Changing," Clark said.

"No, I mean what they're _really _doing in there," John smirked.

"Oh honestly!" Clark sighed as Bart and Bruce burst out into laughter. Kator looked confused.

"They said they were getting changed, what could they possibly do?"

"Never mind, you need to be human to get that," Bart said.

"Hey, I'm not human, and I got it," Clark said.

"But you didn't laugh now did you," Bart grinned, Clark rolled his eyes.

"You humans are strange," Kator muttered.

---------------  
"I've arrived Bruce," Superman said as he landed on a red boulder on the fourth planet from the sun. "I'll get back to you when I find him."

Superman looked around and only saw a never ending amount of red rocks and boulders. He flew around in search for an opening to a cave or something as he remember J'onn mentioning something about hibernating around the time humans opened the cave that accidentally released the parasites.

"J'onn Jonezz!" Superman hollered loudly. He flew back down the ground and tried again. "J'onn Jonezz!"

**THUD!**

He wasn't expecting the boulder underneath him to suddenly disappear. He had fallen to the ground in surprise as a familiar green form showed up before him.

"Kal-El of Krypton," The figure spoke. "Your planet is in danger from invading aliens, and you wish for help."

"Will you help us?" Kal-El asked standing up, offering his hand to the Martian.

"Yes, for you helped my counter part of your world," J'onn said, taking the Kryptonians hand. He looked almost the same as their own Martian, other then the fact he looked slightly younger.

"How do you know about…oh yeah…mind reading," Superman smiled.

"My apologies, it isn't in my nature to _snoop_, however, I needed to know what you wanted," J'onn said. "I need to ensure that the parasites I have been guarding are not ever set free."

"It's okay," Superman said. "Their weakness is sunlight."

"Sunlight? Well that explains the eternal darkness they caused," J'onn said, thoughtfully.

"Will you accompany me back to Earth?" Superman asked.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to meeting my fellow leaguers," J'onn smiled in Martian way.

---------------

"Man we look hot!" Julia said, as she slipped on her second boot. "But I still don't understand why you're wearing a swimming costume…"

"It isn't a swimming costume," Diana said, "I have no intention of swimming in it."

"Until we meet Aquaman and Aqualad," Julia replied.

"Who are they?"

"Mermaids to put it short," Julia shrugged, "Well Mermen."

"Aliens and mermaids," Diana smiled, "We have a strange line-up for the League."

"This is coming from some one made from clay," Julia shrugged, as she pounded on the door, "Are you guys finished?"

"No! I have a broken ankle! How can I be finished?" Bart snapped, "And they keep staring at me! I'm not GAY!"

"Okay," Julia said, giving Diana a look. The two girls burst out laughing.

"You can come out now," John called, the two girls headed to the door.

"No you can't!" Bart cried. Julia groaned impatiently.

--------------

"Chloe, what would you like tonight? Pizza or Hamburgers?" Gabe Sullivan asked as he walked past his daughter who was typing away on an article. "What're you doing?"

"Finishing my last article," Chloe muttered, "Pizza."

"What's the article about?"

"Aliens and freaks," Chloe said, "What else?"

"Where's Don?" he asked as he strolled into the kitchen.

"At Lex's," Chloe said.

"We should invite him over one day," Gabe called out.

"If he doesn't return to his home planet," Chloe grumbled.

"What's that?"

"Nothing," Chloe answered. "Hey dad, what would you do if some one kept a major secret from you?"

"What type of secret?" Gabe asked suspiciously.

"A really big one,"

"It's Don isn't it?" Gabe asked

"No!"

"Well that 'no!' confirmed it? What was his big secret? He isn't gay is he?" Gabe asked.

"No," Chloe said.

"On drugs?"

"No," Chloe sighed.

"Alcoholic?"

"No…"

"A sex offender?"

"No!"

"A murderer?"

"No…"

"A drunk?"

"You said that already…"

"Well that cancelled out anything that could endanger you, I think?" Gabe said. Chloe groaned.

"Look it doesn't matter what the problem is," Chloe sighed, "It's what do I do now?"

"Well what do you want to do?"

"Kill him…"

"What do you really do?"

"I don't know, I think forgive him…"

"I don't know what he's done, but perhaps you should try seeing the situation from his eyes," Gabe said, "I believe he deserves a second chance."

"You're right," Chloe said. "Nobody's perfect."

"Nobody's perfect," Gabe agreed, "Except for Elvis Presley of course."

Chloe rolled her eyes.

-----------------

Next chapter: The Thanagerians arrive… but they don't arrive in America… The Leagues have to find a way to lure them to Smallville, will they succeed or will a country fall…

Hmmm, I wonder what country it will be… and does that country really need help.

Buddy: I'll definetly try to add in the Tumbler, it shouldn't be to hard now that you explained what it is! Thanks!

Aznelemants: I hope the Penguins win against the Pandas… I hate Pandas! You know your name appears as Annulment in the spellchecker on word… thought you wanted to know!

Andivari: I know the scene with Lana and Clark wasn't in character, I just hate Lana so much I didn't want to have her whining in my head as I wrote it_! "Poor me! Everyone looks at me differently ever since my mummy and daddy died! Boo-who!"_

You said: **You have gotten the point that I think a lot of writers are missing, which is that the series has changed so much of the basic timeline of the original series, that reconciling them is pretty much impossible**I said:_huh? I really should have__been born blonde… could you repeat that it Neanderthal, since I still haven't evolved passed that stage… _

Good writer my butt, I failed English so I don't know why everyone tells me I'm such a good writer…

The Story is almost over! The next few chapters are gonna be full of action!

**Peace and chicken grease.**

_Afro_


	21. Arrival

Chapter Twenty-One

"What the bloody hell is that?" a farmer called Bob called out, as a dozen large grey objects flew past his crops. "Fuck me dead…"

"Are they alien ships?" his seven year old daughter Sarah asked, as they disappeared from view.

"Don't think so, probably just some American ship," her older brother Matthew said, as he chewed on a piece of grass. "Besides Australia doesn't get aliens, we never get anything that exiting."

"I think its going towards South Australia, or maybe that's Victoria, direction," Bob said.

"I thought that was the way to Queensland," Matthew said. "Or was it the Northern Territory."

"No that way is Western Australia, and underneath us is Tasmania," Sarah said, pointing up and then down. She sounded quite smart. "I read it on a map."

"You're an idiot,"

"Bob! Kids! UFO's landed in Western Australia!" they turned the house to see their mother waving at them. There rushed in and began to watch the breaking news.

"_Another ten ships have landed and more of these angel-like beings have come out of them_," the News reporter reported. "_They are demanding for the arrest of a woman by the name of Shayera Hol, who according to one of them was a serial killer on their home planet. We have Ray Sends down by the ships waiting for an interview with one of the aliens. I'm Sandra Scully reporting for channel nine news_."

"Cool…" the two siblings said.

"Serial Killer!" the mother cried.

"She's probably in America," Bob said.

"You know just because nothing happens around this farm doesn't mean nothing happens in Australia," She said, grouchily.

--------------------

"Uh guys… I think you want to see this," Bart called out, his seven team-mates turned towards him and found him watching the TV.

"What is it?" John said, walking over.

"I think the Thanagerians are here," Bart said, Julia jumped up and ran over, Diana, Clark, Kator and Bruce followed her. "They're down under."

"Australia," Bruce said, "They landed a day away."

"Put the volume up," Julia said when suddenly a familiar face appeared on the TV. "Paran Dul."

"Who?" Bart asked as he raised the volume.

"_I'm here with one of the alien invaders, Parasite_?" the Australian turned to the Thanagerians. "_I'm sorry but could you repeat your name."_

"_Its Paran Dul! You fool,"_ the woman snapped. "_We are here looking for an escaped convict. On our planet she was a dangerous criminal."_

"I am not," Julia said angrily.

"_Her name is Shayera Hol_," Paran Dul said. "_She is about this height (her hands rose a little below her own height) and is built. Her eyes are green and her hair is a reddish brown. She also has wings like ours. She may be accompanied by another Thanagerian_-"

"_Sorry but what is a Thanagerian_,"

"_We are_," A male voice said, the screen shook as the camera moved to the voice.

"Hro Talek," Kator said, as Julia's teeth grinded.

"She may be accompanied by another Thanagerian, named Kator Hol," Paran said. "He has a dark complexion, with brown hair and brown eyes."

"And Wings?"

"Yes, wings too," Paran said. "Once we find them, we will leave this planet and you will never hear of us again."

"But before we go," Hro suddenly said, "I have a few words for our criminal."

The reporter raised a brow when the winged-man began to squawk and whistle at the camera. Julia's nostrils flared.

"Uh, what did he say?" Bart whispered to Kator.

"There going to kill a human every hour until they find me," Julia said, as the door swung open and Batman and Lex barged in.

"Did you-"

"Yes," the seven of them said.

"What was Hro saying?" Batman asked.

"He is going to kill some one every hour, until they catch me," Julia said.

"We have to get them to Smallville," Batman said. "We'll have a better advantage here. And we can evacuate the town by the time they get here."

"But how?" Bruce said. The heroes fell silent as they thought of a way.

"TV," Bart said, "but how will we get the footage sent to Australia?"

"I think Bruce and I have that settled," Lex said. Bruce turned to Lex and raised a brow. "Money, Brucie boy. But how do we get everyone out of the town?"

"I could get in contact with the Marines," John said. "We might need some help from them. When's Supes gonna show up anyway."

"He's on his way back," Batman said. "He should be back any hour."

"We need to discuss this properly with the rest of the League," Clark said.

"We'll go to my office," Lex said, handing Bart the crutches.

"Don't need them," Bart said throwing his blanket of him. He stood up and walked over to the door. "Leg's better now."

"Nice costume," Lex whistled.

"I agree," Batman said, "When did you get this done?"

"Past few days," Bruce said, as Bart walked out of the room grinning," Bart designed them and I had them made."

"So that's your costume Julia," Lex asked, with a corny smile on his face. Julia nodded stiffly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Julia growled, walking after Bart. Lex looked at Kator confused.

"She's a little ticked off about being portrayed as a murderer," Kator said. "She never killed any one. Not even a Gordanian."

"Come on," Batman said, "We need to figure out how we're going to get them here."

--------------

"Wow," Fire said when the six heroes walked in dressed in their uniforms and masks. "You all look great!"

"Thanks," Bart said, "So what are we gonna do?"

"We need to prepare a video footage to get the birds attention," Batman said. "Where is Don?"

"Why?" Flash asked zooming up to them.

"I have an idea for the video," Batman said. "And I can't think of any one who can do what we need better then Don."

"He and Hank went looking for Mikey," Flash said.

"Well we're back now," Don said, as the trio walked into the room. "What's going on?"

"We need you to get the attention of the Thanagerians," Batman said. "We need you deliver a video and act like you don't know who Julia is. It will take more then an hour to get the video on air and we don't have an hour. So we can make this video and then you can drop it off."

"By the time I get to Australia though it'll be an hour," Don said. Batman glared at him.

"That's why Superman is coming with you," he said sharply. Don blushed.

"What if he doesn't get back soon?" Julia said.

"Then Flash can take him," Batman said.

"No need," Kara said, from the window "He's here now and he's got your J'onn with him."

The entire League rushed over to the window to see the men flying right out the window.

"Cool," Bart said as Superman and J'onn landed inside the mansion.

"Greeting Earthlings," J'onn said, he offered his hand to the nearest person to him who was Batman. "I'm very pleased to meet you."

Batman didn't move, but then almost fell out the window when Flash zoomed up to shake the Martian's hand.

"Ignore him, some one forgot to remove the pole," Wally grinned. Batman growled. "I'm Wally or the Flash."

"You're from the other reality," J'onn said. "And there is no need to introduce your selves. I know who you all are, and I believe you have a video to make."

"Lex, we need a video camera," Bruce said.

"What's going on? Are they here yet?" Superman asked.

"They're in Australia," Batman said.

"Okay, our League, we need to get that video ready," Bruce said. "Let's go."

The heroes followed one another out the room, when Bart's head popped back in. "You coming, Marvin?"

"Yes," J'onn said, raising a brow as he shifted after the speedster. The pair walked down the hallway, "I believe you need to design me a costume."

"You can read minds right," Bart said. J'onn nodded. "Well try to stay out of the naughty part of my mind, but can you see your costume?"

"Yes," J'onn said, before shifting into it. Bart whistled.

"Cool," Bart grinned. "You're awesome."

"Thank you, Bart," J'onn said. "You are just as powerful as I am."

"Nope, I'm the useless one here,"

"None of our friends are useless," J'onn said. "With one of us missing, we are all in danger."

--------------

"How long will it take Don and you to deliver it? We only have fifteen minutes," Julia said.

"Not even 15 seconds," Superman assured. "Don, are you ready?"

"Yes," Don said, walking out of the bathroom. He was dressed in torn old clothes, and was sporting a bleeding lip and black eye. "Do I have to wear these?"

"Yes," Batman said. "You're a junkie. Which means-"

"I should smell of pot, not look like a street bum," Don said.

"Well, this looks more dramatic," Batman shrugged. "Now go."

"Hold on tightly," Superman said as he held onto Don, "You have the video?"

"Yea-AHHHHHHHHHH!" they heard him scream as they flew out of the room.

"Bring me back some vegemite!" Bart screamed.

"You eat that stuff," John asked, grossed out. Bart nodded, licking his lip.

"I eat anything," Bart said.

-------------------

"So what do I do? Just go up to them and hand them the video," Don whispered. Superman nodded.

"The clothes and the make up should give you a bit of leverage," Superman said. "but the rest is up to your acting."

"I would have preferred to star in a movie with George Clooney," Don said, before standing up from behind the bushes. He staggered over towards two Thanagerians who were standing near one of their ships. "'cuse me, but are y' de Thannygerians?"

The two warriors turned and glared at a wobbling Don. He tripped over and landed hard on the pavement, he was about to stand when the two warriors pulled him up.

"Who are you?" the woman asked.

"Ed," Don said, as he leaned onto the woman, he stared at her chest as he spoke, "you must be me next girlfriend."

The woman pushed him hard against the other warrior, "Filthy human."

"Not all of us, babe," Don said, looking up at the masked man. "What's wit' the mask? You must be really ugly under there."

"What do you want?" the man barked, as he began to choke the smaller man with one hand. Superman almost stood up to the rescue but stopped, deciding to wait for Don.

"To breathe… woul' be nice…" Don gasped. The man released him "What is it with you birdies and hitting me?"

"What do you mean by that?" the woman asked.

"This chick with wings did this," Don said, pointing to the black eye and the bleeding lip.

"Shayera," the man said, "We have to find Hro."

"She also gave me this," Don said, pulling out the video from his pocket. "She said it's for Ho Tucker…"

"You can come with us," the man said, dragging him by the arm.

"Will there be beer?" Don asked, as they three of them walked away from Superman. Don turned and gave Superman a signal to leave. The Kryptonian nodded, and flew away hoping the boy would be safe.

-------------

"Ten minutes left and she still hasn't shown herself," Hro said, "I thought she cared about these insects."

"Perhaps she isn't here," Paran said.

"We have searched thousands of planets," Hro said, "And I think she thinks that we wouldn't think to come here."

"Sir," the pair turned to see one of their warriors walking in with a grey box in his hand and a boy in the other.

"Allo," Don grinned, "What's up?"

"Who is he?"

"Ed," Don grinned.

"Why is he here?" Hro asked, eying the dirty man.

"Shayera sent him with this video," he said. "Apparently Shayera beat him."

"She also did this," Don said, pulling up his shirt to reveal a mighty bruise that could have only been caused by a mace.

"How does this video work?" Hro asked, as Don covered the make up that Black Canary and Fire put on his belly.

"You need a TV n a VCR," Don said, tripping over a step, he fell onto Paran Dul. The woman pushed him of hard. "Sorry."

"You will take us to the TV!" Hro said, grabbing Don by the hair.

"Ouch, ouch, ouchie," Don yelped.

----------------

"How do we work this?" Hro asked the TV reporter, handing him the video.

"I'll have it up in a minute," the reporter said, before turning to one of his crew men. He whispered, "Air it."

Seconds later the footage was being played all around the world. In Smallville the League sat in front of the TV watching them selves on the TV.

"_Hello Hro_," they heard Julia said in an extremely sadistic voice as she smirked evilly at them. "_Nice seeing you again. How's the wife? If you want me, come and get me, Smallville, Kansas, America. But don't forget to bring your army; you'll need it if you want to save the innocents I might just kill like this poor little boy_."

The camera zoomed behind her to reveal an unconscious Bart, looking tortured and beaten. Bruce stood above him in the Batsuit with a mace in his hand.

"_Say bye-bye_," Julia said, as Bruce swung the mace across Bart's face. The chair he was sitting on fell over with a thud as the video ended.

"Okay that was officially the scariest thing I've ever seen," Flash pointed out, as he watched Bart wash of the fake blood on his face.

"The mace was actually J'onn," Bart said, "He pushed me over."

"Let us never speak of this video again," J'onn said.

"What video?" asked Black Canary as she walked into the room.

"Exactly," J'onn said.

"No, seriously," Canary said, "What video?"

--------------

"Can I go now," Don asked, as he staggered up to Hro. "I really need a joint."

"No," Hro said, "You will take us to Smallville, Kansas, America."

"And then I can go?"

"Perhaps,"

"Am I gonna be paid?" Don asked, pulling out a beer bottle from his pocket.

"What else do you have in there," Paran asked.

"No pot, that's for sure," Don said, as he was led onto the ship. "Pretty."

"Sit down, shut up and buckle up," Hro said as he started up the ship.

"_Arriving soon_," Don whispered into his COMMLINK.

"What was that?" Hro asked.

"I said, you have a nice ass," Don said. Hro gave Paran a look and quickly sat down to protect his behind.

"These humans are the strangest type of alien we have ever met," Paran said, as the ship took off into the air. "I don't understand how Shayera wanted to save them."

"Save who?" Don asked, as he took a gulp of the bottle of beer in his hand.

"What is that?" Hro asked, he leaned over and snatched the beer bottle from his hand, and took a long gulp of it. "Mmm, not bad."

"You shouldn't drink and fly," Don said, snatching his bottle back. Hro glared at him. "My beer! Get your own!"

"Selfish human," Hro muttered. "So tell me Ed. How do you know Shayera?"

"What's that? Sounds like a brand of dishwashing detergent," Don said.

"Don't play dumb with us human," Hro said, standing up. "Paran, take over the ship. I and our new friend Ed have some business alone."

"Ohhh…" Don said, unbuckling himself. He grinned cheekily, "So what are you gonna do with me, Doc?"

"Get up," Hro said, pulling the blonde man away from the pilot room. Don found himself thrown hard onto the ground "I know you know Shayera."

"Mate, I honestly ain't got a clue what you're talking about," Don said, rubbing his bottom which was aching from the collision. Hro walked away from him and grabbed an axe. Don eyed it fearfully. "What's that for?"

"If you don't tell me the truth your arm is going to be one with the ground," Hro said, Don eeped as Hro aimed the axe. "How do you know Shayera!"

"I don't know," Don cried, as the axe rose up. "Okay, okay! That dude Batman kidnapped me and my baby brother! He was the kid in the video! She told me that if I don't deliver this, she'd kill him! I'm sorry; I didn't know what to do!"

"This Batman, what is he?"

"Just some guy who prances around in a black suit," Don said, "He just has this stupid belt with all these little dumb bombs, but he doesn't do much. He flies using string."

"Did you see another man with wings?" Hro asked.

"No," Don said, the axe went up again. "I mean it! That freak show up on my planet and beat up my little brother! He isn't even fourteen yet! And now you want to attack me! I thought you were the good guys!"

"Stand up," Hro said, Don complied standing up quickly, "Get back into the pilot room, we will get that little brother of yours out of their and then we will get our traitor."

"Traitor? I thought she was a serial killer," Don asked, as he was dragged back to where Paran was sitting.

"Is there a difference?" Paran said, "She killed more then ten men! All with families and children!"

"That's awful," Don said, in a whisper with a lot of emotion.

"And that's why she must pay," Hro said, "Now where is this America."

"Beats me," Don said, shrugging, "I think it's that way. Do you have a Satellite tracking thingy?"

"A what?"

"It's a thing that tells you which way to go," Don said, "I usually stay clear of anything that does stay on land. I have a fear of heights."

"You seem fine now," Paran said.

"Tell that to my pants," Don said, the two Thanagerians looked down at the human's crotch and gasped.

"I have spare clothing in my closet," Hro said.

"I might wet that too," Don said, going red. Paran sniggered slightly.

"Alright," Hro said, "We will land on that island there and get some one who knows the way."

"Okay," Don said, "And I'll get new pants."

----------------

"Don has given us time to prepare," Superman said as he landed beside Clark and J'onn.

"Where is he?" Hawk asked.

"With them, but he is fine," Superman said, "I listened in on his conversation with him. It was lucky the Thanagerians didn't hear me laughing…"

"What did he do?"

"He acted like he was on drugs," Superman said. "But then he acted as though he was pretended he was. And I think he wet himself."

"What?" the whole group asked.

"Well, that's what it sounded like," Superman shrugged.

"Hank, your brother is mad," Booster said, pulling out another cigarette.

"Put that away!" Superman scolded. Booster rolled his eyes and pocketed the cigarette.

"How will we get ready for them?" Supergirl said. "Will we take them by surprise?"

"I was thinking maybe Batman's right," Clark said, the large group turned to face him. "I mean this is our world, so we should be the one's fighting the Thanagerians. You should go back to your world."

"We want to be here," Wonderwoman smiled. "Helping you, you have all done so much good and will do more in the future to come…"

Bart burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Diana asked, feeling somewhat insulted.

"_Done so much good!_ Who are you kidding? I'm a thief lady!" Bart snorted, loudly. Wally groaned.

"He's you're counterpart," Booster said.

"Shut up," Wally muttered.

"So when's our Buster Gold coming?" Bart asked.

"That's Booster!"

"Still stupid either way," Bart shrugged, earning a snigger from the group.

-------------------

"I'll go in alone," Julia said. The group looked at her. "It's me they want…"

"They'll kill you," Kator said.

"I'll be fine, I just need to make them think they are on top of things," Julia said. "At least then Don has enough time to escape from them."

"She has a point," Batman said.

"Once Don is clear though," Julia said. "Then all bets are off."

"She's right," Batman finally agreed. "Don said that they will arrive in about half an hour."

"I just hope they arrive here in Smallville and not in North Carolina," Superman muttered.

-----------------

"I don't see how a relationship with some one from another reality is going to work," Chloe sighed as she sipped from her coffee. She, Lana and Pete sat together around a booth in the Talon which was closed.

"I know how you feel," Pete said, "But I really like Kara, so I don't really care."

"Maybe we can visit them whenever we want," Lana said. "I know Clark's grown pretty close to them since they arrived and Lex seems to like Julia."

"Julia's from this world," Pete said. "Well, our reality, she's an alien like Clark."

"What about the rest of them? Who's from our world and who isn't?" Lana asked.

"Bruce Wayne is from our world, but the guy who dressed like a over-grown bat is Batman, who is from their world," Pete said, "John, Bart, and Diana are from our world."

"Clark's 'mum' is from this world," Chloe asked.

"Oh, well not that one," Pete said, "The younger one, Clark's 'mum' is like what Superman is to Clark. But to Diana."

"So their just clones," Chloe said.

"Yeah,"

"Damn, that's confusing," Chloe muttered. "We should go see them and get a better explanation. I'm still confused. And I need to speak to Don."

----------------

Ten minutes later the trio had arrived back at Lex's mansion and where inside looking for the heroes.

"Hello," Chloe called out.

"Where in here!" they heard Lex yell out. The trio walked over to the sound and entered the room. The Justice League from the other reality, were all in their costumes ready for a war.

"What's going on?" Lana asked, "And where's Clark?"

"Aliens are coming to invade," Batman said, like it answered everything.

"Where's Clark?" Lana asked again.

"Here," the trio turned and gasped when they saw their heroes standing in a line. Clark stood in the middle dressed in a some what tight costume that revealed his muscled body. It was a navy body suit with a dark red triangular shape across his shoulders and chest which had an 'S' that was engraved in a golden glow. He had a small dark red mask covering his eyes on his face.

To his left side stood Diana, in red boots, a red and black boob-tube swim-like costume which had three blue stars around her hips. It also came with a golden belt, a golden lasso, a small golden mask like Clark's and a golden 'W' on her chest. To his right was Bruce in his black Batman suit which had a silver Bat-symbol, a silver utility belt and a long black cape. Beside Bruce was John Stewart dressed in another black tight suit with a green symbol on his chest that looked like a Lantern, he was glowing green also with a dark green mask to cover his eyes.

Beside Diana was Julia in long black boots, a small black skirt with a brownish-red tight singlet with the picture of a bird above one side of her chest. She had a huge mask which made her look like a bird. Her large wings flapped slowly behind her as her mace twirled in her hands. Next to her was Bart dressed in a black costume with a cowl, red boots and a red lighting bolt across his chest that was surrounded by a golden oval. He also had a red lighting belt around his stomach and back and around each wrist.

However, there was one other person standing beside John, a man with had a long round face with two large red eyes; green man with a black body suit with red boots and a blue cape.

"Um, Halloween isn't until next month," Chloe said.

"Not Halloween costumes Chloe," Clark smiled, the first Justice League laughed. "We're Superheroes. We're the, well…"

"We're the League," Bruce said. "The Justice League."

"But we prefer The League," Bart said.

"Does that mean you have codenames or something," Pete asked.

"Yeah," Wally said, "What are they?"

"Please," Bart sighed, "It's not like you don't know them."

"Yeah, but it sounds cool," Wally grinned.

"It sounds corny," Bart said.

"Who's the green guy?" Chloe asked.

"Marvin the Martian," Bart said.

"My name is J'onn Jonezz," the man spoke, Chloe, Pete and Lana looked at the rest of the League expectantly.

"Fine," John said, "I'm Green Lantern."

"Batman," Bruce said.

"Superman," Clark grinned.

"Wonderwoman," Diana said.

"Julia," said Julia.

"No! If I'm gonna be the Flash then you need a kooky name to!" Bart said.

"Then Birdnose," Julia shrugged not really interested.

"Try Hawkgirl," Green Arrow offered.

"What ever," Julia muttered. "I'm Hawkgirl then."

"And I'm the Flash!" Bart said, enthusiastically, flex his muscles.

"You're an idiot," Julia said, walking off and leaving the room.

"She's in a foul mood," Shayera muttered.

"Aren't you always," Green Arrow said. "Only now she is younger, which means its worse."

"Oh shut up," Shayera smirked, "I feel sorry for the Thanagerians when they arrive. I don't think she'll leave on standing."

"You're only saying that because she's you," Batman said. Shayera stared at him like he was made.

"Talk about Thanagerians, an odd ship or two, or three just went by," Flash said. "Make then seventeen."

The League rushed over to the window and stared in shock at the large ships that landed near by.

"There has to be at least fifteen thousand men in there," Shayera whispered.

"I thought you said there were only a few ships," Batman said, to Superman.

"Are we in trouble?" Bart asked.

-------------

Next chapter: Are the League in trouble? Find out next chapter!

Locolycan- The bad dudes are gonna come back into the story either during the invasion or after… Can't tell you other wise I might spoil it!

Meko- You're not the only one who wondered that! But no country got destroyed…why would I destroy Australia! I love Australia…wonder why… Superman can breathe in outer space cause he is Superman…I don't see why he should have a mask for… besides Earth to Mars takes fifteen minutes for him, so not breathing isn't a problem… Thank you!

**Peace and chicken grease.**

_Afro_


	22. Suprises

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"Maybe I should just go back to Central City," Bart said, as an Army of five thousand or more Thanagerians stood outside of the mansion. Don stood besides two leaders looking nervous as he stared around.

"I'm guessing that's Paran Dul and Hro Talek," Batman said, staring at a pair of winged people, beside them was Don who seemed to be itching to run off. "Why doesn't he just come over?"

"He seems to be having difficulty moving," Superman said, staring hard at the group outside. Hawk pushed Superman out of the way and glared out the window. "I think I saw chains."

"Hey, there's Julia," Hawk said, "And Kator!"

"What?" Batman said pushing Hawk out of the way. "Where's Don gone?"

"What?" Hawk rushed over to see the four Thanagerians talking to one another. Shayera ran behind him and peered over his shoulder. "What's going on?"

"What's going on?" Bart asked, "Are they helping us or-?"

"Where's Don?" Hawk asked.

"Everyone shut up!" Superman said, "I need to hear!"

The group went silent. The three Kryptonians used their super hearing to listen to the four winged people.

"I can't hear anything," Kara said, "What about you two?"

"Neither can I," Clark said, "Are they blocking our hearing?"

"I hear a faint noise," Kal-el said, "But I don't understand it."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Green Lantern said.

"So do I," Wonderwoman said, "They look too chummy."

"I'm extremely confused," Shayera said, "God, I hope she isn't setting us up!"

"She isn't," Bruce said, looking worried, "But something is definitely going on out there."

"Where's Gypsy when you need her?" Flash said, "She could have snuck up and listened in on their conversation."

"So can you," Superman said, "move around fast enough to hear them, and try not be seen or heard."

----------------

"Their weapons sound weak," Hro said, sounding worried. "They'll be easy to overtake. The Gordanians will love this planet. What about the Kryptonian, is he here?"

"Yeah but that's the problem," Julia said, "He is just a kid. The good thing is however there are two other Kryptonians."

"How? Their race is dead, Shayera," Paran said. "Only one survived

"Julia," Julia said, correcting her comrade. "The other two aren't even from this reality. This world is really warped."

"What else is there?" Hro asked.

"Speedsters, Wonderwomen, Green Lanterns, and you won't believe this but another Shayera Hol," Julia said, holding her hands behind her back as though she was chained. "There was some type of accident in her world, it send her and her friends here."

"How many of them are there?" Hro asked.

"We should go inside," Paran said, grabbing Julia by the arm. "We don't need them suspecting anything."

"Hey careful, I just had that arm tattooed," Julia snapped, attempting a fake escape.

"What?" Paran asked.

"You'll see," Julia said, as they entered the ship. The doors shut in front of them.

-----------------

"Do you think that they are in trouble," Clark asked, facing Superman. Lex paced behind him looking tense. Shayera was pacing next to him looking even tenser.

"I think they are fine," Batman said, as the Flash zoomed in. "So?"

"I heard nothing," Wally said, "And I can't find Don. I think he's in the ship with them. Julia and Kator went inside with the other dudes."

"What are they up to?" Batman asked, looking concerned. "Perhaps we should find more help…"

"Like who?" Superman asked.

"The rest of the League for one would be good," Batman said, "The portal's working, we can get them here to help."

"Good idea," Superman nodded. "How long will it take?"

"About fifteen minutes to half an hour," Batman said, "I'll go now…"

"Maybe we should wait to see what's happening," Shayera suggested.

"I'll get the portal ready," Batman said, "Just in case."

"You won't need it," the group spun around to see Julia entering with Don. The young blonde man gave Chloe a startled look he wasn't expecting to see her here. She smiled at him softly.

"Julia, what the hell is going on?" Lex asked.

"Long story short," Julia said, "I never betrayed the Thanagerians. (She received a collected gasp at this) I was sent here for the same reason she was. (She pointed at Shayera) but not to destroy the planet, or to learn about your defences. Kator came only to make it seem like I didn't betray them… he wasn't meant to crash the ship though…"

"Then why are you here?" Batman asked. Shayera sat herself down looking moody.

"You know the Gordanians right?" Julia asked.

"Yeah," the group said.

"We came to an agreement that one of us would move planets," Julia said. "Earth, is perfect… for the Gordanians."

"You're going to give them our planets!" Bart cried.

"No," a strong voice said from behind them. The group turned to see Paran Dul, Hro Talek and Kator Hol walking into the room.

"Okay, officially confused," Flash said.

"Ditto that," Bart replied.

"We learnt from another alien that the last Kryptonian was here on Earth," Hro said, "And we knew he'd be able to help as destroy our enemies."

"However, we didn't realise that he was still only a boy," Paran said. "Shayera-"

"Julia," Julia said, cutting her off.

"Julia," Paran said, moodily, "knew exactly where to come to find Kal-El. I believe that is your Kryptonian name."

"Yeah," Clark said, slowly.

"So let me get this straight," Green Lantern said, "You sent Julia here, undercover to find Clark, to destroy the Gordanians?"

"Yes," the four Thanagerians said.

"Oh, okay," GL said.

"Of course," Hro muttered, "We were planning on giving the Gordanians, Earth when we found out that Kal-el over there was only a boy."

"I'm seventeen," Clark said, angrily.

"Exactly," Julia said. "But when you guys (she pointed at the League) arrived, we had a change of plan; again… back to the first plan."

"So, uh, you lied to us?" Bart asked.

"To you, maybe," Bruce said, "but I knew."

"So did I," said John.

"And you didn't tell us," Batman snapped. Bruce smiled at him manipulatively. Batman smirked back, maybe the boy was more like him then he thought…

"Well, when are the Gordanians coming?" Shayera asked.

"You must be her carbon copy," Paran said, grinning at her.

"Uh, yes," Shayera said, raising a brow. Why was Paran grinning at her like they were friends? "When are they coming?"

"Well, their ships are slower then ours," Kator said.

"They'll be here in a few hours," Hro said.

"Good," Shayera said, growling slightly, "I really need to hit something."

"Hit Hro," Julia said.

"Why me?" Hro asked.

"That is between me and her," Julia grinned.

"Okay, now im really freaked out," Flash said, "Its scary enough seeing our Shayera smiling, but to see you…"

"How many Gordanians are there?" Batman asked.

"Triple our force," Hro said, staring at Kator. "What happened to your wing?"

"Broke it, don't ask," Kator said.

"Oh great," Hro sighed.

"We should warn your leaders," Paran said, turning to the humans. "We need to find a way to evacuate your planet so no innocents get hurt."

"We can use our ships," Julia said, "We'll send the women and children on a small trip while we defeat the Gordanians. The men can stay and help."

"Why only the women and children?" Hro asked, "Surely the women can fight?"

"Some can they suppose," Julia said, "But they aren't all Xena's, you know?"

"Who's Xena?" Paran asked.

"Doesn't matter," Julia smirked slightly.

"Well, seeing as we haven't got much of a choice," Superman said, "We will help you. However you have to help us…"

"Help you what?" Hro asked.

"When we came to this reality we didn't come alone," Superman said.

"We brought enemies with us as well," Batman said. "Only we did it unintentionally."

"We should be grateful you are here," Paran said.

"How are we going to evacuate everyone?" Bruce asked.

"We could have a press conference," Bart shrugged.

"We should send all the humans who are unable to fight to a remote land here," Kator said, "And we need to get the Gordanians here…"

"It won't be too hard," Julia said, "Our ships can send everyone to Australia for a few days or weeks. I don't think the war will last long, I mean it is technically three armies against one."

"Three armies?" Hro asked.

"Our own, Earth's and the Justice League," Julia answered, "We should shot at them while they are still in space as well."

"A few missiles will help," Lex said.

"A few of us can go out there too," Wonderwoman said, "Stop them from even entering Earth…"

"We can go outer space?" Bart asked.

"Yes," Batman said, "But you cant, there isn't much point… speed doesn't work too well out there. But strength will…"

"Which means Clark, Diana, Wonderwoman, and I will go," Superman said, he then glanced at the Green Lanterns and said, "And you two…"

"And what do we do down here?" Bruce asked.

"Wait," Batman said, "They may not be able to stop each ship but they can narrow down the numbers."

"How many Gordanians will there be on each ship?" Black Canary asked.

"They can fit around 10000," Julia said.

"How many ships?" Don asked, looking even more nervous.

"Thirty to forty," Kator said. A sound of choking and panic filled the room.

"That's 400000 Gordanians!" Bart cried. "How many of you are there?"

"Around 170000," Hro said.

"Crap!" Bart said.

"It'll be okay," Batman said, "We have our own armies here…"

"But they are aliens," Bart said in an obvious tone, "I've seen the movies! They come with all this wacky weapons that make guns look like water pistols!"

"Yeah," Don said, agreeing with him. "But we always win; because the aliens have some kind of weakness… maybe the Gordanians don't like water, the aliens from Signs."

"Dudes! This isn't a bloody movie!" Booster Gold said, "Besides waters overrated, they probably are allergic to peanut butter, most people are…"

"Idiot," Julia muttered, looking out the window. "How far do you think they are?"

"I can find out," Chloe said, "All I need is a really good computer with Space Access."

"I can help you there," Lex smirked.

"Go," Batman said, "See if you can find them."

"And warn me, so I can ensure they come to this part of Earth," Hro said.

"You're in contact with them?" Batman asked. Hro nodded. "Ask them how far they are, and tell them that every thing is going good."

Hro nodded once more and left.

--------------

Within a couple of hour the League and the Thanagerians stood watching the small computer screen that showed them a satellite image of large ships that were soaring in the dark sky in front of the large moon.

"It will be an hour til then land," Hro said, "When will you go out and destroy their ships?"

"Now," Superman said, turning to Wonderwoman and Green Lantern. "Let's go…"

"I'm coming to," Clark and Supergirl said together.

"No it is too dangerous," Superman said, in a final voice.

"You'll need all the help you can get," Julia said. "They won't hesitate to kill you, so the more people out there the better, we can get our selves prepared for any of the ships you can't destroy."

"Fine," Superman said. "We better get going then."

Lex walked into the room looking satisfied.

"How did it go?" Julia asked.

"Brilliantly," Lex said, "I explained every thing, that the Thanagerians were only trying to find you because you crash here by accident and that you are not a criminal and they know the threat is real and are now beginning to evacuate the women, children and the elderly. The armies are ready for battle. They only problem is the evacuation may take to long… there are so many people here…"

"We can help you with that," Hro said. "We can take all the Americans back to that strange country we landed on… Austria…"

"Australia," Booster said, "even aliens mix the two up…"

"How many people have the evacuated?" Don asked.

"Not enough," Lex said. "But we still have around an hour to evacuate, and since you guys will be going out to space, it may be okay…"

"Well we better go now," Superman said, flying into the air. He flew out the window with Wonderwoman, Green Lantern, John, Diana, Clark and J'onn following him.

"There's a problem," Batman said as he entered the room, "The portal isn't working the way we need it too. It may take a couple of hours til it charges it self enough and allows us access to our world."

"Well, you may as well work on it," Julia said, "In case we need help, at least we will have a back up plan…"

"Good point," Batman nodded, walking out of the room.

----------------

Out in space Superman led his small army against the thirty or more large grey ships that were floating towards their blue and green planet. The ships were in rows with six ships in each row. The heroes had a mask on to help them breathe in space as they neared the first few ships.

"Wonderwoman, Green Lantern, take as many ships down as you can," Superman said. "Clark, Kara, take the ships down together. Same goes with you Diana and John… J'onn you come with me…"

Each hero joined their partner and then rocketed fast into the closest ship to them. Clark and Kara used their heat beam to burn large marks against the ship and then began to pound on the ships hard. A jet of fire burst out of the ship almost hitting Kara but she was pulled out of the way by Clark. The pair continued to batter the ship until it made a loud sound.

"It's gonna blow," Kara yelled. The two Kryptonians flew from the ship as it exploded. Beside them the other ships also exploded. The last two in the first line made it into the Earth's atmosphere.

"Keep going!" Superman yelled as another ship exploded.

---------------------

"What is that?" Bart asked, in a worried voice.

"That's a Gordanian ship," Hro said. "They are coming… brace your selves…"

"Oh Bart, I almost forgot," Don said, pulling something out of his pocket. Bart stared at Don like he was crazy. "Well you asked for it."

"You got me a jar of Vegemite," Bart said, holding the small jar in his hand for all to see.

----------------------

Bet none of you expected that!

**Next chapter:** The final battle between the Gordanians and the Thanagerians… Will Batman's portal work; will the rest of the League join in the war against the Gordanians?

Sorry about the Five month wait guys! Bet I've been so bloody busy! I hate this time of the bloody year! I just read over the last chapter… and God damn the stupid computer for not picking up those little mistakes in it... I might repost each chapter once I'm finished, so that there are no bloody mistakes…

Meko: When did I mention that their uniforms were bullet-proof? I read over and couldn't find it, but yeah Clark would be double bullet-proof… Especially if the things made of Lead…

Buddy: Thank you!


End file.
